The Other Hummel
by whyitisyou
Summary: In this alternative season 5, Kurt's, Blaine's, Rachel's, Finn's and Brody's lives are shaken when Kurt's Brazilian cousin move in to New York. Louisa Hummel will gather some friends, some loading and some attention from the boys. NY life changes everybody and she'll be caught between telling everybody her secret or keep hiding her truth. Warning: contain mental illness & self harm
1. Blaine's New Classmate

_The story is set on an alternative Season 5 as a New York spin-off. I'll post the chapters her and at LiveJournal there will be the version with the links to the songs that appear on the fic. Please write to me with any doubts, constructive critique and comments you have on the fic._

_I hope you enjoy it!_

_For the version with the links to the songs: search for Louisa Hummel (no capitals and no space) at LiveJournal._

* * *

Things you need to know:

. It's an alternative season 5.

. Rachel has chosen Finn over Brody, who is obviously not happy about it. Rachel and Brody have dated. The three of them live in New York. Finn is studying drama at NYU and plans to become a teacher.

. Kurt and Blaine are happy and together. Blaine is starting NYADA this semester.

. Burt is out of danger, but the treatment left him very weak.

. Santana may have a guest appearance in the story; but she'll not be in the regular cast even if she moves to New York.

The rest the story will tell.

Guest staring:

Cassandra July

Carmen Tibidaux

This story have started to be written between episodes 4x10 and 4x11 of Glee; any storylines that happened after that may or may not interfere in this universe. Any doubts; please visit my tumblr (link at my profile).

* * *

Chapter 1: Blaine's New Classmate:

A pair of red converses crossed the airport. Louisa turned her cellphone on after the long flight. There's a text message from her cousin:

_"So sorry I couldn't pick you up. Lots of work. There's a cab waiting for you. XXX."_

She rolled her eyes; great way to be greeted at the Big Apple. She turned and saw a man holding a cardboard with her name. It's only when she's already inside the cab that she calls her cousin.

"Hello?"

"Kurt?"

"Louisa! Are you already here?"

"Yes I am; I'm riding the cab you sent…"

She hears Kurt sighing on the other side:

"I'm so sorry I couldn't go to pick you up but the real-estate agent booked with us now and he didn't have another hour. I don't know if I told you, I'm so excited: I'm moving in with my boyfriend! Speaking of which, where are you staying? Have you seen that?"

"It's all arranged; don't worry. I have a dorm room at the university. I'm going straight there to see it and a bunch of other stuff that I also need to solve. Maybe it will be easier if we saw each other after our terms started."

"Maybe. We'll see; but I'll call you daily. I miss you so much!"

"Me too, pumpkin."

"By the way, which university? Have you settled the issues you still had with your scholarship?"

She chuckled:

"Yeah; but I only had the confirmation this week. I almost didn't come. I'm starting at NYADA."

Kurt gasped and coughed:

"NYADA? Oh My… Oh, so sorry boo; I've got to go. We'll meet there! It's were I go too!"

She didn't even had time to say anything else because Kurt had already hung-up the phone. She stared at the little phone on her hand and smiled. So many memories of all the vacations of her childhood she had spent with cousin Kurt while visiting her dad. She never imagined she would be moving to New York to go to university there. She looked at the outline of the Manhattan's buildings she could then see from the cab. She took a deep breath filled with insecurities about the future.

xXxXx

The real-estate agent handed Blaine the final papers of the rent of their new apartment. Blaine had already called Kurt once but he's excited about a phone call he received and hadn't hung up yet.

"Kurt; we need to sign this now."

Kurt smiled at him while hanging up the phone. He approached them and turned to the agent:

"Sorry. It was my Brazilian cousin; I was supposed to pick her up at the airport and she was telling me she found the cab I sent in my place. Where do I have to sign?"

Blaine watched attentively while Kurt was concentrated following the agent's instructions. He was overwhelmed to finally be moving in with Kurt to a place only of their own. The agent gathered the papers and handed them the keys; wishing them a good day and leaving. Blaine turned to his boyfriend who disappointed him a little by talking about his cousin:

"Louisa is finally in town. I'm happy she made a good trip."

Blaine smiled at him while walking closer and grabbing him by the waist and locking him in a hug:

"So, Brazilian cousin? _Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand?_"

Kurt laughed:

"Not quite Louisa… You'd be surprised if you expected her to be some kind of mermaid…"

Blaine grinned at the boy in his arms. Kurt smiled back a little puzzled:

"What?"

"Can we talk about something important?"

Kurt smiled and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder:

"Sure honey; what's on your mind?"

"We are moving together! It's our place, Kurt!"

Kurt moaned:

"I'm happy to be moving in with you; but I'm still upset we got no space in here…"

Blaine chuckled while rubbing Kurt's back:

"Don't worry gorgeous; there will be plenty of room for all your clothes. Besides, I'm glad to be moving out of the _land of no walls_; particularly after Finn moved in…"

Kurt laughed and looked at him:

"Yeah; that was embarrassing. And to be free of Rachel's mood swings is not that bad either."

Blaine smiled and glued their lips in a kiss.

"You know we'll be absurdly happy here. Come on; dance with me while we still have no furniture."

Kurt chuckled:

"But, honey, there's no music!"

Blaine smirked and searched for a song on his iPhone. He winked at Kurt as the first notes of _I'll Cover You_ started filling the room. Kurt grinned back at him and took the lead in singing Angel's part of the duet. Blaine followed him right after him and singing as Collins. They were dancing, laughing and playing together while they explored their new home.

xXxXx

All the freshmen new about the terror Cassandra July could be on her classes. They were struggling to keep up with the choreography and praying to remain invisible to her eyes. She kept yelling at all of them as a group until a particular student caught her attention:

"Hey you, vampire. Get here. Don't tell me you are more one of those that came from that Glee club from Ohio that manage in a mysterious way to get into NYADA?"

Louisa tried to smile politely over her jitters:

"I'm actually from Rio de Janeiro; I'm Brazilian."

Cassandra was now circling her while judging her new student:

"Oh! You must have impressed someone to make all the way to my class. But keep in mind that here we don't dance with monkeys and you'll have to work your ass off to keep up with the rest of the class."

"Actually, we don't have monkeys…"

Cassandra sharply cut her mid-sentence:

"Shush! You don't speak in my class."

Louisa could feel her blood starting to boil and she knew nothing good came from it:

"And you don't speak like that about my country!"

"Oh! We have a little patriot. Where's your fruit basket, Carmen Miranda?"

Louisa gave her a mocking smirk:

"You don't want to know where I think you hid it."

Cassandra turned whiting the second a bright color of red. She was about to start screaming at the top of her lungs at the girl; but Louisa had already turned on her heels and stormed out of the classroom, leaving everyone perplexed at her boldness.

xXxXx

As the class had been dismissed after a few bitter words from Cassandra; Blaine went after Louisa and heard a monologue in a foreign language being interrupted by sobs coming from a janitor's wardrobe.

He opened the door and found Louisa curved up in a ball on the floor while crying her eyes out. He closed the door behind him and sat by her side:

"This is a strange place for a meeting."

Louisa looked at him intrigued:

"Indeed… What are you doing here?"

"You put on quite a show there. Well, you can fool everybody else, but I saw a tear. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

She smiled feebly and he took it as a sign he could go on:

"That woman had no need to talk to you in that way but you also didn't need to respond with such a wit. Don't take me wrong; I thought it was funny, but some people might consider it rude…"

"I'd be the first of them. I shouldn't have done that; it's nothing like me. It's just that sometimes I can't control myself."

He gave her a side smile:

"Anyway, no need to cry. We are classmates; we can also be friends and I can help you with her."

She smiled back:

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. I'm Blaine, by the way."

She shook the hand he was extending her with a puzzled look:

"Anderson?"

It was his turn to be surprised:

"How do you know?"

"Are you by any chance Kurt Hummel's boyfriend?"

He was even more suspicious:

"Yes…"

"I'm Louisa. Louisa Hummel; Kurt's…"

He finished the sentence with her:

"Cousin. He told me about you. Wow! When he said you weren't the typical Brazilian I didn't expected _that."_

"Hey! You must remember whose cousin I am. Anyway, he told me lots about you too. He's right: you really can play the nice guy."

Blaine chuckled while getting up from the floor:

"Come on; I'm meeting him at the coffee shop across the street. Let me take you to Kurt; family might do you good."

She took his hand and let him help her get back up.

xXxXx

Kurt impatiently paced outside the coffee shop; it wasn't like Blaine to be late, something must have happened. Suddenly, a familiar high-pitched squeak caught his attention:

"Kurtie!"

Before he knew it; Kurt was engulfed in a hug by his cousin. Blaine was watching the scene with eyes wide open and fingers in his ears:

"My God! She really _is_ a Hummel."

Kurt was already breaking the embrace and grabbing Blaine's hand:

"So you two met; how?"

Blaine smiled at him:

"It happens that Louisa is my classmate. She made quite an entrance at Cassandra July's class today."

Louisa blushed and Kurt rubbed her arm:

"Boo, don't take to heart anything that horrible woman says to you."

Blaine interrupted them:

"Oh, I don't think Louisa needs protection… And boo?"

Kurt laughed embarrassed:

"When we were child I called her Booisa because I couldn't pronounce the l. And then it kind of caught… Anyway, what about Boo doesn't need to be protected?"

This time, Louisa was embarrassed:

"Why don't we go inside and talk during a nice cup of tea?"

The three of them sat for a nice lunch together. Louisa and Kurt were explaining Blaine how they were related because Louisa's father was Burt's brother. He met Louisa's mother during the years he was sent to work in Brazil. He had moved back when Louisa was five and so she spent her vacations with him. However, during her teenager years, her father had remarried and she wasn't so comfortable at his place anymore. She and Kurt kept their communication through phones and internet but they hadn't seen each other in a long time.

Blaine offered to go get another cup of Mocha for his boyfriend. As soon as they were alone; Kurt reached for Louisa's hand from across the table:

"So, how are you and your… issues?"

She looked alarmed at him:

"Shh! We don't talk about that…"

"Louisa, there's nothing to be ashamed of. It's…"

She punched the table:

"ENOUGH! It's my life, Kurt. Anyway, it's under control. I've been a good girl recently. I'm taking my medicine and keeping my nose clean. And how are things between you and Mr.-Cheated-at-you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at her:

"Did you have to bring this up? It's in the past now. I forgave him."

She gave a quick look towards were Blaine was and turned to her cousin again:

"I could never quite forgive him for what he did to you. I guess my Latin blood doesn't allow things to go cold for real. But, hey, whatever makes you happy as long as it doesn't harm anyone else. I'll always be here for you; you know that, right?"

Kurt smiled fondly at her:

"I know, boo. I'll always be here for you too."

She smirked at him:

"No one messes with my cutie cousin or they'll feel the Brazilian fury."

Kurt laughed out loud and she couldn't help but grin back. He took her hand again:

"Don't judge him so harshly. He really regrets it."

She squeezed his hand:

"I was the one on the other end of your crying phone calls. And no one messes with the Hummels, right?"

Kurt laughed again:

"You're _so_ like my father."

At this moment, Blaine got back with the coffee:

"Why are we laughing so much?"

Kurt smiled at him:

"I was just telling Boo that she reminds me so much of my father. It's like _they_ are father and daughter."

xXxXx

As they were leaving the coffee place, Kurt turned to Louisa:

"What are you doing now, boo?"

She sighed:

"I'm kind of tired. All I wished was a good bath to relax; but fat chance I got that in the community showers of the college's accommodations…"

Kurt looked at Blaine who nodded before answering her:

"Well, we have a proposition to you: I took the afternoon off Vogue so I could go with Blaine take a few things from our former apartment to the new one. We can offer you a shower just for you. What do you say?"

"If I'm not imposing; I'd say it's a dream come true."

A train ride latter, Louisa was alone in the apartment while Kurt and Blaine went out to buy some supplies for the new place. She had the most delicious shower since she arrived in New York: it was silence just broken by the sound of the water running through her body. She got out and put on her underwear; realizing she had left her clothes on her bag in Kurt's room.

She got out of the bathroom wrapped in the towel. She found her bag sitting at the foot of Kurt's body-full length mirror. Since she was alone; her girly side spoke louder and she went to check out her body in the mirror.

Her reflection hadn't changed much since the last time she had checked herself out in the mirror back in Brazil. One thing she could notice: she was happier and it somehow appeared in the reflection looking back at her. How could she not be happy? She was studying musical theater at the best academy in New York City; for crying out loud! At this moment, she felt at the top of the world where none of her problems could reach her.

The feeling of pure joy took over her and she began to sing a samba she thought fit well for the occasion. Still in her underwear; Louisa started dancing to her own version of _Chiclete com Banana_, totally unaware that she was no longer alone in the apartment.

Finn had to come home at an unusual hour because he had forgotten a form he needed to hand at university there. He was used to singing coming from inside the apartment (he had been living with three NYADA students: Kurt, Blaine and Rachel). However, this voice he didn't know. He was dragged by the voice and, although he knew he shouldn't be watching this, he couldn't take his eyes of the girl shaking her body in such a different way.

She suddenly saw him through the mirror and screamed while covering herself up with a towel. Finn tried to turn around and pretend he hadn't seen anything, but it was too late:

"Wow! I'm sorry; I didn't know there was someone home. I'm Finn Hudson."

Her pale white skin made her blush as easily as Kurt. She was trying to not dye of shame while trying to make sense of the boy's words:

"Finn Hudson? You're Kurt's stepbrother?"

"Yes! Yes I am."

"Well, I guess I'm the one who needs to apologize. I'm Louisa Hummel, Kurt's cousin. I came here with him and Blaine because they lent me the shower. I knew they were out so I got a little carried away…"

Finn turned to her and was happy to see she was now fully dressed:

"No harm done; I guess. Just an awkward meeting…"

She smiled at the kind boy:

"Really awkward…"

xXxXx

When Rachel got home; Finn was alone in the living-room with the TV turned on the football game but paying no attention. She thought it was strange, but she put her bag on the table and went to sit on his lap anyway:

"Hi baby; how was your day?"

He was clearly caught distracted: he blinked a few times before answering:

"Fine! Great! I had to come home to get a form I had forgotten and I've met Kurt's cousin."

Rachel smiled:

"Talking about her and Kurt; he called today asking if we didn't want to go with him and Blaine to take her to see Wicked this weekend as a welcome to New York. I said we would go. I mean; my audition is tomorrow during the freshman ripping, and that leaves Saturday absolutely free for me. Is it okay by you?"

Finn usually was the one who heard on their relationship; so he simply nodded and kissed her. Rachel, on the other hand, was the talker:

"I told Kurt to invite Brody too; he also loves Wicked…"

However, Finn's patience had limits and Brody was it. He growled and hid his face on a pillow to avoid picking up a fight. He had never really gotten over the fact that Rachel and this guy had dated and that she continued to play little friends with him. But tonight he didn't want fight with her; not when he felt so guilty.

xXxXx

Kurt called Louisa from across the room. She was happy to see a familiar face when she was so nervous; even when it came accompanied by a face she wasn't that excited about. Kurt hugged her:

"Are you ready for your ripping?"

"My what?"

Blaine intervened:

"Our ripping; it's how people at NYADA know the freshmen presentation for Carmen Tibidaux."

She smirked:

"Oh! _Now_ I'm calm."

Kurt smiled at her:

"You'll be fantastic! I've seen you singing a thousand times…"

Indeed, Louisa went very well singing _Over the Rainbow_ from the Wizard of Oz. When she finished the last note; she could see Kurt and Blaine giving her a standing ovation and Mrs. Tididaux giving her a weak smile.

Blaine went after Louisa; he had chosen something a little off his usual catalog, as Kurt informed her. Blaine was singing the theme from Zeffirelli's _Romeo and Juliet_. Louisa could now see that Kurt wasn't lying when he said his boyfriend had the most amazing voice. She got carried away by Blaine's sweet voice and, much to her surprise, a boy kept appearing in her daydreams. A boy she barely knew but who made her heart beats faster: Finn.

xXxXx

At the end of the ripping, Louisa decided Kurt and Blaine were too sugary for her today. She politely excused herself from them and left towards her dorm. She wasn't very far from the Round Room when a very good-looking guy stopped her:

"So you are the Brazilian girl everyone has been talking about?"

Louisa turned surprised at him:

"I've already got a reputation?"

He laughed a beautiful smile:

"Not everyone has the guts to face Cassandra July."

She turned red:

"I shouldn't have done that."

"I like that you did and you impressed everyone right now. I'm Brody; Brody Weston. May I add that you have no chance with Blaine?"

She looked puzzled at him:

"I beg your pardon?"

"I saw how dreamy your eyes have turned while he sang. But, news flash for you; he's gay and that boy he was talking to is his boyfriend."

"Well, news flash for you: he's also my cousin."

Brody was the one shocked this time:

"You are the cousin Kurt couldn't shut up about? Girl, you are full of surprises!"

"Does _everyone_ here know Kurt?"

xXxXx

Rachel rushed in the Round Room but, unfortunately, the ripping had already finished. The only familiar face she saw was Rebecca, a girl who took several classes with her. She approached the girl to try to know how things went:

"Rebecca?"

"Rachel! You _just_ lost the ripping…"

She smiled:

"I'm so sorry; I wished to have seen my friend Blaine. I had an audition for an off-Broadway production and it finished earlier than I thought. I ran here to see if I could catch a glimpse of Blaine…"

"He was the last one; a couple of minutes earlier and you'd seen him. But he did very well."

Rachel grinned:

"That's great! And the others? Anyone we should worry?"

Rebecca approached her with a conspiratorial glance:

"Have you heard about the Carmen Miranda girl who answered back Cassandra July? She sang today too and got a smile from Carmen Tibidaux."

Rachel gasped:

"We _really_ should worry! Who is she? Is she still around?"

Rebecca took a look around and pointed out in a corridor:

"There! She's the one talking to Brody Weston."

xXxXx

"I'm telling you Finn; this Carmen Miranda girl means trouble. She has she gotten here all the way from Brazil? What has she done?"

Finn sighed. He had heard Rachel talking about that girl a million times since yesterday and, honestly, he couldn't care less. It all seemed just like Rachel overreacting and, right now, he was just hoping Blaine, Kurt and his cousin would arrive at the theater so they would have something else to talk about.

"Rachel, you haven't even talked to the girl…"

"Finn! Aren't you listening? She has a reputation already; and the way she was talking to Brody…"

Finn interrupted her:

"You know what I think? I think you are just jealous of Brody!"

They would get into an intense fight but Finn saw the other three arriving at a distance. He pointed them out to Rachel and her face changed:

"It's her!"

"Of course it's her; I told you Kurt and Blaine would pick Louisa up."

"No Finn; she's Carmen Miranda!"

xXxXx

Kurt could tell something was wrong with Rachel tonight, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She had been acting oddly the last week because of the frenzy she got in whenever she had a big audition (one of the pleasures of not living with Rachel anymore was not having to deal with it). However, her audition had been yesterday. When he introduced Rachel to Louisa; the tension was tangible between the two of them.

Louisa didn't know what it was, but something in the way Finn's girlfriend looked at her was not right. They had tried to be friendly while greeting when introduced, but she felt they were fooling no one. Then, as sitting on this Broadway theater to watch Wicked; Louisa couldn't control herself as to start quiet singing along with Glinda to the lyrics of _What's this feeling_. She could tell Rachel was singing Elphaba's lines in her sit as well. The sparks flying between them were almost visible.

xXxXx

"Ms. Berry? If you could; we would like to hear your voice…"

Rachel walked towards the microphone stand on her Singing 3 class. This was her moment; this was what she knew how to do and no Carmen Miranda would get on her way.

"Good afternoon. I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing _Fame_ from the musical Fame."

As Rachel was training her singing voice; Louisa and Blaine were working hard to keep up with their acting class. Kurt was struggling to follow the complicated choreography he had to learn this week; Finn was practicing a monologue in an empty classroom at NYU and Brody was taking directing classes. They were all seeking the absolute same thing: have their names forever remember. Fame…


	2. Working Class

Chapter 2: Working Class

"More oatmeal, honey?"

"Thanks, I'm fine. But Kurt; sit down. There's something I've been whiling to ask you."

As breakfast was the only meal they were sure to have together; it also became Kurt and Blaine's time to share things and catch up on each other's lives. Kurt sat down and squeezed Blaine's hand encouraging him to go on.

"Is something going on with Louisa or she simply have a problem with me?"

Kurt pursed his lips and took a deep breath before answering:

"Yes and yes. She has some issues she doesn't like to talk about and she's not that into you. But I'm afraid you'll have to gain her trust to settle things with her. She'd kill me if I told you anything."

Blaine sighed:

"I try to reach for her but she doesn't let me. I mean; she's always polite and friendly, but she's always so distant…"

Kurt shrugged:

"That's Louisa. You see, Blee; Louisa is that kind of person that looks tough on the outside but is really soft. She has her problems as I had mine. She has put on all those walls to protect herself and the only way of letting them down is if she trusts you. Once she does; she's the best of friends. She was the first person I came out to."

Blaine had moist eyes:

"Kurt! I never knew your relationship was so deep. That's beautiful. I was never this close to Cooper or with any of my cousins to come out to them. My first experience was telling my parents and…you know that didn't end well."

"Oh honey; I wish you had. It'd have been so much easier for you. Anyway, I find it very cute that you are so interested in getting to know my cousin. Give her time and she'll warm up to you. I'll see if I can talk to her. For now, you have me to help you with whatever you need."

Kurt got up from his sit and went to sit on Blaine's lap; engaging in their first make-up section of the day.

xXxXx

Kurt and Blaine entered NYADA and saw Louisa having coffee with a chubby grumpy girl Kurt knew to have been one of Adam's Apples and who took a few classes with him. They bought coffees for themselves and joined the girls.

"Hi boo."

Louisa looked up smiling:

"Hey pumpkin! Guys, let me introduce you; this is Maggie Cooper, my roommate. Maggie, those are Kurt Hummel, my cousin, and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson."

After the traditional hand-shakes, Kurt and Blaine joined them at the table. Maggie looked at Kurt:

"We know each other, right? You are a soft-man like me; we share some classes."

Kurt nodded and smiled. Blaine gave one more attempt at being friendly with Louisa:

"So, Louisa, did you solve your problems with Cassandra? Can I count on seeing you in class this week?"

She sighed:

"Well, it wasn't easy but it's solved. According to the rule-book she has to accept me on her class; which she's absolutely not pleased about. However, as a punishment, now I have to work for her and she's making sure I won't have an easy time. Anyway, I guess it could have been worse. The only thing that bugs me is that it makes things harder to find a paid job."

Kurt looked at her puzzled:

"Are you job hunting? I thought your scholarship got things covered for you."

"Sort of; it pays for tuition and gives me a dorm room and a little money to eat at the university. I want a job so I'll be able to pay my own rent. I need my own place; particularly my own shower."

They all laughed and Maggie threw her a sympathetic glance:

"Right back at you, sister. I know how tough it can be to find a place you can be alone around here. I wished I could move; but you're my first roommate that isn't a psycho."

Louisa suddenly had an idea:

"Hey Maggie, what if we shared some place? We've been getting along fine and, at least, we only would have to share the bathroom with one other person."

Kurt saw Maggie smiling for the first time.

"That could work. I don't mind having to share the bathroom with you. I could see with my boss if there's a spot for you at Coffee'N'Stuff."

Louisa chuckled:

"That's a terrible name for a coffee place."

"Tell me about it! But the coffee is good. It's inside a bookstore, Books'N'Stuff, hence the name. My boss, Mr. Peaches, is creepy. But the salary is good and the hours are flexible."

Blaine intervened:

"I know that place! The old lady who runs the bookshop is adorable and the Medium Drip is killer. And Louisa, I'm also looking for a job; if I find somewhere interesting looking for your profile I'll let you know."

She smiled feebly at him:

"Thank you."

xXxXx

At the end of the day, Maggie guided Louisa out of NYADA through a side door that almost no one used. She pointed out a cozy shop across the street:

"It's there."

A little bell jingled as they opened the door and a fat-bellied big mustached man yelled at Maggie from the mezzanine where the coffee house was placed:

"You are late Ms. Cooper!"

Maggie signaled Louisa to not pay attention to him and guided her upstairs. She went behind the counter and tied her apron on before chasing after her boss:

"Mr. Peaches, I brought my friend Louisa with me today so you could interview her for the barista position that opened."

"But there are no barista position opened. You are my barista."

He walked away from her and she waved Louisa to join her behind the counter; which she did quite reluctantly. Maggie went on following Mr. Peaches:

"But Mr. Peaches, you were saying just yesterday that we might need some extra help around here since the NYADA term has started."

Slowly, Maggie's and Mr. Peaches' voices began to fade away in Louisa's mind as she saw a chief's knife lying on the counter. The blade was growing larger and larger in her head and her toughs started to take a familiar way she fought daily to avoid. _It would be just something small. There'll be no harm. Just a little cut that tomorrow no one will notice._ She was awaken from her trance by Mr. Peaches' voice screaming at Maggie:

"I said no, Maggie! I can't hire anyone right now."

Maggie turned to say something to her, but Louisa was already apologizing and walking towards the exit:

"It's okay, Maggie. I can't work here anyway; you know… Cassandra… too many classes… See you at our dorm."

Louisa was talking and walking hastily backwards so she didn't see the rounded cheeked old lady that had entered the shop. Nor she could avoid bumping into said old lady.

Maggie was watching all from upstairs and gasped:

"Oh, Mrs. Smitty! I'm so sorry. This is my friend Louisa. I took her here to try a job at the coffee shop."

Mrs. Smitty looked at Louisa who was still lying on the floor:

"It's okay. At least only my books fell down; not me. Are you fine, young lady?"

Louisa started gathering Mrs. Smitty's books in a rush while trying to hide her embarrassment:

"I'm… I'm fine. I'm so sorry I bumped into you."

The old lady grinned at her:

"No problem, my dear. However, I'm not that young anymore and I could use some help carrying these books inside. I could offer you a cup of tea."

Louisa smiled:

"It won't be necessary. It'll be my pleasure to carry those books for you ma'am."

xXxXx

Mrs. Smitty entered her office followed by Louisa. She indicated the girl where to land the books and went to her electric kettle.

"When you said tea wouldn't be necessary; did you mean you don't like tea or you were just trying not to give me trouble?"

Mrs. Smitty casted her a mischievous glance and Louisa couldn't help but chuckle:

"I actually love tea. I just don't want to bother you any longer. Especially after I almost knocked you down."

"Nonsense. I always like to have company for tea. You already proved me you're a polite yet clumsy girl. And for the weight you seem to be carrying on your back, I'd guess you are also a book-worm."

"Guilty as charged."

Louisa smiled and sat down at the chair Mrs. Smitty was pointing to her. The lady dished the tea for both of them and sat on a chair that faced Louisa's.

"I believe we haven't been properly introduced; I'm Eleanor Smitty, the owner of this book shop."

"My name is Louisa Hummel and I'm Maggie's friend and roommate."

"Nice to meet you, Louisa. Could you do me a favor a pick that picture frame that's behind you?"

As Louisa turned to pick it; Eleanor went on:

"That a look at it. See that boy? He's my son."

Louisa stared at the smiling boy who appeared to have eighteen years at most. He was in a beach setting and waved at the camera. She didn't know what Mrs. Smitty's point was, so she tried a nice comment:

"He's very handsome."

"He took his life. He was smiling all the time; but a mother always knows when a kid is screaming on the inside. Unfortunately, nobody talked about depression at that time and my husband never let him seek for the appropriate help. He was the one who took this picture of our son a few weeks before the incident. He used to say I spoiled the boy too much and I wasn't teaching him how to be a man. Sorry, I digress. What I mean is that I know that look on your face…"

Louisa was totally caught by surprise and she couldn't make sense of the woman's words:

"I'm sorry?"

Eleanor went on ignoring Louisa's astonishment:

"What's your diagnose?"

Louisa was even more perplexed, but she ended up lowering her head and answering in the stronger voice she could manage at the moment: a mere whisper:

"Anxiety disorders… depression comes as a side effect…"

Mrs. Smitty nodded:

"You see; I could use some help around the shop…"

Louisa got up:

"I don't think I can accept your offer…"

"Why not?"

They both stared at each other in silence. Louisa wanted to run away from there the fastest she could. However, she knew she had a moral debt with this lady. Finally, she came up with a question:

"What was his name?"

"Warren."

"You see; I know your look too. I've seen it a million times on my mother: it's absolute concern yet absolute powerlessness."

"So why don't we make a change for them?"

"Don't you think it would be too cruel on both of us?"

Mrs. Smitty smiled the most earnest smile she gave all the afternoon:

"I don't remember my son with sorrow. I rejoice the wonderful person he was. What's her name? Your mother's?"

Louisa grinned for the first time since entering that shop:

"Maria. I'm Maria Louisa after her."

A few more moments of silence went by with Eleanor just smiling at the girl. Louisa could feel those eyes weighting on her and sighed:

"You've got me ma'am: for her. I'm in."

Mrs. Smitty clapped her hands:

"Great, my darling. It will be our little secret. And please call me Eleanor."

xXxXx

Louisa went to meet Kurt in a bar called _Call Backs_ as the night began to fall. She entered the building and saw her cousin waving at her from the counter.

"Hi pumpkin. Why are we meeting here?"

Blaine got up from behind the counter saying hi and scaring Louisa.

"Blaine! You scared me to death."

He laughed with her:

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. But you're not the only one with great news today. This is my new job. Here, these drinks are on the house."

Louisa looked concerned at him:

"Are you sure it's such a good idea to be handing out free drinks on your first day?"

Blaine laughed:

"It's still my bartender training. I'm not allowed to serve these to paying customers; if you don't have them, I'll have to toss them out. They are also nonalcoholic. Anyway, I'll only take the night shifts as I'm being trained. As I'm underage; I'll be taking the lunch shifts. I've got to go now to check the stock, but enjoy your beverages."

Louisa sipped her drink and turned to Kurt:

"He's actually good at this."

Kurt smirked at her:

"Are you warming up at Blaine?"

"Not so much as I'm trying not to cause you any trouble. I pretty much hate him."

Kurt rolled his eyes at her:

"I know all your hating Blaine thing is because you love me and that's why I'm asking you to try."

"I'm trying to protect you."

"I know, sweetie, but I don't need protection. I need peace between my cuties See, I'm not even asking you to be friends with Rachel."

She snorted and observed as he smilingly took another sip from his drink. As a proud mother, she said to her cousin:

"I love you, pumpkin."

He made an _aw_ face and hugged her:

"I love you too boo and I'm really happy that you have moved near me. But, you need to stop hating everyone else I love. Believe me, Blaine is not the bad guy. Could you give him a chance?"

She smirked:

"I could think of it if you told me what's behind your long face…"

"I can read me too well! That could be annoying. I'm just a little hopeless today. I thought by now New York wouldn't crush me so much."

"Kurt! You are doing great! You are in the greatest city in the world; studying at the best academy and doing an internship at a fashion magazine. Not to mention a boyfriend that, I have to give it to him, will do anything for you. You got a brilliant future ahead of you. You know what I think? I think it would do amazingly well for both of us if you went on that stage and sang. I miss hearing your singing voice."

Five minutes later, Kurt was being called at the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen; my name is Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing _Come So Far_ from the musical Hairspray."

xXxXx

Kurt saw more familiar faces applauding him as he finished his song. He got down from the stage and walked towards his brother and Rachel:

"So glad you got the end of my number."

Rachel was hugging him:

"You sounded incredible, Kurt!"

"Well, it was little Louisa there who convinced me."

Rachel shot a glance towards where Louisa was sitting at the bar. She tried to hide the scorn on her face before turning back to Kurt:

"It seems a little crowded at the bar. Finn and I can sit at that little table over there."

Kurt was looking suspicious at her:

"Ok. If we can find a table for four we can all sit together."

Rachel was pulling Finn to the table and the boy was complaining:

"I get that you don't like her; but you could at least try to be polite. You didn't even give me the chance to greet her."

"She hates me too. She doesn't bother to hide."

Finn mumbled to himself:

"Neither do you…"

"What?"

"Nothing! Have you decided if you are singing tonight?"

She smirked at him:

"Oh yeah, I'll be singing. I know exactly what…"

Blaine announced Rachel at the stage:

"Please help me welcome NYADA student Rachel Berry."

They had become regulars atCall Backs and Rachel was welcomed with a round of applause.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be following my friend Kurt in paying homage to the musical Hairspray."

She sang _The New Girl in Town_ with a killer glance constantly focused on Louisa. The Brazilian at first moved uncomfortably on her stool but then began to glance back declaring war was on.

xXxXx

Finn and Louisa were alone in a room rehearsing to Shakira's _Hips Don't Lie._ Finn was struggling with the choreography. Louisa approached him and placed his hands on her hips, letting them be guided by her body's wiggles. As they danced, they were getting closer and closer.

The song ended and they stood staring at each other. Louisa leaned in for a kiss and Finn woke up in a sudden. He was sweating and he could hear Rachel groaning by his side. She mumbled:

"Finn, what's wrong?"

He lay next to her and whispered in her ear:

"Nothing sweetie; I just had a nightmare."

"You woke me up."

She was grumpy and he was trying to calm her down:

"Do you want me to go get you some water?"

"Yes, please."

On his way to the kitchen, a single line of thought was forming in his head: _I'm screwed!_

xXxXx

Louisa was arranging a pile of books when Eleanor came near her and touched her shoulder:

"How's your first day, my darling?"

"Excellent! Thank you so much for this opportunity."

"We are about to close. Can I ask you something?"

Louisa smiled:

"Anything for my fairy-godmother."

"I heard you are a NYADA student. Could you sing to me? I'd love to listen to your voice…"

Louisa considered for a few seconds and came up with the perfect song to express her feelings at the moment: _All Star_ by Smash Mouth. The song gave her a new boost to finish up her work for the day.

As she reached the last chord; she began to hear applause. She smiled as she saw Finn by the door; but her smile soon fade away as she spotted Rachel standing next to him. Finn, unaware of his surroundings, exclaimed:

"That was awesome! I've never heard you singing voice; it's beautiful."

Louisa blushed:

"Thank you."

Rachel was disgusted by the interaction going on by her side. She faked a smiled and said to the other girl:

"Kurt told us where you were working and we thought of coming by to say hello on your first day."

Louisa wouldn't go down without a fight:

"That's so nice of you. You are unlucky, however. We are about to close and you won't have much time to look around. But I'm inviting you to come back another time and have a cup of coffee; my treat."

Finn was caught by his stomach:

"Awesome!"

Rachel saw through Louisa and put on her poker face:

"Of course we'll, sweetie. Well, since you are closing; we better leave. See you at NYADA."

Louisa watched as Rachel pulled Finn outside the store. What she didn't see was Brody bumping into them on their way out.

xXxXx

Brody always found awkward meeting Rachel with her boyfriend. They had tried to be friends but they both knew they were interested in the same girl. Brody hadn't given up his hopes on Rachel because he knew she felt something other than friendship for him.

He approached the shop and saw the girl he was looking for dressed in her working apron. She was cuter than he remembered. The bell on the door jingled as he opened it; but Louisa was too distracted organizing a pile of books to hear it. As he approached the girl; he could tell she was daydreaming. His mind began to add two plus two and he came to a conclusion:

"It's Finn then."

She jumped at the sound of his voice. But as she saw it was him, she simply smiled politely:

"Oh, it's you. Sorry, we are closed. But you were saying?"

"It's Finn; isn't it? The one you've been daydreaming about."

Louisa was red but she kept on her serious face:

"Finn is practically my cousin."

Brody knew he had hit the spot and couldn't help but smirk:

"Practically; but for real he's not."

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

He approached her and could feel the proximity made her nervous:

"The only think on your way is Rachel. Well, today is your lucky day: I want her and you want him. I say we make a deal."

She breathing was uneven but she made a disgusted face the same way:

"That's sick."

He snorted:

"But I got you thinking."

She pushed him away and walked back to the books she was arranging:

"We are closed. You better go now."

He smirked again:

"Fine, I'll go. But I warn you that you'll be hearing much about me the next days."

She rolled her eyes as he walked outside the door.

xXxXx

At the end of the week, Coffee'N'Stuff was found filled with NYADA students. Finn had come to pick Rachel up and had insisted with her to join Kurt and Blaine in their visit to Louisa's work place. She and Maggie had finished their shifts and allowed them to stay for more cups of coffee on the house. Brody had heard the invitation as he was in the store stalking Louisa; his new habit. (Not that she was as much annoyed by that as she wanted to make it seem).

Even if the threats were silent; one could feel the tension in the air. Blaine, who was still on his quest to make his relationship with Louisa calmer, asked Maggie if he could use their piano. He sat down and coughed to get everyone's attention:

"I've been missing the big group numbers we used to have in Glee club. Would you join me on a song?"

Kurt, who didn't hide the grin on his face whenever he looked at Blaine, was the first to answer:

"I will! What do you have in mind?"

Blaine winked at him and began to play the first chords of _Unwritten_ by Natasha Bedingfield. Kurt sat by his side on the piano and began to sing with him. One by one, the others joined them and they finished the song as a choir singing together about the incertitude of their future. For the few minutes the song lasted; the tensions were dissolved and one could see some smiles between enemies. Maybe they could write a future in which they all could fit.

* * *

**Cutting yourself is never the answer. If you are having bad thoughts; please search for help. There are several hot-lines who are whiling to help people in a desperate hour.**


	3. Call Me Lou

Chapter 3: Call Me Lou

Rubbing other people sweat out of the floor wasn't the most pleasant activity Louisa knew. She wasn't entirely sure if Cassandra was allowed to have her doing this kind of activity as her punishment, but she wouldn't be the one to give the taste to the infamous Cassy July as to complain to the department chair.

In a way, Louisa liked the physical work as punishment because it was a way to avoid the much worse punishments her thoughts had in store for her. She wasn't angry about what she said to Cassandra; she was angry for having permitted herself to explode and being let in such a vulnerable position. Her secret had been less secure ever since.

She entirely trusted Kurt not to tell anybody about it; but there were other people getting dangerously close. She was glad Eleanor knew it and, knowing Eleanor's own secret, they were now supporting each other. Maggie, Finn and Brody were easily fooled by Louisa's always-on smile. But there was Blaine. He was hot on her trail and nothing whiling to let her go. Rachel and Cassandra would be thrilled to have this to use against Louisa; but not Blaine. Why did he insist so much on being nice to her and gaining her trust?

Her track of thoughts was interrupted by a group of Cassandra's worshippers coming in the room to stretch and rehearsal. The one who seemed to be the queen-bee looked at Louisa on her knees like she was some sort of dust-bin someone forgot to empty:

"Are you done here? We need the classroom and Cassandra said it would be okay…"

Louisa tried to hide her mockery in a smile:

"Pretty much done. You can use the room; I won't be on your way."

She started to collect the cleaning material to put it back on the locker and overheard the girls gossiping:

"So this is the dangerous Carmen Miranda we should all be afraid of?"

"Isn't she supposed to be Brazilian and, you know, hot?"

"What people see in her?"

"Perhaps she's missing her fruit basket and her flock of flying monkeys..."

They fell in a fit of laughter and Louisa just left the room slamming the door behind her to avoid making another scene.

xXxXx

Blaine was peacefully sipping his coffee in one of NYADA's corridors. Then, all of a sudden, a pearly-white blur passed him by and entered in one of the rehearsal auditoriums. That sink color left no doubts that it was one of the Hummels, but the flow of straight brown hair behind it made him sure it was Louisa.

Blaine followed her in the auditorium and closed the door behind him. She was absorbed in her activity of pacing around training high notes in the stage. He walked slowly towards her and only hesitantly called her name when he was midway. She turned to him in rage:

"What? What do you want now?"

Blaine's patience had limits and he strongly threw his bag at a chair and ran the stairs to the stage:

"ENOUGH! Enough now; we need to talk! If not for me, for Kurt's sake at least."

She rolled her eyes:

"It's for Kurt's sake that I am polite and friendly to you. But we don't need to be pals."

"What's your problem with me anyway?"

She looked at him with a face that showed she did not believe her ears:

"You still ask? After what you did to him? After how hard you broke his heart? I know I lived far but Kurt and I have always been close; he trusts me. He called me to tell everything he was going through. I heard him sob and I heard him cry; it broke my heart. That's why I hate you."

Blaine had a lot to say; a lot of words Kurt had used after they've got back together to comfort him about his mistake. However, his guilt spoke louder and he fought with his tears. He cleaned the single one that had escaped him, sighed and sat at the piano. He knew he was not good at talking about his emotions, but he was terrific at singing them. He began to sing _Something_ from the Beatles changing the pronouns to make it adequate for him and Kurt.

At first, Louisa turned at him surprised, but whiting a few verses she joined him humming a backing vocal. It soon turned into a duet with Louisa adding lyrics to Blaine's melody. She was using the song to confront him about his feelings towards her cousin and to warn him she was around to protect Kurt. Blaine finished the last chords on the piano and they stood quietly staring at each other.

Louisa was the one to break it first with a smirk:

"I guess you are okay."

Blaine snorted and shook his head:

"What? That's really all you have to say? Stubbornness really runs in the family."

"Get over it pal; that's the best you can get."

Blaine stood up from the stool and leaned closer to her:

"I'm not giving up on you."

Her smile now was honest:

"Thank you."

Blaine was surprised by her reaction:

"For what?"

"For not giving up on Kurt."

It was Blaine's turn to smirk:

"My pleasure."

She rolled her eyes but started laughing. Blaine dared pass his arm around her in a side hug; she let. They'd find a way to understand each other.

xXxXx

Finn was nervous while he waited Rachel to get back home. He ran to her as soon as he heard the key on the door:

"Did you get it?"

She looked down and pursed her lips before looking at him grinning and nod. Finn's own smile couldn't fit his face and he lifted her up in the air and started twisting:

"I knew it; I knew it! This calls for a celebration."

Rachel couldn't stop herself from laughing but tried to get some sense into him:

"A got a part in the ensemble and it's an off-off-Broadway production."

"But you are still part of the cast of Spring Awakening and it's still in New York, right? We could call it your kind of Broadway debut, right?"

She smiled her proud smile at him:

"I love your optimism. You are right: this call for a celebration."

Finn gave an excited jump and punch in the air. Rachel walked towards him and grabbed his waist:

"Can we celebrate it my way?"

He smirked as he pushed a stray of hair away from her face:

"What do you have in mind?"

She let go of him and walked to their stereo. She turned it on and found the song she wanted in the CD they've been listening for the past week. Turning to her boyfriend, Rachel signaled him to join her:

"You've been helping me prepare for my audition and I thought we could have a celebratory duet."

The chords of _Touch Me_ from Spring Awakening started filling the room. Finn joined her in the center of the room and began to sing. He took his girlfriend in his arms and they shared some kisses between the verses they sang. Things were getting hotter and hotter and the celebratory duet was soon replaced by celebratory love making.

At the end, Rachel was lying on Finn's shoulder and tracing patterns with her fingers in his chest. He just adoringly observed her fingers and smiled. At last, he kissed the top of her head for which she responded with a pleased hum:

"It feels so good being in your arms."

Finn let his head fall on the pillow and the smile on his face:

"I missed us being like that. I like when it's all peace and quiet."

"Lately we haven't been the only two of us on this bed, am I right? I always feel like Louisa and Brody are haunting us all night."

Finn made an uncomfortable groan and Rachel adjusted herself so she could watch his eyes:

"I'm serious here. Maybe it's time we talk about this because we'll have to keep meeting them. I love you Finn; I really do. I want everything to be alright between us."

He chose to go with sincerity:

"Alright, I am attacked to Louisa. She's pretty, nice, has a great body and the entire thing about her being foreigner makes her hot and interesting. But I love you Rachel; I love the life we've built together. And I know you still have strong feelings for Brody; but I also know your feelings for me are stronger. So, yes; let's put it all aside and just be us."

"Wow; I wasn't expecting so much sincerity. But I think you've got it right; this is about us and about now. Let's be happy together."

They sealed the deal with yet more passionate kisses.

xXxXx

Slowly Call Backs and Coffee'N'Stuff were becoming their favorite hang-out places. Blaine's and Louisa's new found truce was celebrated with a lunch at Call Backs to which Kurt was their special guest. Kurt was grinning from ear to ear as he proposed a toast:

"Let's toast peace between my loved ones."

Blaine raised his glass with a "Cheers" but Louisa smirked at him:

"Easy pumpkin; we are not including Rachel in this are we?"

Kurt rolled his eyes:

"Why do you have to be such a buzz-killer?"

She poked her tongue out at him:

"That's exactly what you love about me."

Before Kurt could answer, Blaine was taking the moment to joke:

"Aw! You two and your love are an example for families everywhere."

They all laughed together and Kurt was glad to see Louisa was laughing genuinely and being more her true self with Blaine. He was also fond when his boyfriend started the next conversation:

"Well Louisa; now we are officially friends, can I ask how you are enjoying your New York life so far?"

"First of all Blaine Anderson; let's not push it. I just promised truce. But to answer you; I like it here a lot. Not that I didn't love my life in Rio and that I don't miss people and places like crazy. Life was getting hard there and studying musical theater here is a blessing. Even with Cassandra July at my back."

Kurt looked at her sympathetically:

"Is she still giving you a hard time?"

She nodded:

"Not that I don't deserve it. The worse part, however, it's not her. I'm fed up with her worshipers who treat me like a slave. I'm done with all the Carmen Miranda jokes and the monkey noises. What are they? Five?"

Blaine nodded understandingly; he was also tired of hearing the same jokes over and over again each class they shared. Kurt, on the other hand, just had an idea:

"I know what you need. For your New York experience to become a real one; you're in desperate need of a makeover."

Louisa entered in her most defensive mode:

"Oh no, no, no."

Kurt wouldn't be convinced so easily:

"Come on; yoga pants, t-shirts and your hippie skirts are _not_ a fashion statement."

"The answer is still no, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

Blaine could see both their stubbornness fighting forever; he decided to interfere. He looked straight into Louisa's liquid brown eyes:

"Are you denying your cousin a chance to do a makeover?"

She sighed admitting defeat:

"Fine…"

Kurt squeaked excited:

"Fabulous! It will work just fine; I know this great outlet an hour away. Both I and Blaine have the day off this Saturday; we could rent a car and call it a day."

Blaine smiled seeming happy about the idea and Louisa rolled her eyes not believing what she had caught herself into.

xXxXx

"Rachel!"

Brody was running to reach her and she smiled seeing it was him:

"Hi there."

"Hello stranger."

Was it wrong if she and Brody were friends? Would Finn feel cheated? To the hell with that; he was the first to be all smiles towards Louisa:

"So, Brody, how's senior year been treating you?"

He grinned:

"Pretty harshly; but I'm a tough guy. And you? What are the news in Rachel Berry's world?"

"I got casted! An off-off-Broadway production of Spring Awakening and I'm part of the ensemble; but still…"

"That's fantastic news, Rachel. Let's go take a coffee and you can tell me all about it."

She hesitated and he looked at her confused:

"What? Are you tired of Coffee'N'Stuff or is it Mr. Boyfriend?"

She bit her lips before answering:

"Don't mock him! Finn and I were in a sort of delicate place and I don't want to make things worse."

"I can't believe it, Rachel. I'm all in for you being true to the one you are with; but I can't believe you two are so narrow-minded as to think a boy and a girl can be friends. Unless there's something else on your part that you are not telling me."

There was; there were so many things Finn caught just by looking at her and that Brody either couldn't or pretended he couldn't to tease her. But now if she said no he would be sure, wouldn't he? After all, he was inviting her for coffee at the place where they were bounded to bump into lots of familiar faces; he couldn't mean anything else, could he? One cup of coffee wouldn't kill anyone.

She gladly took the arm he was stretching to her and began to catch him up with everything she had been into lately.

xXxXx

The rented car Kurt had found was really comfortable and Louisa adjusted herself on the back seat preparing for a long day of shopping and try-outs. This wasn't her favorite activity and Kurt and Blaine playing the lovey-dovey couple all day wouldn't make things easier. She let a sigh escape and Kurt had inquiring eyes set on her through the rear mirror. She tried to explain herself:

"I still can't believe you convinced me to do it."

Kurt smirked:

"You know you need it. Darling, I know red shoes can be great to complete an outfit; but if you wear them every day they can't even be called proper."

"You are _not_ taking all my red shoes away from me!"

"Not _all _of them. You've got at least to buy new red converses ones; the ones you have are a crime. You've got to hand them over, Dorothy. They need to be burned."

Blaine was fighting hard not to laugh. Louisa was awestruck for a while but decided to play along:

"Funny; I've always pictured you as Glinda not Elphaba."

Kurt chuckled:

"But I am!"

He searched for something in his iPod and pressed play. He winked at Louisa:

"I am… _Popular…"_

He began to sing along with Glinda to his recorded version of _Popular_ from Wicked causing the other two to laugh uncontrollably. Kurt got fueled by his audience and began to make faces that went with the song. Blaine took his phone from his pocket and began to record his boyfriend to which Louisa just rolled her eyes.

With the laughing atmosphere; they weren't aware of the time passing by and, before they realized, Kurt was exclaiming:

"It's here!"

xXxXx

"Kurt! I told you a million times I can't possibly fit into these dresses you are trying to make me wear!"

Kurt sighed is his best diva impersonation:

"Cut down the drama, boo. They're not even that tight!"

"I'm serious Kurt. They don't fit!"

He rolled his eyes:

"You asked for it; I'm coming in."

Before she could say anything; Kurt was already in the cabin with her and closing the drapes behind them. She was essaying a protest but he cut her mid-sentence:

"Come on; I'm your gay cousin and you are not even naked. You can't possibly… Oh My! What are those in your legs?"

She looked down embarrassed:

"The reason why I didn't want you in... That's why I'm always in pants or longs skirts."

"How did you get all those scars in your inner thigh?"

"I was a teenager with my problems; you can do the math…"

Kurt was still shocked and she could see he was a little scared:

"But you don't do that anymore, right? They seem fading."

"I stopped; but the thoughts of doing it again still torment me. But don't worry: I'm in medication and therapy. I searched for help before I got into something really dangerous."

He pulled her for a hug fighting with his tears:

"Oh boo! You know you are loved, right? You know how perfect you are? We are here to help you; no matter what. You've got to promise me not to even think about something dangerous."

"I can promise you what I promised to my mother: I will call for help whenever I feel bad and the dangerous thoughts come towards me. I can't always control my thoughts but I can control what to do about them."

"I'll take that for now. About your legs; I can still make you fabulous. You've just got to learn how to wear stockings; the season will help. I'll get the final things we need and find Blaine for him to see my work of art."

She chuckled. Next thing she knew; Kurt had found matching stockings for the dress and some great shoes to go with it. He had tricked her into wearing a bright red lipstick and was pulling her by the hand out of the cabin.

She saw Blaine's face changing surprised as he saw her in the new clothes.

"Louisa! I think wouldn't recognize you if we met on the street."

She laughed awkwardly:

"All Kurt's work."

Kurt looked at her with a serious face:

"Not at all, my dearest one. Sometimes you can't really see the beautiful woman you have become. But for you not to forget; I have a gift for you. It's just the basic needs but I'm sure you don't have a good one."

He handed her a make-up case from a brand the only thing she knew about was to be an expensive one. She looked at him with moist eyes:

"You are the best cousin in the world, you know that. Thank you. I'm glad you convinced me. You two actually. And Blaine; I hope you know how lucky you are to having this one loving you."

He opened an honest smile and grabbed Kurt by the waist:

"You can believe me Louisa; I know just how lucky I am."

She grinned back:

"Call me Lou, please. It's how my friends in Brazil called me."

Blaine tested the name on his lips:

"Lou… I like it; suits the new you."

xXxXx

"Looking sharp, Miss Hummel."

Louisa turned to the voice and snorted when she saw Brody:

"Oh, it's you again…"

"Why? You were waiting for Finn?"

She turned around and began to walk away but he held her by her wrist:

"Wait! I get it; I was not nice. My proposition to you was simply awful and I'm here to apologize. Can we start over? Good morning, Louisa. You are looking very nice in your new clothes."

She measured him intrigued but decided to see where it would lead to:

"Thank you. It's part of the perks of beings Kurt Hummel's cousin."

"Ha! I knew Kurt was somehow involved. I must say I have a keen for Kurt's make-overs; they always work."

"You are impossible, you know that?"

He leaned absurdly close and whispered:

"And you like it."

"Cocky, aren't we?"

She caught him off-guard and he laughed:

"Come on; we are friends now, right? Let's celebrate it with a duet. I know just the song."

Brody went to the corner of the empty classroom they were in to turn the stereo on. After a little research to the attached computer, he turned to her and began to sing along John Travolta to the first verses of Grease's _You Are The One That I Want._

Brody was dancing in a sexy provocative way that made Louisa laugh at first. However, she decided to take the challenge and synchronized with Olivia Newton-John's voice while dancing in a teasingly way. Anyone passing by would say they were singing and dancing in a flirting way but neither of them would admit it. Well, not first.

They finished the duet so close that they could feel the other's breath on their skin. Their eyes were locked in a gaze. Brody closed his and said smiling:

"We definitively should do this more often."

"Yeah, maybe. If you can improve…"

"Wow! Now I'm seeing what Carmen Miranda got her reputation for."

She laughed and smirked:

"You've seen nothing."

xXxXx

This week had been a roller-coaster in Louisa's life. Kurt was even closer to her to make sure she was alright. She and Blaine were now in a friendlier zone; not that she trusted him 100%, but it wasn't unpleasant anymore to be around him. Kurt's makeover had helped her awake a confident side of her that had been left aside; she had even turned a few necks at NYADA.

Today she was feeling particularly well and confident. She went to an empty rehearsal auditorium and turned all the spotlights on. She imagined herself in front of a full auditorium and sang all her South-American pride through the lyrics of Milton Nascimento's _Para Lennon e McCartney. _She left her voice flow high not worrying about anything else.

As she finished, she heard applause coming from the audience. She sheltered her eyes to see through the light and saw Kurt and Blaine giving her a standing ovation. Blaine screamed:

"Brava Lou!"

She smiled and bowed to her family in New York.


	4. Jealousy

Chapter 4: Jealousy

"Welcome chez Louisa and Maggie!"

Blaine returned her a grin but Kurt was still looking around a little disgusted. Louisa chuckled at her cousin and got him into a hug:

"Don't give me that scrunchy face, pumpkin. I now it's incredible small and away from pretty much everything. But I'm paying my own rent in New York City; shouldn't you be proud of your cousin?"

He tried a smile that everyone knew was forced. Blaine tried to fix the situation:

"He is! Aren't you, handsome?"

Kurt started to mumble something but Louisa interrupted:

"Besides, Kurt, this is a place with two bedrooms and a living-room with a couch. This means you'll have a place to crash whenever this one is giving you a hard time."

Blaine looked at her offended:

"Last time I'll try to help you, Ms. Hummel."

"You are on, Mr. Anderson."

Kurt sighed:

"Oh Goodness! I thought you two have solved your issues! But you are right. Having your own place is really something big, boo. Even if I don't think I'll need a time off from Blaine; it's good to know I'll have a place to sit other than your dormitory bed whenever I come visit. Why don't we look for a decent coffee shop around here to have a celebratory cup of coffee?"

Louisa checked her watch:

"Or we could head to NYADA and grab our cups to go on Coffee'N'Stuff; because we are already late."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine ironically commented while giving Louisa small pats on the back:

"Really great place, Lou."

xXxXx

Finn had his mouth full of waffle as Rachel left the bathroom and kissed him good-morning. He managed to swallow as she rushed around preparing her breakfast.

"Are you in a hurry? I thought your classes started late today."

She smiled at him while dishing a cup of coffee:

"They do; but Brody also had a free period and offered to help me with choreography for Spring Awakening."

Finn just nodded and looked back to his waffles. She examined him before exclaiming a little offended:

"What? You are not going to say you are jealous of him!"

Finn dropped his fork irritably:

"As a matter of fact; I am! You see; I think it's not fair that last week I completely opened myself to you about what I feel towards Louisa and you said absolutely nothing about Brody. Even after I accused you of still having feelings for him."

"You said yourself, Finn Hudson, that you knew I had feelings for him but you also knew my feelings for you were stronger."

Finn looked at her awestruck:

"And you say it like that? That doesn't mean that I don't care if you go around playing friendly-friends with him! I want you to tell me what feelings are those!"

"You are sounding like a five years old, Finn."

"I'm childish now? I was completely honest with you, Rachel; why can't you give me some light and explain things to me?"

She sighed and looked down for a minute. Then, in the better Rachel Berry stile; she broke into a song to show her mind to Finn. And her mind was in a bitch mode in tune with the Spice Girl's _Wannabe._

xXxXx

"Kurt! Your boyfriend was fantastic at his number yesterday. You must be so proud of him."

Kurt smiled politely at his classmate:

"I am."

"Well, I have to go now. Make sure Blaine knows how great he was. Bye."

Kurt really was proud of how great Blaine and Louisa were doing at their first term at NYADA. At the same time; he couldn't help but to feel overshadowed. All the feelings of rejection by not having entered the first time he auditioned and not having a great reputation by now bugged him every day. It was right that Louisa's reputation was more due to her fierce personality; but everyone knew she was a great singer and no one disputed that. Blaine, on the other hand, was known uniquely because of his talent and, although extremely happy for him, Kurt couldn't avoid feeling inferior.

He was distracted from his thoughts by hands covering his eyes from behind:

"Guess who!"

Kurt smiled and grabbed the hands:

"Like I could ever not recognize you, Blee."

Blaine smiled and pulled him for a kiss. Kurt pecked him but was trying to get away from the embrace. Blaine tightened the grip and whispered in a low voice in his ear:

"Come on gorgeous; the hallway is empty. I miss you so much. We've spent the whole morning apart."

Kurt couldn't resist Blaine's sexy voice and gave in locking their mouths in a passionate kiss. Blaine broke apart after a while with a wide grin spread across his swollen lips. Kurt looked at him and smiled back:

"Have I told you today that I love you?"

Blaine intertwined their fingers:

"You have; but I'm never tired of hearing it from the love of my life. Come on; walk me to my work place and I'll feed you lunch."

xXxXx

Finn arrives at NYADA with a bouquet of roses only to see Brody beating him and approaching Rachel first. Finn was in a hearing distance but somehow concealed so they weren't seeing him. He saw Brody tapping his girlfriend's shoulder and listened to him saying:

"Hey Rachel; how about lunch today? I heard the cafeteria has prepared their famous meatballs."

"Well, I'm vegan. But I insist on paying you lunch today. It's only fair after all the work you went through this morning to teach me those steps."

Finn watched Rachel taking the guy's arm and walking away with him. He didn't know what to do and just stared as the pair slowly faded away in the crowd. He was standing in the middle of the lobby, the bouquet threatening to fall from his hand; when he felt a hand lightly touching his shoulder:

"Finn? Are you alright?"

He looked at the source at the voice still a little dizzy. He saw Louisa standing next to him with a half-smile on her lips and looking like she was expecting an answer. He nodded but she didn't buy it:

"Come on; walk with me to work and you can explain things over a cup of tea."

She started walking in the bookstore's way and it took Finn a few seconds before deciding to follow her.

xXxXx

Louisa opened the door to Books'N'Stuff and smiled a little at the now familiar sound of the bell. Finn was following her looking out of place there; as he wasn't a NYADA student, he didn't go there so often. She turned to him trying to make him more comfortable:

"We can go upstairs and have something on the coffee-shop or I can make you some tea at the staff-room if you rather talk somewhere quiet."

He took some time to process the information:

"Upstairs. I want to grab something to eat too."

"Okay; I have fifteen minutes before my shift starts and we can talk about what's bugging you."

They sat in silence while Finn drank his latte and ate a sandwich. It wasn't awkward and they stared at each other and exchanged some smiles. When he was finished, she friendly touched his arm and looked straight in his eyes:

"Do you _want_ to talk?"

He sighed:

"Maybe it'll work; I just don't know where to start… It's Rachel… And Brody…"

Louisa rolled her eyes:

"I know _he_ can be upsetting."

"Tell me about it… It's just… ugh! I can't find the words."

She pointed her head towards the piano. He shook his head back:

"I can't play."

"Chose a song and I put it on the stereo."

He walked where she was pointing and connected his iPod to the system. He searched for the song and hit play to John Lennon's _Jealous Guy._ He sung the entire song looking at Louisa. His mind was troubled mixing images of her and Rachel; he didn't know to whom he was singing anymore. Louisa smiled as he finished and his mind was brought back to reality:

"In one thing Rachel is right: singing about your feelings really helps."

She pursed her lips and nodded:

"You two will figure things out."

Finn let out a long exhale:

"I'm not so sure. She's confused about her feelings and I'm about mine. Anyway, thank you for the help. I'll let you work now. Here: you can keep the flowers."

xXxXx

Rachel and Brody decided to go get coffee after lunch and were walking towards Coffee'N'Stuff. They saw Louisa sniffing some flowers in a vase before placing it at the shop window. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal Finn waving at her and leaving the shop. Rachel pulled Brody by the arm to hide behind a column:

"Did you see it? Finn just gave her flowers!"

Brody seemed disturbed by it as well. He pulled Rachel back to NYADA:

"Come on; we don't have to watch it…"

Brody didn't thought he'd be so annoyed that Louisa was interacting with Finn. Wasn't it what he wanted after all? With Finn out of the way; Rachel would be free, right? Without seeing what he was doing; Brody had guided them towards the classrooms and they were entering an empty one.

Rachel threw her purse away and let her body slide against the wall to sit on the floor. Brody was quick to sit at her side and take her hand. She looked at him:

"What does he see on her?"

"She's kind of hot. You know; exotic."

She rolled her eyes:

"Oh please. She's just the girl next door. Her Channel hair is _so _last season and her face is just normal. It's all just because you know she's Brazilian."

He smirked:

"Oh no, Rachel; she's pretty. And since after Kurt gave her a makeover; you can see it. You are not a guy; but there's something about those hips. It's like they say: Brazilians do it better."

Rachel made a disgusted face:

"Don't tell me you two…"

"Not yet; but soon. Mark my words, Rachel Berry: soon."

She looked down and started playing with her fingers:

"I thought you loved me."

He carefully touched her face and lifted it up:

"I do. Maybe I'm just getting tired of being single. You still insist on Finn… And, in case you haven't noticed; I want it all…"

In his best rock-star posture; Brody stood up and plugged in an electric guitar. He winked at Rachel and started his performance of Queen's _I Want It All._ Rock was his thing and Brody shined in all his colors. Rachel had no choice but to give him a standing ovation when he was over.

"Thank you, my best groupie."

"And your point with all of this is?"

"That I'm insatiable."

xXxXx

"You called cousin-deliver and here I am."

Louisa turned towards Kurt and embraced him in a bone-crushing hug:

"You don't know how happy I am to see you, silly."

"Wow! From that face I can tell things are worse than I thought."

She simply nodded. He snorted:

"Come on, boo. I'll take you to a fancy place and you can tell me all about it."

He took her to a cozy Italian place they hardly ever went because it was expensive. After an appetizer of a few _focaccias_ to dye for; Louisa's tongue was freer:

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Kurt took her hand and squeezed it:

"When did I ever let you down?"

She smiled and went on in a conspirator whisper:

"I have a crush on Finn and, after this afternoon, I think he's one on me too."

Kurt gasped:

"Oh My! Boo, what the hell did happen this afternoon? I was sure you had something going on with Brody!"

She blushed:

"Well, Brody and I _may_ have flirted; but he's in love with Rachel. Anyway, Finn went to NYADA today to give Rachel some flowers; I think they had a fight this morning. So he gets there with this huge bouquet and sees her going to lunch with Brody. That's when I walked in and saw him devastated. I took him to have a cup of coffee and we talked. Actually, he sang about being jealous. It was supposed to be about Rachel; but his eyes were telling something else…"

"You are getting yourself into quite some trouble, little one. They are already a triangle and you are just entering some very turbulent waters."

She browsed her forehead:

"I know! But what can I do? The people I hang out around here are your friends. They all already had relationships going on and I simply appeared out of thin air!"

"They all like you; well, maybe not Rachel. But this is your group too; don't think you're not welcome. But maybe hanging out with other people would do you good."

"I'm thinking about it; Maggie invited me to join her show-choir group. Apple something… At first I thought I couldn't conciliate it with work and school; but now I'm considering it."

Kurt recovered from his shock and bumped the table:

"You are not joining the Adamless' Apples!"

"That's the name. Wait! Why not?"

Kurt rolled his eyes:

"Because you are trying to engage in social suicide!"

"Hang on a minute; wasn't Adam the guy you dated while you were broken-up with Blaine?"

Kurt stuttered:

"It was; but that's not the point!"

"Yes, it is! You are being hypocrite! The hot guy could have a show-choir group but I can't join it without becoming a pariah?"

"You never liked show-choir! You are not doing it because you love it; you are doing it to push people away!"

She was outraged:

"I certainly am not!"

"Yes, you are. You know what I think? You are so afraid of showing people who you really are that you are _forcing_ people to see you as an outcast."

She couldn't take it anymore. She got up and threw some dollars at the table:

"That's it! I'm leaving now. Thank you for the dinner."

xXxXx

Blaine was anxious waiting for Kurt to get home. He had said he would meet Lou at the bookstore but it had been hours ago. Blaine had called him several times but all the calls ended up in voice mail. Something must have happened.

After the last unanswered text; Blaine let himself fall on the couch and stood there massaging his temple. The problem wasn't just that Kurt was late; the problem was that Kurt always had somewhere else to go. They hardly see each other after having breakfast together nowadays. Kurt was always surrounded by new friends and classmates. The only new friend Blaine had made was Kurt's cousin; and even she didn't like him very much.

He fought his tears the best way he knew how: singing. He sat by the small keyboard they had managed to squeeze into the apartment and began to play a song by the indie artist Darren Criss. However, he couldn't finish playing _Jealousy_ without letting the tears fall. That was when Kurt entered the apartment and saw him crying.

Soon, Kurt's arms were involving him but it didn't make him feel any better:

"Where were you?"

Kurt looked at him seeming hurt:

"I took Louisa to dinner. Well, I tried; we fought and she stormed out. So I walked around for a while to calm down."

"Couldn't you at least pick up your phone to tell me you weren't dead?"

"Easy Blaine! You clearly must be hurt about something; but there's no need to use this tone with me. I had a rough day too!"

Blaine had tears running down his face and he swallowed hard before turning to Kurt with a broke voice:

"You have a rough day every day and there's always someone there to comfort you. You always have a different party or a gather-around to go to and I'm alone in this place cooking dinner you won't eat. My only friend is your cousin; who hates me, by the way!"

Kurt tried to control his anger not to explode with Blaine but he couldn't:

"And do you think it's easy being in your shadow all these years? How do you think it's like to feel you haven't accomplished anything? How do you think I cope with people approaching me just to praise you? It's not because I'm not proud of you; I am. But are you proud of me?"

"Of course I am!"

"What for? I don't want your pity…"

Blaine sat back down and stared at his feet:

"I just started working harder because you were never around."

"It's been a while since I stopped believing in Santa Claus, Blaine."

Blaine got fed up and went to their room slamming the door behind him. Kurt wouldn't be the one crawling back; he grabbed his bag and left the apartment.

xXxXx

"Kurt! Thank Goodness; I thought you were still mad at me. Blaine called at least a hundred times."

Kurt looked at her and said in a small voice:

"Maybe I need some time off Blaine."

Louisa smiled and hugged her cousin:

"Family is family. You can always come here."

He began to feel better in the warmth of her embrace:

"Please don't trash Blaine tonight."

"I'd never! Not with you like this. Today, I'll only prepare you a hot chocolate with all the calories the situation requires."

Kurt made himself comfortable at her couch and she went to the kitchen. She returned with two mugs; handed one to Kurt and sat by his side:

"You are lucky; I even had mini-marshmallows. Do you want to start trashing Blaine? I mean; telling me what happened?"

He smiled behind his mug:

"There's something bugging you too. You go first."

"Okay; I fought with my cousin over something really stupid. I said things I didn't mean and left in the worse way possible. To top it all; he was absolutely right about me."

He grabbed her hand:

"You know your cousin is a wonderful person with a big understanding heart? He also knows you since you were little and he could read you were just upset because he was right. He already forgave you because that's how good he is. Also because he screamed nonsenses to his boyfriend and really needs your shoulder to cry on."

She put both their mugs away and pulled him to lay on her on the couch while cuddling and massaging his head:

"Tell me, my pumpkin; what did silly Blaine do to you this time?"

"We both did actually; he was crying when I got home and we started yelling at each other. The thing is that we have hardly seen each other; I mean, spending quality time together. There were things we were both denying and that boiled up today."

"From what I recall you telling; Blaine is the kind to hide his pain and after doing something he'll regret just because his head is hot."

Kurt got up in a jump:

"Do you think he's cheating on me?"

"Gosh Kurt; no! I don't think he'll ever go _that_ way again. I was referring to your fight."

Kurt relaxed and lay back down:

"Do you ever felt overshadowed by someone?"

"Yes… I grew up feeling this about you. I felt a little about Blaine in our first weeks at NYADA. And now I feel about Carmen Miranda."

"I'm confused; are you talking about the Brazilian artist or your nickname?"

"I'm talking about me. I'm talking about the myth people created around me and that I couldn't possibly live up to. I'm also talking about the mask I hide behind to keep people from finding out about my disease."

"Oh boo…"

"It's nothing. Let me give you the same advice I gave Finn this afternoon: why don't we sing about our feelings?"

"Only if you let me produce the costumes."

After proper dressing up; Kurt and Louisa were back in the living-room singing a mash-up consisting of Kurt singing _Mr. Cellophane_ from Chicago and Louisa singing _Superboy and the Invisible Girl_ from Next to Normal.

At the end of it; they felt laughing on the couch. Louisa recovered first and turned to him:

"Are you going back home or are you crashing on my couch?"

"Can I stay?"

"Of course; there will ever be a place for you wherever I am. But I have one condition."

"What is it?"

"Call Blaine. There are million unanswered calls from him on my phone. I know it was childish of him to run and slam the door; but that's no reason for you to disappear in New York City not telling anyone where you are. I wouldn't betray you telling him you are here; but he's really worried."

"I'll text him."

"Fine enough."


	5. Something to Remember

Chapter 5: Something to Remember

"So, what will you order?"

"Boo, I'm not sure buying Blaine coffee is the best thing for me to do now…"

"Oh Kurt; haven't I told you? You are making things up with your boyfriend today. We are buying him his favorite kind of coffee, we'll go to you guys' apartment, you are going to give him the coffee and talk things over with him. Then you'll engage in amazing make-up sex and luckily I'll be far away not to hear it."

Kurt smiled at her:

"But why? Why are you doing this?"

She gave him a side hug and rubbed his arm:

"Because I love you, pumpkin. And I want to see you happy. What can I do? Your mind is set that Blaine is the one… Besides, the guy has already called me a hundred times; he packed my mail box and voice mail. And I know you; you won't call him back."

"Well, if I didn't know you; I'd say you are worried about Blaine."

She smirked at him:

"Glad you know me."

He grinned back at his cousin and walked towards the barista to order his and Blaine's favorite coffees along with some heart-shaped cookies.

xXxXx

Finn rubbed his eyes and it took him a few minutes to remember where he was. It wasn't the first time he had to sleep in the bedroom that once belonged to Kurt; but this time it was his choice to sleep there.

He went a little drowsy to the kitchen were Rachel was already having breakfast. He tried to smile her good-morning and she simply turned her head away. He was still outraged as he spoke:

"I can't believe that you are mad at me after what I saw yesterday."

She returned him an icy glare:

"It's me that can't believe you are saying this after what _I _saw yesterday!"

"And what was that; may I be informed?"

"You giving flowers to Louisa and then not wanting to sleep in the same bedroom as me."

Finn looked at her in disbelief:

"How dare you accuse me? After our discussion in the morning; I bought you flowers and when I went to NYADA to give them to you I saw you holding Brody's arm and offering to buy him lunch. Louisa saw me distressed and invited me over for coffee."

"Since when did you and Louisa become best friends?"

"I don't know; probably since when you decided to see Brody behind my back!"

Rachel got up throwing her napkin away:

"Brody has ever been my friend. That's it; nothing more! I'm with you!"

"And I can't make a new friend?"

"Not one that you are clearly attracted to!"

"Same goes for you and Brody! You know what, Rachel? I'm tired of us trying to tell the other what to do…"

She sat back with a worried face:

"What do you mean by that? Do you… do you want us to break up?"

"I don't know…"

"Me neither. Where does it leave us?"

"I said I don't know, Rachel."

Finn went to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. He heard the front door closing a few minutes later indicating Rachel had left the apartment.

xXxXx

Blaine was preparing breakfast when Kurt entered the apartment and looked at him with a coy smile:

"Hi."

Blaine tried to hide his grin from seeing the boy but failed. Instead, he decided to let his emotions show:

"Hi there. How are you? How was your night?"

Kurt sighed and looked attentively to his own fingers tracing patterns on the table:

"Fine; Louisa took care of me. Look, I said something I didn't mean to and I know it wasn't fair to leave you not knowing where I was. But you got to understand that my head was hot and if I talked to you yesterday it would have leaded to even more fighting. I don't want to fight with you…"

Blaine didn't know if it was the moist in Kurt's eyes, the words he was saying or simply Kurt's presence; he only knew he had to kiss his boyfriend right then. He took fast steps towards Kurt and pulled him by the waist into a passionate kiss. They broke it moments later to recover their breaths. He smiled at Kurt:

"I don't want to fight either. And I also have my share of blame on this."

Kurt grinned and started to play with Blaine's still free curls:

"Louisa made me buy you your favorite coffee before dragging me here. Do you want to have breakfast with me?"

"Breakfast without you is so awfully lonely. I was wishing you'd come home today; but I must admit I didn't think you would because of your stubbornness."

Kurt chuckled:

"A Hummel knows how to turn another Hummel's stubbornness away."

"In this case, remember me to thank Louisa. I have to tell her that you bringing me heart-shaped cookies was a stroke of brilliance; I could never resist it!"

Kurt bit his lips in a malicious way:

"You can thank me; because the cookies were entirely my idea."

Blaine understood Kurt's look and walked closer to him again:

"I can think of several ways you'd like to be thanked. How much time do we have?"

"For you? My whole life."

Blaine went for a kiss in the neck that Kurt was more than glad to welcome.

xXxXx

Rachel was walking to her class when she saw _her_. Louisa was talking and laughing with Kurt and Blaine; but Rachel wouldn't get distracted by that. She walked closer of her nemesis and grabbed the girl by the arm. Louisa began to protest:

"What the hell is this? Who do you think you are to drag me around like this?"

Rachel continued to walk and drag the girl, now followed by Kurt and Blaine, and she simply turned back to reply:

"I have a bone to pick with you! So now it's you and me on a diva-off; this academy is too small for both of us."

Louisa started to laugh a little hysterically:

"Are you being serious? Is this some kind of western duel?"

Kurt coughed a little embarrassed:

"Ah, Louisa dear, I don't think you'll need fire-arms of any kind; but this is a fight."

They finally reached an auditorium and Rachel let go of the other's arm. She went on turning the lights and sound-systems on and turned to Louisa:

"Any rules you'd like to propose? I'd go with simple sing-off competition: one song each from the Broadway catalog. You'd like to go first or can I take the stage?"

Louisa looked at her at first still a little incredulous but then deciding to cooperate:

"Be my guest; this whole circus was your idea anyway."

"Right. Kurt and Blaine will be the judges."

They began to protest but Rachel silenced them:

"No one asked you to follow us along."

Blaine gave Kurt a stare that seemed to call him down, seeing that both of them nodded. Rachel smiled at them:

"Alright then. Hello, my name is Rachel Berry and I'll be singing _At the Ballet_ from the musical A Chorus Line."

Rachel's performance was breathtaking; she sang her entire soul to every note. Being a dancer and a singer was everything Rachel knew how to do and everything she trained for since she could remember. She wouldn't let a girl from a faraway forgotten land to steal it from her. As she finished the song; she was receiving a standing ovation not only from Kurt and Blaine but also from Louisa:

"Rachel, that was incredible!"

"Well, now it's your turn…"

"I couldn't possible top that. You won."

Rachel was confused:

"What? This is a diva-off; you can't simply give me the victory!"

"You won, Rachel. I must admit that I don't like you as a person as I think you don't like me. I'm not saying we should be friends; but there's no dispute that this is what you were born to do. You are a true diva, Rachel Berry."

"Glad you admit it; but it's still you turn. Where is _your_ diva?"

"I'm just trying to avoid that our relationship turns into a blood-bath. I'm not trying to steal your thunder or anything; I simply think there's enough room for both of us around here."

Rachel had lost it:

"I won't let you go like that! There's room for only one diva around here and I want things to be clear that the room is mine."

Louisa turned back to her with her face beginning to change to a bright shade of red:

"What's all that really about? It's Finn, isn't it? It's because _I _had to comfort him after he saw you flirting around with your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yes; it's about Finn who happens to be _my_ boyfriend. I won't let a Brazilian whore come here and steal him from me!"

Kurt and Blaine had stood up in a jump and were approaching the girls. Louisa, however, had a calm look on her face:

"Well, if you are not woman enough to hold your men it's not my fault."

Like that; Louisa turned on her heels leaving the other three stunned behind her. Blaine was the first to recover from the shock and turned to Kurt:

"I'm going after her."

"Are you sure, honey? You and Lou don't have the best history."

"I know what I'm doing."

xXxXx

Blaine had to run around a little to find Louisa. However, he wasn't prepared for what he saw when he finally found her. She was obstinately walking towards an open window; with her eyes wide like a maniac and hyperventilating. Blaine acted on instinct when he run to her and captured her in his embrace while, at the same time, he took her out of the way from the window.

She instantly began to cry very hard making her gasp for air even more strongly. He was absolutely scared and not knowing what to do. He just kept rocking her and trying to calm her down. She managed to say a few words in a hoarsely voice between sobs:

"My purse… pillbox… water…"

Blaine looked at her even more lost:

"Are you alright? Do you want me to call Kurt?"

She shook her head:

"Pills!"

He got up to reach her the pills and luckily found a water bottle also in her purse. He got her the medicine and sat back down by her side on the floor. She took the pills and rested her head on Blaine's shoulder. He tentatively passed his arms around her and she made herself more comfortable in his embrace. Her tears continued to run for a long while but her breathing was beginning to even. Blaine kept whispering that he was there and she wasn't alone and she managed to give him a feeble smile. After that, she closed her eyes and Blaine could only tell she wasn't sleeping from the occasional sob she gave.

After several minutes, she began to move in his embrace and he let her sit up. She looked at him with her face still swollen from crying and tears running down her cheeks:

"Thank you. I think I own you an explanation, right?"

He smiled back at her:

"You own me nothing, Lou. But if you are feeling well to talk; I must say you scared the hell out of me… Would you… would you really jump?"

She sighed:

"I don't know; probably not. What was attracting me the most was that piece of broken glass by the window."

Blaine nodded but without really having understood. He felt like he was crossing some kind of limit and getting into something deep personal with her. To his surprise, she continued talking:

"It's my secret I've been trying to hide. It's also the reason I build so many protective walls around me. Kurt knows because he has watched me having several panic attacks like this over the years. It was much scarier for him because we were much younger and I hadn't so much control over myself like now."

Blaine was drinking her every word but still had more questions than answers. She must have seen it because she chuckled and took his hand:

"Let me try to explain it: I suffer from a thing called generalized anxiety disorder. It takes me to having panic attacks like the one you just witnessed. I know it's not pretty and people tend not to understand it. There's too few information about it to the general public and so I went through a lot of prejudice when I told about my disease. You see; it's a disease; I have no control over it. I'm I therapy and medication; I'm better but sometimes things go out of control."

She was crying again and couldn't talk anymore. Blaine felt more confident to hold her again:

"Don't worry Lou; you can trust me. I'll tell nobody your secret and I'm now an ally you can count on. I'll ask for Kurt's help to research about it and learn as much as I can to help you."

"Thank you, Blaine. After how I treated you; you are still here whiling to help me."

"Not to mention. I was about to thank you for helping Kurt and I make up and the opportunity just raised from me to help you back. Not that I liked that you are suffering…"

She interrupted him to easy his guilt:

"I understood. And I'm really grateful to you. Eleanor, the lady I work for, is also helping. Her son had depression."

"Wait! Are you depressed?"

"I tend to be from time to time; a little gift anxiety brought me. But the medication keeps things in order."

He smiled:

"Lou, I have a proposition for you: why don't you came over to mine and Kurt's place and we can have a pajama party? We would feel better knowing you are the least happy."

She smiled back cleaning away the last tears:

"It would make me really happy. Just tell Kurt to leave some room in the kitchen for me to do some treats."

xXxXx

As Blaine went running after Louisa, Rachel and Kurt stared at each other. Kurt tried to smile but Rachel turned away shaking her head:

"I know what you're going to say Kurt; she's your cousin. I get that she's family, I love you very much; but there is absolutely no way me and her could be friends."

Kurt chuckled:

"You got some things in common. However, I wasn't going to say anything like that. I know my cousin very well and I know best than to get on her way when her mind is settled about something. I don't think you and Louisa will get along anytime soon; I wonder, however, what happened to us? We used to be so close and now I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages!"

She laughed:

"I missed you too. But let us be real; we began walking opposite directions since I started dating _Brody_."

"That's true; but we still bumped into each other a couple of times on the way. Things got different when Finn and Blaine moved in; and now with Louisa being my cousin and Blaine's best NYADA friend. Besides, the times at the beginning of term when we tried to go out in group; the tension between you and Louisa and Brody and Finn was unbearable."

Rachel hugged him:

"I'm sorry Kurt. I hate your cousin because Finn is attracted to her."

"You and Finn are an eternal soap-opera. Will you ever stop fighting?"

"I think on some level we like the drama of fighting."

"Speaking of drama; may I borrow the stage?"

Rachel nodded looking curious. Kurt got upstage and grabbed the microphone:

"Good-morning ladies and gentleman; my name is Kurt Hummel and I'd like to serenate my good friend Rachel Berry with _Friend Like Me_ from Aladdin."

He got around the stage like he owned it. His moves, faces and dance steps were worth of any Broadway number. Rachel laughed excitedly from the audience. Kurt bowed at the end and winked at her:

"That's for you not to forget who the real diva of NYADA is."

"I know best than to compete with you, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt laughed getting down the stage and taking her by the hand:

"Come on; let's grab some lunch. I'm sure Blaine won't mind not eating with me if I was catching up with an old friend."

xXxXx

Louisa and Kurt kept bringing treats from the kitchen. Most of them Blaine knew; but several he had never seen before. When the others sat down and began to dig in; Blaine looked puzzled between the two of them. Louisa saw it and explained:

"I went to the Brazilian street today and could get some treats and the ingredients to do others. Kurt grew up with me and is used to the Brazilian culinary."

Kurt kissed his cheek and filled his spoon with a sort of chocolate cream:

"Try this one, honey. It's my favorite."

Blaine took the spoon in his mouth and was surprised by the delicious taste of that different consistency chocolate:

"Oh my God! What's that? It's delicious!"

Louisa chuckled:

"It's brigadeiro still warm to eat with a spoon. We Brazilians are particularly proud of it and it's really easy to make if you have the ingredients."

Kurt started stroking Blaine's hair:

"She began to make me it as soon as we learned how to deal with the stove."

Blaine looked at him:

"And why have you never cooked me this?"

"Part because of the calories and part to prevent my father from eating it. I have to take care of my man. And partly because I forgot it…"

Blaine laughed:

"Now there are no more excuses! Or I'll simply call Louisa to cook for me. Speaking of which, since you've forgotten the recipe she taught you; I think it's only fair she chooses the film tonight."

"Thank you for the kind offer Blaine; but I have something here that might interest you better. In this pen-drive I have digitalized photos of me and my dear cousin from the vacations we spent together at Grandma Hummel's place."

Blaine's eyes were glowing brightly:

"That's precious. Especially since Kurt has forbidden Burt to show me most of his childhood pictures."

Kurt hid his face on a pillow:

"I knew no good could come from introducing the two of you. You are not doing this to me boo, are you?"

She smirked at him:

"I'm actually testing Blaine; if he continues to say he loves you after what he sees here, then I'll have to approve him because his feelings are true."

Blaine helped her set the laptop to slide-slow her photos. He then sat by Kurt's side rubbing his legs cheerfully. As the photos passed, Blaine exclaimed about one or other; making Kurt's cheek more scarlet with every comment.

"You were such a cute little chubby kid, Kurt. I love it!"

Kurt playfully slapped him:

"One more word and you'll be the one sleeping on the couch!"

However, the next picture could not go by without an exclamation:

"What are those costumes you two are wearing?"

Louisa laughed at Kurt's embarrassed expression and began to fill Blaine in:

"Grandma Hummel liked to teach us little numbers ever since she learned we loved singing and dancing. She always dreamed of becoming a ballerina but her father forbade her."

"And in this picture you were doing which musical?"

"Mary Poppins."

Kurt intervened:

"And I have to take care of the costumes because Grandma and Louisa are good for nothing in that department."

Blaine laughed:

"How I wish I could see that!"

Kurt looked mischievously at Louisa:

"You see honey; after boo showed you those pictures, she owes me one. So now, my dearest cousin, will join me performing _Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious_ just like our grandmother taught us."

Louisa stared at him with a mortal glance; but Kurt wouldn't take no for an answer. He dragged her out of the couch and they soon where singing and following an elaborated tap-dance routine to go with it. Blaine was bending in half from laughing. He loved the performance; but the best part was seeing Louisa in such a relaxed state with her silly dress and low piggy-tails. Also, the way she could light up Kurt's face was something worth seeing. They finished and were cheered by Blaine's wolf-whistles:

"Bravo! Amazing that you guys haven't forgotten it after all this time."

Kurt pecked him:

"You don't know how many times we have rehearsed and performed it."

xXxXx

Finn didn't feel like going home. He and Rachel hadn't talk to each other all day long and nothing told him their fight had been forgotten. Truth be told; he wasn't even sure if he wanted to forget it in the first place. Things with Rachel had always been stormy and sometimes he got sick of it. Nowadays; maybe more often.

He was leaving the university and decided to join a group of his classmates to a bar nearby. As the alcohol was going in; his will to go home was going out. From the dinner at the bar; a smaller group wanted to extend it to a night club and Finn decided to go along.

Flashes of the night went by as he danced and drank more and more. He vaguely remembered being put on a cab by some of the guys and he was pretty sure he slept all the way home. Luckily, he got at home with no more consequences than puke on the living-room carpet. Rachel would be so mad when she saw it.

xXxXx

Louisa protested:

"I think it's time that Blaine shows us something from his childhood as well."

Kurt grinned:

"Oh Blee; I'd love that!"

Blaine answered the pleas and went to the piano:

"This is something from a Harry Potter parody that I liked a lot when I was younger. It's called _To Have a Home_ and it's from a group called the Starkids."

Blaine played the heartfelt melody as Kurt and Louisa were cuddled on the couch. He played it until the end; but he was crying as he finished it. Kurt got up and went to comfort him:

"Honey; that was so beautiful."

"Thank you; I chose that for tonight because hanging out with you two makes me feel more comfortable than I felt my whole life. Lou, be sure that you are part of it; ever since Kurt told me of how supportive you were to him when he came out, I admired you even more. I was glad to know Kurt had someone to count on unlike me."

She got up from the couch and extended her hand for him:

"Now I'm also your ally for when you need."

She winked at him and he chuckled in response. Kurt found better not to ask about it now:

"Why don't we go to our king-size bed and watch a movie? Since Lou is sleeping over there's no need to finish our kiki earlier."

The three of them lay together with Kurt on the middle. Louisa rested her head on his shoulder finally allowing the tiredness of her stressful day wear her off. Before the end of the movie; she was sound asleep on Kurt's warmth.

Blaine got up when the movie ended:

"I'll go sleep on the couch."

Kurt complained:

"No! I'm sure she'll be fine if we wake her up and move her there."

Blaine smiled at him and kissed him on the lips:

"Believe me; she needs you more than I do tonight."

xXxXx

Finn woke up in the middle of the afternoon with a dreadful hung-over. He wasn't feeling like making food for himself and decided to grab a cab to the first place he could think of where there would be coffee and food: Coffee'N'Stuff.

He arrived too early for Maggie's and Louisa's shift and had Mr. Peaches to take his order. Feeling better after food, he ran into Louisa on her way in:

"Finn! Glad to see you; but you don't look good at all!"

"Hung-over…"

She smiled warmly at him:

"Do you want me to make you a tea at the staff-room? We have some good recliners back there."

"I just ate; but I don't think I can say no to the recliner offer."

She made herself some tea as Finn lay down feeling miserable. Her pitiful side took over as she lightly touched his shoulder:

"Anything you'd like to talk about? They say I'm a good listener."

"A good listener; peace and quiet, that's what I need in my life right now."

She chuckled:

"Rachel _does_ seem like high-maintenance."

He sat up and looked Louisa in the eyes:

"Do you know what's like to live with a diva full mode? It's exhausting…"

She was looking at him with such interest and so much benevolence that it caught his attention. Rachel hardly ever paid him full attention. It was strange yet fascinating to be the center of someone else's attention; maybe that was why Rachel liked it so much. But this wasn't Rachel; it was Louisa who wasn't asking anything and offering support and attention.

Before he knew it; Finn was leaning in to kiss Louisa.

xXxXx

Louisa couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Finn trying to kiss her. Then, all the thoughts came together in a sudden towards her: Finn; Kurt's brother; the guy you like; Rachel's boyfriend; the fight with Rachel; the panic attack afterwards. It was just too much; and before Finn's lips could touch hers she was already running away.

She had stormed out of the shop and went straight into NYADA trying to remember in which class Kurt could be at that time. Her thoughts were interrupted by bumping very hard against someone. She was apologizing but Brody was smiling at her:

"I can almost say bumping into you was a pleasure."

"Look, I don't have time for your jokes today. Do you know were my cousin is?"

"As a matter of fact; I do. He just left with Blaine to go to lunch."

"Merda!"

"Sorry?"

"Nothing, it's just that I really needed Kurt right now."

"Hey; calm down. I was serious when I said I wanted to be your friend. Come on; what makes you feel better: stage or coffee?"

"Right now: stage! I want to be as far from coffee as possible."

They went to one of the rehearsal auditoriums and sat together at the edge of the stage. Louisa let her defenses down a little and allowed herself to rest her head on Brody's shoulder. He said nothing about it and began to chit-chat:

"Want to hear something good? To get my degree I'll have to direct a play and they let me do a musical and use the big auditorium to perform it."

"That's awesome Brody."

He smiled:

"And there's more; I want you on my cast. Preferably as the leading lady."

"That's crazy; you've never seen me acting."

"People gossip; I know Carmen Miranda is good."

She bumped him with her shoulder:

"That would be a kind of nepotism."

He laughed:

"Fine! We'll do a duet now then. Something from the Broadway catalog and you can show me your acting skills through it. I'll start."

He went to the piano and begun to sing and play _Perfect for You_ from Next to Normal. She joined in as Nathalie and walked closer as she sang. Soon, they didn't know any more if it was Nathalie's and Henry's words or their own. She sat by the piano with him and they sang for each other. The song finished and Brody cupped Louisa's face pulling her in for a kiss that she gladly accepted. They had both being oblivious to their feelings and the touch of their lips just felt fine.

They broke the kiss and smiled at each other. He spoke:

"Welcome aboard; Diana Goodman. I just found my musical."


	6. Casting

_Warning! From now on there'll be a lot of references to Next to Normal on this fic, for better or for worse. Be warned! I'll try to avoid spoilers, but I can't promise it. I'll, however, put a spoiler allert whenever necessary. _

_PS. I added some brigadeiro pictures on chapter 5 of the livejournal version to anyone who got curious =)_

* * *

Chapter 6: Casting

It was the new big thing around: Louisa Hummel and Brody Weston were an item. However, Kurt wouldn't believe it until he heard from his cousin herself:

"Are the rumors about you and Brody true?"

"Kind of. We went on a couple of dates and now Brody is being a little enthusiast about it all. Why?"

"Because you haven't told me anything!"

Louisa shrugged uncomfortably:

"You know I don't like to talk about me and I wasn't sure how serious we were or how I wanted us to be…"

Kurt examined her with a clinical eye:

"There's something else you are not telling me."

She sighed and pulled him to sit down with her:

"Do you know the play Brody will act and direct?"

"Sure; he put auditions signs all around. Me and Blaine are planning on auditioning. It's Next to Normal, right?"

"Exactly."

She kept looking at Kurt waiting for him to reach the same conclusion as her. He returned the glare with a puzzled expression; she rolled her eyes and answered him:

"Next to Normal: the musical about a bipolar woman and her family dealing with her psychological issues."

Kurt grabbed her hand and placed it between his:

"Sweetie, I catch that it can be a touchy subject for you; but I still can't see why he directing it might affect you guys relationship. Did you tell him?"

"Of course not! He invited me to play Diana; he gave me the lead…"

"That's such an honor! Especially with you being a freshman; it's kind of a habit around NYADA not to cast freshmen to plays. You can't say no!"

"I can't say yes either…"

Kurt squeezed her hand to catch back her attention:

"Why not?"

She sighed and looked at him with moist eyes:

"Don't you think it will be torturous for me to play a character with mental disease? How could I play Diana and not get hurt on the way?"

"By telling the world the truth about yourself."

"I'm not ready."

Kurt saw her distress and pulled her for a hug. She pressed him hard against her and managed to say in a feeble voice:

"I'm beginning to like him. Is it strange? How do I tell him I can't to the part without hurting his feelings?"

"I don't know boo; but we'll figure it out together. There's nothing wrong with liking Brody. Things got a little complicate when you add Rachel and Finn to this equation; but you two are two free young people who are enjoying spending time with each other. I say go for it; as long as you save some time to be with your cousin."

She laughed and he kissed her forehead.

xXxXx

Rachel was using her free time to stretch on the bars of one of the dance studios. Things with Finn grew more complicate each day: he was now officially sleeping and living on the second bedroom and running for her every try to start a conversation. All her efforts had been proven in vain and she wouldn't be the one begging. The best she could do was dig into work; and increasing her flexibility for Spring Awakening was not a bad idea.

She was soon joined by a group of Cassandra's worshipers. Working out next to them used to be a bother because they wouldn't shut up for a second and usually all they talked about were gossips about the university. Whatever; this continued to be the best option Rachel had. However, her peace was disturbed and she couldn't help but overhear their entire conversation:

"Have you heard the latest?"

"The hotter topic around NYADA? Are you talking about Carmen Miranda and Brody Weston becoming an item?"

One on them gave a malicious laughter:

"Seriously, he's a hot piece of nasty; what does he see on her?"

"Maybe she has more secrets under her skirts than we imagined."

They were all laughing wickedly about their little jokes. Rachel didn't share their laughter; but she couldn't say she wasn't disturbed by the news. She still had unsolved feelings about Brody and he being with someone just made it final. This someone being Louisa was another thing to bug her even more. However, the thought that was more present and more menacing in her mind was only one: does Finn know about it?

xXxXx

Blaine was cleaning the last glasses before his shift ended when he was surprised by a most pleasuring face entering the bar.

"Couldn't wait to see me, gorgeous?"

Kurt grinned at him:

"That and the fact that I had a free time and thought that going with you home would be much better than facing the train ride alone."

Blaine leaned over the counter to peck him:

"I'll just grab my bag and we're out."

It was a long way from NYADA to their place; but Blaine and Kurt didn't mind it as long as they had the other's hand to hold and the noise wouldn't prevent them to chit-chat. They were lucky that day to catch a rather empty train and they could even sit side by side. Kurt started filling Blaine in about his day:

"… and most interestingly; did you know that Louisa is dating Brody?"

"Really? I could never imagine; but thinking about it now, they are kind of cute together."

Kurt frowned his nose:

"You think so?"

Blaine laughed finding adorable the way his boyfriend was jealous of his cousin:

"For you, nobody will ever be good enough for Louisa. Hmmm; now I see why she picks on me so much. How is that you say? No one messes with the Hummels, is it?"

Kurt nudged him which only made Blaine laugh harder. He began to try to make Kurt smile again:

"Come on; you know it's true. But never mind… Speaking of Brody; have you chosen what to sing for the Next to Normal audition?"

"I'm looking at some things from Company; but Brody is known for not being exactly one to follow traditions. Which brings me to something: honey, do you know you are a freshman and NYADA has this stupid saying that casting a freshman is bad luck, right?"

Blaine grinned:

"You said it yourself: Brody is known for not going by the rule book. I'll try and see how it works out… How about Louisa; is she auditioning?"

Kurt looked away and started to move uncomfortably on the chair. Blaine took his hand and kissed his knuckles:

"Handsome? Would it help if I told you I know Louisa's secret?"

Kurt looked at him with an expression of pure surprise:

"You do? How? Has she told you?"

"In a way… That day Rachel confronted her and I chased after Louisa; I saw her having a panic attack. I helped her through it and she felt like telling me. But I believe she was, at some level, trusting me enough to let me in."

Kurt smiled widely:

"Believe me; she trusts you more than enough. Half our family doesn't know about her disease and she'd kill me if I told. She only trusts a handful of people and now you are one of them. You can't imagine how happy it makes me."

Kurt went for a bone-crushing hug and Blaine chuckled at his eagerness:

"Well Kurt, I never knew it was so important for you. I guess now I and your cousin are friends."

Kurt got away from the embrace to look at him in the eye, whipping away a happy tear:

"Now my family is united."

xXxXx

It was the first time Brody could examine the auditorium he'd put up his play. Being allowed to use the big auditorium was an honor because it was almost always occupied with some big event of the university. This also meant that he'd have few to none time of rehearsal in it. He had this whole afternoon to see the stage and the sound system to plan everything.

He decided that the best way to test it was using it. So he went on turning all the high quality equipment and preparing a spotlight for him mid-stage. He sang to _Feeling Electric;_ a song from the workshop of Next to Normal. And then he felt it: he felt the electricity in his veins; the excitement of being doing a big project like that; the power with all his choices and the possibility of his big break. He felt awaken and alive. He finished the performance sweating and panting.

A sound of applause coming from the back of the auditorium caught his attention. He turned out the spotlight and saw Louisa cheering him from the audience:

"Fantastic! A real powerhouse of performance and intensity. Is it for something specific?"

"Haven't I told you I'll play Gabe? This was one of his songs that appeared on the workshop but was cut when the show went to Broadway. Feeling Electric was Next to Normal's original name."

"I didn't know that. I liked the song. Will you use it?"

He smiled widely and jumped from stage to join her:

"I don't know yet. Pookie; come check out this place. Isn't it incredible?"

He cupped her face and kissed her lips. As they broke the kiss, she was giving him a week smile. He didn't mind; she'd be as enthusiastic as he was once she realized the full potential of this place. He grabbed her hand and took her to the stage:

"Look around; imagine this place with every place taken and all of them cheering on my leading lady, my _primma donna._"

She looked at him and shook their linked hands to catch his full attention:

"Brody, there's something we need to talk."

He became concerned and carefully pushed aside a strand of hair falling on her face:

"What's wrong? Is it us? Can I try to fix things?"

She smiled at him and kissed the palm of his hand still close to her face:

"It's not us; I like spending time with you and we are taking things slow. It's the play…"

He was a little relieved to hear it but still couldn't get it:

"What's the problem with the play?"

"I can't be Diana."

"Why?"

She looked down uncomfortably as if searching for the right words. She finally sighed and looked him in the eyes:

"I'm… insecure. I feel like I can't yet handle being the lead in a play; I'm still just a freshman coming from another country and with occasional struggles with vocabulary and pronunciation."

"You know that's not true: you are born to be a star."

She sighed again:

"Maybe; but I have time for it. Please understand this; the last thing I want is to hurt your feelings."

He delicately touched her chin and pulled her head up:

"If that's what you want I'll respect that; even if I think I can never find someone as good as you."

He then gave her a kiss to which she kissed back; however, he could tell she was somehow distant.

xXxXx

Kurt and Blaine had being in several auditions but Brody's way of doing it was surely one of a kind. As they waited for their turn; they saw the candidates leaving the room with a weirder expression than the one before. Finally they were called and he insisted they entered together. Brody was sat at a table with their curriculum in hands and had quite a scenario set up before him. He coughed and said to the couple:

"Hello boys; I'm glad you are interested in my production. There we have a sampler of what the scenario will look out. I like my auditions to work with the voice, the stage presence and the acting abilities of my candidates. I'd love to see you two acting through a duet from the play so I can see what you've got. Kurt, I won't cast you in a female role, but I'd like you to sing Natalie's part and Blaine will play Henry in the mash-up of _Why Stay?/A Promise._ When you are ready."

Meanwhile, Rachel was entering rather furiously in her apartment where Finn was bent over a pile of papers while he wrote a paper for university. She threw her bag on the couch and he commented nothing just making an annoyed face at her. She didn't think twice before throwing all her rage in him:

"What did I do now, Finn?"

"I couldn't care less for what you did or didn't do. I just need silence to study."

"So now even my presence disturbs you?"

He replied still looking down on his papers:

"I'm not saying that…"

"_What_ are you saying then?"

"Nothing, Rachel. I don't feel like fighting right now."

His neglectful attitude was worse than his fury; she felt like he had already given up on them:

"Finn? Are you even in this relationship?"

He put his pen down and stared at her:

"What do you mean? We haven't broken up; we are just too mad at each other to start a conversation that won't end in yelling."

"Are we on a time out?"

"I don't think so; it doesn't feel like it."

She gave an ironical chuckled:

"Yeah; that fits you well, right? Now that Louisa and Brody are dating I became good enough again?"

"What are you talking about? I had no idea of what Brody and Louisa are doing of their lives. Why do you always bring them to our fights?"

"Because they are what have been keeping us apart, Finn!"

"No, Rachel; _we_ are the ones walking away from each other."

Suddenly, all got mixed up and it was like Finn and Rachel were singing Dan's and Diana's parts of the duet Kurt and Blaine were auditioning with. The voices were harmonizing together as two fictional couples and a real one fought through a song.

When Kurt and Blaine finished the song; Brody applauded them and they went for a hug to make sure it was only acting. When Finn and Rachel finished; the last chord kept floating between them with all the words left unsaid between them. They were staring at each other until both turned around and went on their separate ways.

xXxXx

Louisa had too many things on her mind to concentrate on work. She was mechanically organizing some books when a kind voice woke her from her trance:

"Someone is a little blue today."

She turned and smiled fondly at her boss:

"Sorry Eleanor; I'll try to concentrate."

"Nonsense! I need company for my afternoon tea and it's an order, Louisa."

She grinned at the adorable lady and followed her to the office. Louisa took her usual place as Eleanor finished preparing their beverages. The lady handed her a mug and she could feel all the comfort of the hot liquid sliding down her tongue. She was too absorbed to see Eleanor watching her and chuckling:

"Tea can be a cure for a lot of worries. Will you tell me what's been troubling you?"

"Like I could keep anything from you. The thing is: I had to say no to my boyfriend's proposal of a role in his play."

Eleanor looked like she was considering something:

"May I ask you why was it?"

Louisa sighed and played with her finger on the edge of the mug:

"Have you ever heard of the musical Next to Normal?"

"No; tell me about it."

"Well it's a play about a family in which the mother has depression and bipolar disorder and all of them are trying to learn how to live with it. Guess what part did he wanted me to play?"

Eleanor answered in a tune that indicated she couldn't be disturbed by anything anymore:

"I, my dear, am of the opinion that you'd be great playing that mother."

Louisa was beginning to feel exasperated:

"But Eleanor; how could I play a part that exposes all my deepest fears?"

"I've learned that the monsters we don't face come back bigger to haunt us."

She got up and went to the kettle as she kept speaking in a casual tone:

"Have I ever told you that I can sing too? Would you like to hear it?"

Louisa nodded knowing the song choice would not be at random. Eleanor Smitty had a beautiful singing voice that Louisa could appreciate while she sang _Whishing You Were Somehow Here Again_ from The Phantom of the Opera. Slowly, Louisa was becoming aware that the song was really for Warren, Eleanor's son who she had lost to suicide. The girl was touched hearing this mother whishing her son back with all her strength. Eleanor's biggest regret was the lack of information she and her husband had to detect their son was a victim of depression.

Louisa could relate to her son's pain and she could recognize the pain in Eleanor's eyes as the one her loved ones felt. Louisa was Diana in real life and Eleanor was Dan: the one who suffers on the skin and the one powerless to stop the pain. Next to Normal was about showing it to the world; trying to say how it feels for people to understand it. That damned silent disease that made everyone around a victim of it. Louisa was sure Eleanor would never be cured of her son's depression. Maybe she should do something about it.

Louisa cleaned a tear that formed in the corner of her eyes; hugged Eleanor thank you and went to NYADA guided by a decision that had formed in her mind.

xXxXx

Brody was about to leave the audition room provided with his notes on everyone that had auditioned when the lights of his improvised stage went on and he saw a figure there. Louisa looked at him and smiled:

"Excuse me Mr. Director; I know I'm late but I wonder if I can still audition?"

He went back to his table and smirked at her trying to figure out what her catch was:

"And what part would you be auditioning for, Miss…?"

She smiled provocatively at him:

"Hummel, sir. My name is Louisa Hummel and I'd like to audition for the role of Natalie. Now, if you don't mind…"

She sat on a corner and began to sing _Everything Else_; Natalie's solo from Next to Normal. She sang it with so much emotion as Brody had never seen her (or anyone else, on that matter) perform. If he wasn't already convinced she would be perfect for his play; then all his doubts would have gone away. It felt like Louisa belonged in Next to Normal.

She finished her song and looked at him with an eager expression:

"How about it?"

He kept a smirk on his face all the way from his table to Louisa. He put a hand on her face and exclaimed:

"Congratulations Miss Hummel; you got the part."

This time, Louisa initiated the kiss and Brody could tell she was 100% there with him.

xXxXx

Louisa was nervous as she walked into the room where she would meet the rest of the cast that would work with her. Brody had summoned them for a first reading and she wasn't sure how her emotions would turn out.

A pleasant surprise waited for her as she saw Kurt and Maggie chatting inside the room. She approached them with a grin that went from ear to ear:

"You two are on the cast too?"

Maggie answered her with her traditional witty sprit:

"Is that the way of talking to your parents, Miss Natalie Goodman?"

They were the only three on the room and she wondered who would complete the cast. Maggie's phone went buzzing and Kurt took this opportunity to pull his cousin to a corner:

"Changed your mind about the play?"

"Natalie is safe. I don't know her pain but I can use her pain to tell the world about mine."

Kurt took both her hands:

"I know Dan's pain pretty well. I just hope my Diana will someday see her light and surpass her obstacles."

"One step at a time, pumpkin. This already requires almost all of my strength."

"And I'm proud of you for that."

Brody's arrival interrupted their conversation:

"Welcome to the first rehearsal of Next to Normal. We all know each other so introductions aren't necessary. As you can see: our cast isn't complete yet. Our psychiatrist will be played by my classmate Teddy Spring who is currently down with a cold but will join us soon enough. As for our Henry: I haven't made my mind up yet. Anyway, the show must go on and I thought we could use this time to see how our voices sound together. Let's start with _Just Another Day_ that will be sang just by the four of us."

Their voices worked well together. However, Brody was the only one leaving the rehearsal with a feeling of accomplishment; the others just found him very irresponsible to start rehearsing to a production without even knowing who will be all the persons that will work on it.

xXxXx

Kurt went after Louisa at her workplace to share the good news. She jumped surprised as he approached her hyper excited:

"Excellent news!"

"Do tell."

Kurt tried to fight his grin but he was too happy for it:

"We got our Henry: Blaine!"

Louisa's eyes opened wide:

"Wow! Brody is really defying all NYADA's urban legends by casting two freshmen to his production."

"He said, and I quote: 'Louisa is my lucky charm, she'll cast the jinx away'."

She placed the books she was carrying in the stand and hid her face in her hand:

"I can't believe how cheesy Brody can be."

Kurt could read Louisa pretty well and her embarrassment was more about liking what Brody had said than about what he said. He didn't know how comfortable he was with this new relationship:

"Things seem pretty serious between you and Brody…"

She bit her lips a little shy:

"Maybe they are; we started calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend. He still thinks of Rachel and I'm not completely over Finn; but I think it can be good for both of us."

"I'm just trying to protect you."

She smiled and captured him in a side hug:

"You are sounding just like me talking about your boyfriend… Wait a second; did you say Blaine was casted as Henry?"

"Sure; weren't you listening?"

"It's not that. I'm just realizing something: Blaine will play _my_ boyfriend in the play…"

Kurt was confused:

"And?"

"Don't you get it, Kurt? I'll have to kiss your boyfriend?"

He laughed amused:

"Relax boo; it's a stage kiss. I won't be jealous."

She rolled her eyes:

"You haven't gotten it yet: I kind of hate him!"

Goodness! How Louisa was stubborn. If he was half as stubborn as her, he couldn't get it how Blaine handled it. He rolled his eyes in the best Hummel way:

"Kind of is better than actually. Besides, it's about time you stop hating everyone I love."

She snorted:

"Don't push it; Rachel is not included in this."

"Fine; but you and Blaine must solve your quarrels once and for all."

He kissed her forehead while she was still wearing her puzzled look. She shot him an accusatorial glance:

"You loved it, didn't you?"

He laughed and winked at her in his best diva way.


	7. The Kiss

_ Yes, dear readers, Brody's new storyline will be added to the fic. I hope you enjoy =D! _

* * *

Chapter 7: The Kiss

It was a normal Wednesday morning where Kurt and Blaine ate their breakfast together and peacefully. That day, however, Kurt couldn't stop staring at Blaine while he daydreamed about them. After a while, Blaine caught him and began to feel self-conscientious:

"What?"

"I'm just so proud of you."

Kurt's comment got him by surprise and it was shown in the grin growing wider in his face:

"You keep surprising me and that makes me fall in love with you each day more. But what have I done recently to make you particularly proud of me?"

"You don't see how amazing you are, do you? You are a freshman and you've already been casted to a play in NYADA; that's huge!"

Blaine chuckled emotionally about Kurt's flirting so early in the morning:

"That's kind of you but you are forgetting that your cousin is also a freshman and was also casted to the same play."

"Not that I care about NYADA's stupid legends or that I doubt Boo's talents; but it's easier when you are dating the director."

Blaine snorted trying to hide a laughter:

"Don't let her hear you."

"Nah; I have nothing to worry: she only uses her heavy guns against you. Besides, Boo and I always tell the truth to each other; I mean, when our stubbornness isn't on the way of making us admit some things."

"I like how you two know each other so well. You are so alike in some things and so radically different in others… Speaking of which; how is she feeling about the whole play?"

Kurt started to laugh frantically and Blaine kept staring at him awestruck. Kurt finally managed to calm down and said while whipping away a tear that had formed in his eye:

"I'm sorry... It's just… Do you believe she was having a hard time thinking about kissing you?"

A malicious smirk formed on Blaine's lips:

"That's wonderful information…"

"Oh please; don't use it against her or she'd know I told you and _then_ I'd be dead."

"Fine, but just for you. What's her big problem anyway?"

"She says she still hates you; but I don't think that's true."

Blaine held Kurt's hand to calm his worried expression:

"I don't think it's true either. I think now is kind of a game between she and I and, I must admit, I'm kind of having fun teasing Lou."

Kurt rolled his eyes:

"So you don't have a problem kissing her?"

"No; do you?"

Kurt looked straight into Blaine's scared eyes:

"Honey; I trust you. And I trust her not to fall in love with you during a stage kiss. I was just worried about the limits of you guy's little game and actual hard feelings about each other…"

Blaine had gone quiet still moved by Kurt's words. Kurt knew how much the word "trust" meant between them. He got up and went to sit on Blaine's lap while moving his arms around the other's neck:

"Just try not to put your best into the kiss or else, poor thing; she'll be dammed to love you forever just like I am."

Blaine smiled and glued their lips together.

xXxXx

"Brody!"

He turned around when his name was called to see Rachel running towards him.

"Hi Rach; how's everything? I was just going to check the rehearsal room for Next to Normal; do you want to come with me?"

"Sure; I'd love to. It seems like ages since we've been able to talk."

Brody opened the door to his rehearsal room and turned to Rachel with his arms opened showing the scenario sampler:

"Here's where I've been spending most of my time. I'm so excited about this production; I want to leave NYADA having made a dent."

Rachel started walking towards him while awkwardly adjusting a strand of hair behind her ear:

"That's not exactly what the rumors around NYADA have been saying about you. Everybody is super excited about the hot couple of the moment."

Brody's face lit up in a grin:

"Are you talking about Louisa?"

She looked at him with an alarmed face:

"It's true then."

He sighed and took her hands making Rachel keep the eye contact:

"Look Rachel; I know things between us haven't ended up the right way and I also know most of it is my fault. There are probably a lot of things we should have talked about; but I accepted that you are with Finn and that that's your choice."

"Are you in love with her?"

He let go of her hands and ran some fingers through his hair while exhaling nervously:

"It's not that simple… Let me show you the acoustics of this place."

There was a small piano in the room and he sat by it trying a simple melody. He wasn't the best pianist; but he knew enough to accompany him in Asher Book's version of Gershwin's _Someone to Watch Over Me. _ He was singing mostly to himself while images of Louisa and Rachel flew through his head. He was avoiding looking up at her and kept his head down a few seconds after having finished the song:

"I'm finally moving on. Louisa could be the one to help me. Don't take me wrong: I'm not using her. I like her; but it's too soon and I just fell in love with one girl my whole life."

He looked at Rachel with bright meaningful eyes. She just nodded and swallowed hard. She tried to begin a few sentences but the words simply wouldn't come out of her mouth. Brody nodded:

"I see… It's the best for all of us… How are things with Finn?"

"Fine…"

He could tell that she was hiding something; however, they were interrupted by the sound operator coming to rehearse with Brody. Rachel used this excuse to leave and soon her not-spoken words were forgotten by him as he was absorbed by work.

xXxXx

Still with a lump on her throat, Rachel turned the keys allowing her in the apartment. Finn was on the couch watching for some kind of sport on TV. As soon as she entered; he muted the TV and got up:

"Something is wrong with you."

"It's nothing…"

"One of the things that made our relationship work was that I know you very well, Rachel. It's not because things aren't exactly perfect between us that I don't care about you."

"Don't worry; I'm fine."

She turned and started walking to her room but she was stopped by Finn's strong hands holding her to the place:

"Please; talk to me, Rachel."

She couldn't hold it any longer and busted into tears leaving Finn action-less for a few moments. Her crying was only intensifying until she felt his warmth as he pulled her to his embrace:

"It's fine, Rach. Whatever this is, we are going to figure it out."

She managed to say between sobs:

"I don't know what I'm doing with my life."

This seemed to shock him more than the situation itself. He rearranged them so that he could push her chin up to look in her eyes:

"Rachel, you are a star and I never doubted it a minute. You are in the best school of the country in the city of your dreams. You are casted on your fist New York production and you'll shine brighter than anyone has ever shone. Those things take time; don't give up."

She smiled feebly at him:

"What about happiness, Finn? I thought I had it all figure out and since I moved to New York everything just gets more and more confused. What about me? What about us? I feel like I break a new thing every day…"

In a sudden enthusiasm, Finn grabbed her and kissed her full on the mouth:

"Sorry; I couldn't help myself. Rachel, you know I was attracted to you since the first time I saw you, right? And it wasn't just because you are pretty. You have something else that took me a lot of time to figure out. Charisma, is that the name? Whatever, I just knew you had something in you that would make you get there; that's why I never doubted you. Now, I'm going to sing you my feelings to make you see yourself as I do."

She couldn't help but chuckle as he struggled with the sound system to put on The Who's Tommy's Soundtrack and sing her the final mash-up of _See Me, Feel Me/ Listening to You._ She could tell he was trying to show that, not only he loved her, but he admired her as well. Looking back to all their ups and downs; it had always been Finn the one pushing her forward. She knew she loved him a lot; the problem was that she wasn't sure of what she felt about Brody.

Finn finished the song and looked at her with hopeful eyes. Her heart was broking to let him down, but she couldn't lead him on knowing it would be worse to break his heart in a near future. She settled to approaching him and kissing his cheek:

"Thank you for everything; but if you don't mind I'd rather still sleep alone tonight."

She left to her room with a final look of Finn's expression that left no doubt that he minded.

xXxXx

Unlike him, Finn was playing with the food on his plate with no will to eat anything. Kurt bumped his fists on the table and exclaimed:

"Something is very wrong with you if you are not eating. I'm your brother, for Goodness sake, tell me what's wrong!"

Finn kept silent about his feelings and Blaine approached them trying to ease things between the brothers:

"I managed to get a break to eat with you guys; what's going on around here?"

Finn was still staring at his plate. Kurt looked at him and then rolled his eyes turning to Blaine instead:

"Finn is being an idiot."

"I'm not."

Kurt turned to him with a triumphant smile:

"So _now_ you are talking?"

They were about to go on with their little fight when Blaine intervened:

"Brothers will be brothers no matter whose son's they are."

Kurt looked back at his food but muttered something for Finn to listen:

"I'm sorry; it's just that I could help, you know?"

Finn sighed and looked at his brother:

"I'm having problems with Rachel, are you happy now?"

"Happier; it was you who insisted we should lunch together today. Remember I was Rachel's roommate for a year; I've learned how to deal with her mood swings."

"Then maybe you can explain me why she's still so cold with me even after I sang all my love for her."

Kurt looked at him with a sympathetic glance:

"You're still fighting, huh? You know Rachel loves you but she can be quite the diva. Maybe it's just her love for the spotlight speaking louder."

"It's not that simple; I addressed to her diva side too. We keep fighting about Brody and everything."

Finn dropped his fork in a waiver way and Kurt sighed appearing to finally understand the depth of the situation. To everyone's surprise, Blaine was the one to break the silence with an even more astonishing comment:

"What about Louisa?"

Finn chocked and Kurt looked at him with wide eyes:

"Honey, are you insinuating something?"

Blaine looked back at them insulted:

"Come on; who are you trying to fool? Anyone can see there's something between her and Finn. Finn, you are not that subtle and Kurt, I'm sure she has told you something about that."

The two brothers were equally shocked by Blaine's revelation and stuttering looking for words. Blaine snorted and went on:

"Look Finn, you know I'm all in for you making up with Rachel; but that's really what you want? I'm just saying you should examine your feelings more carefully."

Finn turned determined to him:

"I love Rachel."

Kurt grabbed his boyfriend hand in an attempt to calm things down. Blaine looked to their linked hands and then coyly at Kurt; who smiled back and turned to Finn:

"I can still try to talk to Rachel if you want. And Blaine, about Louisa…"

Blaine interrupted him:

"Gorgeous, can't you see these four are creating a cuckoo's nest? This place is turning into a madhouse and if we don't take care, we'll end up trapped with them."

Before Kurt could answer, the sound of Finn's muffed laughter distracted them:

"Maybe we really are."

The three of them started laughing together.

xXxXx

When Kurt crossed Books'N'Stuff's door, he saw Louisa distractedly organizing a pile of books. He lightly touched her shoulder and was rewarded by an honest smile:

"Pumpkin! I was beginning to miss you."

"Even with all the rehearsals we have together? You must love me very much."

"You know I do; I just miss hanging out with you."

"Do you have time now?"

"I can get a break."

She dragged him to tea in the staffroom. She was finishing dishing it when she got curious:

"Kurt, you never seek me during my shift unless there's something you need to talk about."

"Guilty as charged."

She sat down and he took her hand inside both of his. After a sigh, he began:

"It's a delicate subject and I don't know where to start."

"You are beginning to worry me. There's no need for secrets between us. Just go ahead."

"It's about Brody. Can I ask you how you are feeling about him?"

She opened the biggest smile that threw a glow in her face:

"I think something very good can come of it. It's been a while since I was in a relationship and it feels nice. I… I'm… Can I sing about it?"

All she needed was a nod from Kurt for her to run to connect her iPod to the stereo and start to sing Wednesday's solo from The Addams Family musical. She was harmonizing to _Pulled_ and Kurt was worrying that his cousin was falling in love with the wrong person. But she was shining a new glow and he couldn't help to like seeing her so happy; which just broke his heart even more to say the words he was about to say.

She finished the song with a goofy smile on her lips. He applauded her but signaled her to sit down. As soon as she did, he took her hand again with a more concerned face:

"Boo, can I tell something about the _new direction_ you're being pulled?"

She smiled:

"Is it about his former job?"

"So you _do_ know what he used to do for a living?"

She chuckled:

"You and Blaine once mentioned it in one of ours hangouts. It was a long time ago, before there was anything between me and him. It was also from you and Blaine that I've learned about second chances."

Kurt squeezed her hand:

"I just want you to be protected."

She smiled amused:

"I'm familiar with the feeling. But _you_ know I don't let my guard down that easily."

Kurt looked down defensively:

"It was different with Blaine… We have something real against Brody. That's why I need you to take care."

She bent down to meet his eyes:

"Aren't you forgetting a little thing we had against Blaine? Calm down; I admit I was wrong about him. It's just, maybe, you are wrong about Brody too… Besides, he knows I had a crush on Finn and I know he still have feelings for Rachel. We are taking it slow."

Kurt chuckled while pulling her to a hug:

"At least something good came from all of this: you admitted you were wrong about Blaine."

She broke the embrace annoyed for being caught with her guard down. Kurt amusedly poked her nose.

xXxXx

Blaine entered the dance studio where he knew he'd find Louisa working for Cassandra. To his luck, she was alone in the room cleaning a mirror. He made sure he was appearing on it before saying:

"A little bird told me you may not be so angry at me anymore."

She made an upset grimace:

"That little bird of yours is a gossip."

He snorted out a laugh and began walking towards her:

"Come on Lou; I thought we had agreed on truce."

"And I thought Kurt was on my side; he's my cousin, for crying out loud!"

Blaine smirked:

"But he's my boyfriend."

She shook her hands up to stop him for saying anything else:

"Okay, okay; you won. I don't need to know the things you do to keep him on your side."

Blaine laughed and she joined him. In the middle of it, they made eye contact and both laughers were transformed into smiles. Blaine bumped her shoulder:

"We have to get along now not just for Kurt."

She nodded:

"I guess you're not that bad after all."

He smiled triumphantly:

"_That's_ all I needed to hear."

He sat on the piano and began to play _You've Got a Friend in Me_ from Toy Story, leaving Louisa awestruck. He winked and made funny faces throughout the performance and managed to take a few laughers from her after her initial disgusted frown. His own smile was growing larger and larger until the song finished in some heart-felt applause.

She walked closer:

"Toy Story, Blaine? Really?"

"You can't blame a guy for calling on your Disney heart."

She grinned:

"Nice shot, cowboy."

"Does this mean that I can invite you to hang out tonight and you'll cook me that Brazilian chocolate thing?"

She pushed him playfully:

"Call Kurt and ask if you have the ingredients for brigadeiro. I'll take the movie; I've got a sudden urge to watch Toy Story again."

xXxXx

This wasn't the dress Louisa was used to wear, but both Kurt and Brody had agreed that it was the perfect choice for the Dance scene. She took a deep breath in front of the mirror before walking to the other room and joining the others.

Blaine, who was waiting to enter stage with her by the door, was surprised when he saw her:

"You really are a vision in blue."

She was trying to hide her shyness with a witty comment:

"Please Bowtie, you're gay and committed."

He insisted:

"I'm just trying to point out that you are a beautiful and smart woman; why don't you let it show?"

She blushed and was glad when she felt his hand guiding her towards the rehearsal room. Brody and the rest of the cast were waiting for them accompanied by the unexpected presence of Finn, whose eyes jumped from their orbits when he saw her. Brody's eyes also grew wider as she walked in; but he shook it out quickly and took his director posture:

"Louisa, Blaine, I see that you are ready. We'll rehearse the _Hey #3/Perfect for you (reprise)_ scene today. If you can please take your spots, we'll begin."

They stood across the stage from each other and Blaine managed to wink to her unnoticed by the rest before starting to sing. She couldn't deny that he was a perfect partner to do a scene with; he made it very easy to act against him, not to mention that he was really good. So, when the kissing scene came and their lips met; she felt like she had a friend on the other end of that kiss. Brody screamed cut and she and Blaine had the same reaction of seeking the other for a hug. He whispered in her ear:

"Good job, Carmen Miranda."

"Same to you, Bowtie."

xXxXx

Rachel entered the rehearsal room when Blaine and Louisa where kissing on stage. She tried to make her presence unannounced and sat on one of the chairs of the back roll. Much to her surprise, she wasn't alone there. To her bigger surprise; she was sitting next to Finn.

Soon Brody cut the scene and everyone instantly seemed busy with something for the play; except for her and Finn. They smile to each other acknowledging the other's presence. When it was beginning to get awkward, she tried some chit-chat:

"Are you here for long?"

He smiled feebly:

"Just the last scene. I had lunch with Kurt yesterday and he told me they would be trying his new costumes today and that I must see it."

"He told me the same."

They smiled seeing Kurt's scheme. They both started talking at the same time but Finn signaled her to go on:

"It's nice that we can talk again."

"It is."

The awkward silence fell between them again and Rachel felt like she was letting go of something very precious and that she'd regret that latter:

"Are you going out with them or are you going home?"

He got serious and looked straight to her eyes:

"I thought I had made it clear that it's all up to you."

She swallowed hard and nodded:

"Okay; let's go then."

He smiled and led the way out. Already on the hallway; he took her hand and she was happy he did it.

xXxXx

Louisa was taking off her shoes and preparing to change to her normal clothes when she heard a knock on the door. Brody came in after she had allowed:

"Excuse-me, can I come in?"

She smiled to him through the mirror:

"Sure."

"I'm glad I let Kurt in charge of costumes; you were breathtaking, pookie."

"Thank you."

Not that she was impressed by what Kurt had reminded her; but having in mind that Kurt wasn't comfortable with that relationship made her somehow apprehensive. Brody must have noticed it, because he sat down and hid his head between his hands before speaking:

"So Kurt told you about my past, right?"

She pursed her lips but nodded:

"I already knew it; but he remembered me and he's worried."

"I can see why… Look, I'm not proud of it; I did it for tuition money. Not everyone is lucky to have a scholarship or a family whiling to pay for your dreams."

She was starting to pity him; but her defensive side was louder:

"What about Rachel?"

He lowered his head in a defeated posture:

"That's my biggest regret."

The feelings inside Louisa were still fighting a ferocious battle; but at that moment all she could see was Brody's human fragile side and it was for it that she was falling. Against her better judgment, she crouched in front of him and cupped his face bringing it up:

"Hey, one of the things that New York taught me was about second chances. I think you deserve one."

His eyes sparkled:

"I won't let you down. I like spending time with you and I really want to get to know you better."

"Me too."

She brought her face closer to his and rewarded him with a kiss. She broke it with a smile:

"So dinner tonight?"

"Only if it's my treat."

"Like I would have it any other way…"

xXxXx

Rachel pulled Finn by the hand inside her room. She returned his favor by serenading him with Norah Jones' _Turn Me On. _ Finn's smile didn't leave his face while they got reacquainted with each other.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine where enjoying a quiet night with a home-cooked meal in their apartment. Louisa and Brody where getting to know one another in a fancy restaurant Brody was sure would impress the foreigner girl. She wouldn't tell him she wasn't that fond of fancy places because the light behind his eyes was telling her he was trying his best.

For the moment; all was well.


	8. Grandma Hummel

_This is me oficially joining Chris Colfer's campain to have Julie Andrews as Kurt's grandmother on Glee. Feel free to imagine her as Gradma Hummel as I see her. I'd also love to see Hugh Jackman as Andrew Hummel, but maybe that's dreaming too high…_

_This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Nightingale63._

Chapter 8: Grandma Hummel

It was nightfall when the four of them arrived in New Hampshire after the long car-drive from New York. They were still stretching out and getting out of the car when two figures went out of the big country house. With screams of "Mom" and "Dad"; Finn and Kurt went running towards the couple. Louisa and Blaine exchanged a glance and continued unpacking the car.

"Booisa!"

"Uncle Burt!"

After having hugged his son, Burt approached his niece to hug her too. Carole was joining them; Burt grabbed her hand to introduce the two of them:

"I guess you haven't met my wonderful wife and Finn's mother; Carole?"

Louisa smiled at her still catch on Burt's other arm:

"I'm so glad to finally meet you. Kurt has been telling me how nice you are; but he forgot to mention how pretty you are. Good choice Uncle Burt!"

Carole ignored the girl stretched hand to take her in a hug:

"Aren't you the sweetest and most beautiful young lady? I was also curious about the famous Louisa…"

Blaine could suppress a chuckle:

"Wait until you get to know her, Mrs. H."

Burt looked confused at Kurt waiting for an explanation to Blaine's weird behavior. Kurt shook his head dismissively:

"Never to worry: those two are like that since they've met. There isn't much we can do about it."

Blaine smirked at Louisa and tackled her into a bear-hug. At this moment, the group was joined by another figure coming out of the house:

"Aren't you going to hug your Grandmother a happy Thanksgiving?"

Louisa got hid of Blaine to join Kurt running towards the elegant old lady. The three of them were locked together in a tight hug when Carole dragged Finn by the hand near them:

"Mrs. Hummel, I don't know if you remember my son Finn. You've met him at the wedding."

Mrs. Hummel stretched her hand to the boy:

"Of course I remember him. How do you do?"

She was shaking Finn's hand when she noticed the other boy walking closer in Burt's embrace. She then turned to her granddaughter:

"Is that you boyfriend, Louisa?"

"No Grandma, Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend. Blaine, that's our Grandmother Muriel Hummel."

Louisa could she a frown passing her grandmother's face that she hid in a polite smile, while stretching her hand to the boy:

"Nice to meet you, young man."

"The pleasure is all mine, madam."

At that moment, a voice coming from the house's door caught everyone's attention:

"Don't I deserve a hug too?"

An awkward silence fell between all of them as they stared into the man's embarrassed smile and Louisa's disgusted scowl. Kurt broke it by taking Blaine's hand:

"Honey, that's my Uncle Andrew, or Andy; Louisa's father."

Before Blaine could answer, Muriel was clearing her throat to get everyone's attention:

"There are freshly baked snickerdoodles on the kitchen counter. If we eat just a few of them, no one's appetite will be ruined for dinner."

Everyone but Andrew started to enter the house towards the kitchen. Louisa was the last one; but, before crossing the door, Andrew grabbed her arm stopping her to go on:

"Don't I deserve at least that you talk to me after all this time?"

She sighed:

"I don't know; do you?"

"Come on; it's Thanksgiving…"

"On my behalf, I didn't know you'd be here or I'd have stayed in New York."

She managed to get her arm free and was walking towards the door. He tried one last hope in a tiny voice:

"Louisa… please…"

She turned with a blank face:

"Now you are begging? Have you something to say to me? How about where were you the last sixteen years? Are you speechless? I figured it would be the case. Where's the new wife?"

"Taking her son to visit her parents…"

"You should have gone with her; it would have been better for everybody."

With those words she entered the house without a glimpse back.

xXxXx

"Why, why; what do we have here? Rachel Berry is in New York during Thanksgiving?"

Rachel looked up from the play she was studding to see who was calling her:

"Oh Brody; I didn't know you were in New York too."

He smirked and sat on a chair next to hers:

"I thought you'd be with lover-boy on the Hummels' family reunion…"

"No; my dads wanted to see some Broadway shows and decided to spend the holiday with me. How about you? I thought you and Louisa were an item now; hasn't she invited you to visit Grandma Hummel?"

He moved uncomfortably on the chair:

"Actually, she did. It's just that I have a problem with meeting family too soon…"

Rachel shot him a cynical glance:

"Brody, if I know you I'd say your problem is either being afraid of commitment or not trusting this relationship is the one. And if you asked me to bet; I'd go with the second one…"

"Are you trying to say I'm not serious about Louisa?"

Rachel tried looking away to avoid the subject; but when she saw he'd not give up, she sighed and answered:

"Being absolute honest with you: I really doubt your feelings towards her."

He smirked again:

"Ok Rachel; you won and I'll admit what you want to hear: yes, I still have feelings for you. And you know it; Finn knows it and specially, Louisa knows it. She had a crush on another guy too and she told me. But we found each other and it has been great! And, contrarily to what you are thinking; I'm not playing with her feelings, I swear."

Rachel wasn't convinced by his little speech:

"I once trusted your oath too; it didn't end well. But that's in the past now… Let's talk about important things: does this guy you mentioned Louisa having a crush on happens to be my boyfriend?"

Brody laughed loudly. He got up from his chair and poked her nose playfully:

"That, my dear Rachel, you won't take out from me. I guess I see you around…"

With that last phrase, he turned around and went his way.

xXxXx

Muriel Hummel ringed a bell to announce the family that dinner was served. The Hummels and their guests arrived slowly on the big dinner-room table. They were taking their usual spots and Muriel was guiding the newcomers to finding their places:

"Louisa why don't you give your spot so that your Aunt Carole can sit next to her husband? Sit here next to Blaise…"

Louisa smiled acidulated:

"I'll gladly give my spot to Carole, but I can sit here next to Finn and let _Blaine_ sit side-by-side with his boyfriend."

They both knew the game the other was playing; but Muriel wouldn't let her claws be exposed that easily. She just nodded and sat on the head of the table. She cleared her throat to call everyone's attention:

"Well, it's Thanksgiving and as the Catholic family we're; I'd like to say a prayer before we eat. Blaine, dear, if you are not a Christian don't feel embarrassed to leave the table."

Blaine smiled sincerely:

"No need, ma'am; I'm a Catholic too."

Kurt quietly pushed his chair back so he could leave the table. Muriel saw that and called his attention:

"Kurt! You stay where you are."

"But I'm not…"

Before he could finish, Burt glanced at him and waved him to let it go. Resigned, he sat back down. Louisa took a deep breath to keep her from saying anything. Muriel got up and closed her eyes to start the prayer:

"Dear Lord in Heaven, we would like to thank you for being united once more in this house. We thank Thee for our food, our water, the air we breathe, the roof upon our heads. We're your humble servants and we'll always seek not to live in sin. Amen."

Louisa and Kurt shared an understanding glance knowing the intentions behind their Grandmother's choice of words. They giggled quietly and focused on their food. Andrew started to chit-chat:

"So kids; do you all live in New York together?"

Finn, being unaware of the unspoken communication all the Hummels were having, was the one to answer:

"I live with my girlfriend, Kurt and Blaine live together and Louisa lives with a roommate."

Muriel chocked catching all the attentions. Louisa couldn't control herself anymore and began to distill her venom:

"Something is wrong, Grandma? Do you have any problem with me living with a roommate?"

Being the perfect lady she was, Muriel didn't lose her hauteur for nothing:

"I just find it a little dangerous for two young ladies to be living alone in a city as dangerous as New York."

Louisa smirked:

"Good guessing Grandma; my roommate is indeed a girl. But don't worry; no one would be crazy enough to mess with Maggie. It just adds to her being the perfect roommate. The only problem is when she has her girlfriends over and I have to hear their making-out sounds."

Muriel didn't stop her tongue this time:

"And you are okay with that? Aren't you afraid?"

Louisa laughed amused:

"Afraid of what? Maggie attacking me during the night? It's okay; I'm not her type."

Burt tried to calm things down:

"New York is an expensive place and roommates are necessary. Kurt used to share his apartment with more two people, right kiddo? But I insisted he should move there; NYADA is the best school for them and we are proud to have three of the members of our family going there. Not to mention Rachel, Finn's girlfriend."

Muriel smiled politely:

"That's truly… how can I say?... A blessing!"

Louisa snorted out a comment:

"Bullshit…"

Mrs. Hummel caught that and immediately slapped her hand on the table reprimanding the girl:

"Louisa! Where are your good manners?"

The girl hit the point she was avoiding but she knew would be inevitable: her blood had begun to boil:

"They are together with your politeness, Grandma."

Muriel was simply shocked. She looked at Andrew in disbelief:

"Andrew! Will you let your daughter talk to me like this?"

Before he could form an answer to give to his traditional mother or to his daughter that couldn't loath him more; Louisa got up throwing her napkin on the floor:

"And will you let your nephew suffer prejudice from his own family?"

Kurt tried to make her sit down again; he tried in a feeble voice:

"Boo, that's alright…"

She cut him off:

"No Kurt; that's disgusting! Since we arrived here Grandma has done nothing but judge you and Blaine. If our society is as cruel and prudish as it is; you should at least be allowed to be yourself with your own family. With the ones who love you unconditionally."

Muriel got up too:

"Maria Louisa Hummel; I won't admit that you come into my house to tell me I don't love my grandson!"

"First of all: I'm not saying you don't love him; I'm just pointing out that you are trying to mold him into the perfect boy _you_ picture him to be. Second: My name is Maria Louisa _Alcantara_ Hummel. Maybe that's why I won't resign so easily. You know what, Grandma? You've lived alone here by yourself far too long; times are changing and you can't stop people from being who they are."

What happened next was so much of an insanity that leaved all action-less: Louisa got up on the table and started singing Queen's _We Will Rock You_ while slapping two times in her chest and clapping her hands once to mark the rhythm. One by one, the people on the room started reacting to Louisa's outburst. Finn was the first; he began to drum on the table following the rhythm with her. Carole started to take Mrs. Hummel's china away from Louisa's dancing feet. Burt, who knew trying to stop her niece now would only make things worse; joined Carole. Blaine was taken by Lou's enthusiasm and joined her by getting up on his chair and singing chorus to her (Finn began to sing when Blaine did). Kurt looked for his family in a mixt of marvel with fearfulness. Only Andrew and Muriel stayed awestruck throughout the entire performance.

Louisa was still standing on the table, having just finished the song, when Muriel sat back shocked:

"I think I'm the one to blame to what we have seen here tonight. My father was right: we must stay away from the arts. If I haven't filled you with artistic dreams; you wouldn't have become the band of hippie sodomites you are today."

Louisa was about to protest when Kurt got fed up and left the room in tears. Blaine was quick in running after him and Burt signaled Louisa to let him take care of it. An awkward silence fell in the dining-room and they just stayed there staring at each other and pretending nothing had happened.

xXxXx

Brody's phone began to ring in his deserted lodge-room. He checked out who it was and was surprised to see Rachel's name flashing.

"Rachel? Anything wrong?"

"No; does anything have to be wrong for me to call you?"

Brody chuckled but he wasn't completely at ease with this conversation:

"Of course not. We are trying to be friends; aren't we?"

"Exactly. That's why I called to see if you had company to your Thanksgiving dinner or if you wanted to join me and my dads for a turkey the Berry style?"

He sat down on his bed and took a deep breath trying to regain his focus:

"It's tempting; but I don't think it would be wise…"

"Why not?"

"You really want me to say it out loud? Okay, then; I don't trust myself to be alone with you in a room."

She giggled:

"So you doubt your feelings towards Louisa?"

"Stop teasing me, Rachel! No; I don't doubt what I feel for her, but we aren't there yet. For now, I'll stick to my original plan of going to a fancy restaurant to enjoy a fine wine and some delicious food."

"Ok; it's your call. My proposition is still open if you change your mind. Maybe you are being the wise one here…"

He was surprised:

"Does that mean you doubt _your_ feelings for lover-boy?"

"Goodbye Brody; maybe we bump into each other sometime during the long weekend."

"Goodbye Rachel Berry; but remember you owe me one: I opened my heart to you and it's only fair that you do the same."

xXxXx

Blaine found Kurt curved to a ball laying on one of the bunk-beds of the "children's" room. He smiled to himself and lightly sat on the bed passing his arms around Kurt. Only then, the boy perceived he wasn't alone in the room. Kurt was trying to hide the fact he had been crying when he spoke:

"She wasn't like that, you know? She had some friends who admitted being gay years ago, when everything was more tabooed than now."

Blaine adjusted him in the embrace and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head:

"Don't you think I have heard worse from my own father?"

Kurt looked at him alarmed:

"Oh honey; I'm so sorry. Here I am being silly."

Blaine shushed him pulling him back to the embrace:

"It's not silly; you were gotten by surprise. You are lucky to have the father you have and people like Louisa in your family. She did all of that for you; you know? She might be in trouble now for defending you."

"Oh My! I should go there and thank her."

"I don't think she's expecting it. She knows that if we show back there now things may get worse."

Kurt sighed and Blaine began to stroke his hair. They were silent for a while before Kurt sat up to look at him:

"I know it's not my fault; but you had to hear some nasty things on my behalf tonight."

Blaine grinned:

"For you, I'd face much worse."

Blaine leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. Kurt threw himself at it and let his worries be swept by Blaine's tongue movements. Exactly at this moment, Louisa knocked on the door and walked in on them:

"Hey boys, remember the room is not only yours tonight."

They broke apart laughing. She smiled kindly:

"How are you, pumpkin?"

Kurt returned her a grateful smile:

"I'm fine; thank you."

She winked:

"No need for that between us."

Blaine got up from the bed walking towards his bag:

"We better get ready for sleeping. Which bed should I take?"

Louisa laughed at him:

"Stop being so narrow minded, Bowtie. General Hummel won't be checking on us during the night. Just put two mattresses together on the floor and you two can cuddle to sleep."

The couple looked at each other amazed by the girl's simple solution. Kurt spoke it out loud:

"That's genius, boo!"

She chuckled:

"It's called the Brazilian way of living; we are the masters of finding creative solutions to our daily puzzles. But that doesn't mean I won't be sleeping in the same room as you. I have nowhere else to sleep; so keep it PG. I'm sure Finn is also not willing to go to sleep with make-out noises on the background…"

Blaine smirked:

"I thought Maggie made you get used to it."

He was assaulted by a pillow flowing in his direction. He was hit by it and looked at Louisa, who was threatening him:

"I won't save your sorry asses the next time."

xXxXx

One of the best things about Grandma House was the silence. It was so peaceful and quiet that anyone would feel immediately calm. Louisa knew that very well and she wanted to take full advantage of it. That was why she woke up earlier than everybody and when to sit on the rocking chair on the porch accompanied with her cup of tea.

She was so absorbed in watching the landscape that she only noticed that Burt was by her side when he spoke:

"Mind if I join you?"

She smiled kindly and moved a little to leave room for him to sit by her side. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and he passed his free arm around her:

"So, how's New York life treating you?"

"Not so kindly; but it's good to have Kurt with me. And, although I don't like admitting it, Blaine is a wonderful friend."

"And how about your disease?"

She looked at him and he was staring into the wide. However, she felt like he had an eye pointed directly to her soul. She took another sip of the tea before responding:

"It has its ups and downs. The medication is keeping it under control but New York has been testing my limits."

He sighed:

"The problem about your disease is that it's silent; you seem calm on your exterior and no one can see how much you're hurting on the inside. The prejudice come from there: people are afraid of what's different and what they can't understand. It was the same with Kurt and Blaine; no one can see how they feel inside and that's why people judge them. Anyway, all of this just to tell you that I have supported them with their struggles and that now I'm here for you."

She turned to him with moist eyes and he just opened his arms wide for her to snuggle in his embrace. Their heard someone clearing his throat and turned to see Andrew standing on the door. His face was serious:

"Good morning Burt, Louisa. Can I talk to you, Lou?"

She frowned at the nickname but decided to follow him on a walk around the grounds. They were circling the house when Andy spoke first:

"It was here that I saw you growing. You were just a little girl when you came to visit me and I freaked out every time. I brought you here so Mom could help me taking care of you."

"That part I know. The problem began later."

He sighed:

"You insist on seeing that as a problem…"

She couldn't believe her ears:

"I beg your pardon? You don't think that not hearing from you the last sixteen years is not a problem?"

"It's not like that; there wasn't a month I didin't send your mother money to help raising you…"

"Money? Do you think that's enough? You have no idea what my mother went through to raise me."

"You're right; I don't. That's why I want to get to know you!"

She looked down trying to calm herself. She then looked at him straight in the eyes:

"Do you want to know me? Let me tell you a couple of things…"

She began to let her feelings out in the best way she knew how: singing. She choseABBA's _The Name of the Game_ to ask her father why he had done what he did. Andrew just watched and swallowed hard as if absorbing her every word. She finished the performance with a fierce look glued to his. All he could do was lower his head. She snorted and went away back into the house.

xXxXx

Finn understood why Rachel had stayed in New York, but it didn't make him miss her less. He loved Muriel Hummel's house and he wished he could share it with her. He did his best: he took a picture of the view from their shared room and sent it to her with the subtitle: "wish you were here."

A little before lunch was served; his phone rang and he answered with a smile:

"Hi babe!"

"Hi babe; how are things around there?"

"It's so beautiful around here, Rach. I wish you could see it too."

He could hear the softness in her voice:

"Oh Finn; the picture you sent was so gorgeous. I'm sure it would have been a perfect vacation there with you guys; but here is not bad either. My dads have gone crazy with Broadway and Fifth Avenue. They even took me shopping. They are going to a Spa today and I'm having lunch with Brody."

"Rachel, I think the phone is not working properly. The last sentence I understood was that you are having lunch with Brody."

His laugh died in his throat as she spoke again:

"That's right. He's coming pick me up in five minutes."

"I can't believe it, Rachel! You are not having lunch with him!"

"What's the problem, Finn? Aren't you there with Louisa?"

"That's totally different! She's visiting her grandmother and you aren't here because you had other plans."

"Finn, I don't want to fight over the phone…"

"Me neither; but you are the one having a date with your freaking ex-boyfriend!"

"He's my _friend _and he was completely alone during Thanksgiving. I thought it was only polite to invite him over."

"Fine, Rachel! Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving Finn. There's no reason for you to be mad at me. I hope we can talk about it when you are back in New York."

xXxXx

Lunch time was the first time since Louisa's incident that all the Hummels where in the same room. Everyone took the same place as the night before and lunch was served in total silence.

Burt and Carole tried introducing some innocent subjects but none of them caught on. They ate mostly in silence until Muriel announced tea and cookies would be served in the living-room.

Entering for the first time in the living-room in day light; Blaine was astonished by the piano:

"What a magnificent piano you have here, Mrs. Hummel."

She politely gave the boy a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Burt saw an opportunity to easy things down:

"It's a family heirloom; it was my grandmother's. Would you like to play it, Blaine? I bet you know Mary Poppins' _Feed the Birds_ by heart. It one of mom's favorites and she'd be glad if she could sing for us. Right, mother?"

Muriel shot him an ice glare but wouldn't let her true colors show:

"Do you know the song, young man?"

Blaine smiled:

"It's one of my favorites too. It'd be an honor to accompany you, ma'am."

It was without great enthusiasm that Muriel sat next to the piano and began to sing as Blaine played the melody. Slowly, tears began to form in her eyes, but she didn't let it reach her voice. It wasn't until the very last note that she couldn't hide the crack anymore. She quickly wiped her tears and comment acidly:

"If only this boy knew the notes I wouldn't be off-key on the last note."

Kurt was about to protest but Burt once again waved him to let it go.

xXxXx

It was a tradition when they were young to climb the tree-house when they wanted to talk about something the grown-ups couldn't hear. That was why Louisa knew where to lead Blaine and Finn after Kurt's sudden disappearance after lunch. As she predicted; the boy was there staring at the mountains. She hugged him from behind and kissed his shoulder:

"You know it was about her lost dreams and not Blaine that she was so pissed off about, right?"

He smiled coyly:

"Why is the heavy burden on us then?"

"Because she already cheated on me by not telling my father would be here."

Kurt laughed and sat on the floor; soon being followed by the others. He took Blaine's hand:

"Here used to be our hiding spot when he didn't want to rehearse anymore."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and kissed the back of his hand. Finn looked confused:

"I don't get it; why do you take all that crap from her? I've never seen you so keen to do what you are told, Kurt."

Kurt looked fondly at his brother:

"It's because of dad; I worry about his health. He always told me to be careful around Grandma Hummel; her father killed all her dreams and she tried to live them through us. However, she had never been so mean."

Louisa added in a serious tune:

"Maybe seen we getting closer to her dream of living through the arts is making her so sour. I mean; she was always strict but kind, but now she all about appearances and good manners and none about the cheer of having her family reunited."

Kurt took Louisa's hand with his free one. Finn commented absented minded:

"I wonder what number we'll have around dinner time."

They laughed together and enjoyed the rest of their time alone in the tree-house.

xXxXx

The dinner was served along with the now usual awkward silence. However, Carole wasn't the one to see a family breaking apart and do nothing. She was decided to keep a polite conversation during dinner:

"So Louisa, I heard you have a boyfriend in New York? Why couldn't he come?"

To Carole's great surprise, her plans were frustrated by her own son:

"Because he had to stay there to screw with my girlfriend…"

Muriel was outraged:

"I beg your pardon? Is that how your kids live nowadays or is it just the ones involved with the arts? Are all of you queers or sharing boyfriends and girlfriends?"

Kurt had enough and couldn't keep his mouth shut even for his father's sake:

"I don't get it, Grandma. You always knew I was gay; why did you choose to pick up on me only now?"

"Because my problem is with you shoving it down all our throats, naturally."

Kurt looked at her in disbelief:

"Naturally? What's natural about me hiding my true self just to please a hypocrite society?"

Muriel snorted:

"Finding a job and way of sustaining you and your family!"

"Excuse me, but being gay isn't a disease. I'm perfectly able of finding a job and sustaining the family I'll start with Blaine. I think I'll take my cousin's cue and sing you my feelings."

Kurt got up but wasn't as theatrical as Louisa when he began to sing La Cage Aux Folles' _I Am What I Am _ with a golden-pants worth performance and dance number. By the end of it; Muriel just got up and took her bedroom direction. No one argued when Louisa got up and followed her.

xXxXx

Louisa knocked lightly on the door:

"Grandma; can I come in?"

As she received no answer; she entered anyway. Muriel was sat on bed and wiping her tears away in a handkerchief. Louisa sat at the bed too. They weren't facing each other when Muriel began to talk:

"Why are you throwing all your rage at me?"

Louisa snorted:

"You really can't tell why? After being so obnoxious with us since we arrived? No one messes with the Hummels, right? Specially not another Hummel."

Muriel had a real question she posed Louisa:

"Can you tell me how was I obnoxious?"

Louisa rolled her eyes but decided to go on with her plan of having an honest conversation with her grandmother:

"Do you mean besides forcing me to see my father and throwing all kinds of prejudices at Kurt and Blaine?"

Muriel used a humble tune to ask the next question:

"What did I do that you saw as a prejudice towards Kurt and his boyfriend? I know Kurt is gay for a long time now…"

Louisa judged it must be hard on her grandmother to be facing all her ghosts at once. That was what kept her calm and kind:

"Grandma, I must say everything you did until now. You assumed Blaine couldn't be religious because he was gay and it didn't even cross your mind to ask Finn the same question. You said he and Kurt won't get jobs for being open about their relationship. Basically; you were telling that everyone who doesn't live by your rules is wrong."

Muriel sobbed getting Louisa by surprise:

"I just want the two of you to be the best you can be; to reach the highest you can get."

Louisa passed her arm around the other woman and pulled her grandma closer:

"You know, Grandma, your little boy is still there behind those kind blue eyes. As I'm still your little girl behind my walls of insecurities. I know it was hard for you giving up on your dream, but maybe helping us pursue ours can make you feel better. No one messes with the Hummels, right?"

Muriel chuckled in the girl's embrace. She moved a little away and cupped Louisa's face in her hand:

"You turned into such a pretty young lady; you look just like your mother. I can see you achieving great things. You could start by helping me in a much needed apology."

Louisa smiled and took the hand Muriel was extending her. They walked together to the living room where Muriel cleared her throat to get everyone's attention:

"I guess I have some apologies to make and I'd like to start with my handsome grandson. Kurt, can you forgive your silly old-fashioned grandmother?"

Kurt got up with moist eyes and walked to hug her:

"Oh Grandma; you're practically perfect in every way and I love you so much."

She was stroking his hair as she answered:

"I love you so much. Actually, all of you. And Blaine; do you happen to know The Sound of Music's theme song by heart?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. She smiled fondly at him:

"Great! If you could honor us by playing it on the piano; there's a family tradition we have long forgotten."

Blaine went to the piano and all of them sat around the matriarch to join her in the song. Kurt was the one closest to her and rested his head on her shoulder.

Louisa saw it and winked at Burt. He smiled, nodded towards Andrew and winked back at her. She shook her head in disbelief.

Burt approached his niece and captured her in a hug. He then whispered in her ear:

"One day, kiddo. No one messes with the Hummels, right?"

"At least I know my uncle has my back."


	9. Anyway, I'm Leaving

Chapter 9: Anyway, I'm Leaving

Having a lazy morning was a rare thing for Louisa with her job, Cassandra, NYADA and the play. She could barely believe that she'd having a morning off just after Thanksgiving. However, nice things don't come easily in life and she was woken from an amazing dream by her phone buzzing with a new message.

She rubbed her eyes still a little drowsy and found another text message from Andrew. Without even checking what it was; she deleted it immediately and lay back down. But sleep wouldn't come back smoothly and she resignedly stayed there staring at the ceiling.

What was her father's angle now? Did he expect that she'd come running to his arms like she used to dream while still a girl? Did he want her to forget the sixteen years when she only knew he was alive because he deposited a feeble amount on her mother's account? He knew nothing about her; about the difficulties her mother had to raise her or her inner struggles. No; she wouldn't let him break her heart this time.

She got up and went to the bathroom to swallow one of her pills with tap water. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she knew she had seen better days; but she immediately remembered she'd also seen worse too. With a loud sigh; she gathered all her courage and got ready for another day of battle.

xXxXx

The only evidence that Finn had gotten home the night before was his travel sac on the living room. He had told Rachel he'd arrive late but she hoped he'd join her in bed. He, however, had chosen to sleep on Kurt's former room just like when they had fought. Fine! If he wanted to play the angry boyfriend just because she'd seen Brody; she wouldn't be the one giving in.

She was already eating her breakfast when he appeared in the kitchen with a creased face and pajamas. He yawed and stretched his arms:

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Finn."

He looked at her puzzled and then sighed resting his arms on the isle:

"Are you mad that I slept in the other room?"

"Maybe…"  
He sighed again:

"Rachel, I just figured out that we had some things to talk about and I didn't want to do that at two in the morning."

"Don't I get a say in this too?"

He hid his head in his hands in despair:

"I'm getting tired of us fighting all the time."

"And I'm getting tired of our problems never been solved!"

"Are you talking about Louisa?"

Finn's sudden burst made Rachel self-conscientious and she answered in a small voice:

"And Brody too…"

"At least you admit it."

It was her time to take a deep breath. She slowly walked closer to him and took his hands:

"Why are we so confused? We used to be so sure about our love; we got this close to marrying, for God's sake!"

Finn chuckled:

"We have to admit that it was a little rushed of us."

She smiled back:

"I feel like I love you the same way I loved back then; if not more. However, I'm not that girl anymore…"

"And I'm not the high school football captain and the Glee club leader anymore. I feel like life has killed all my silly dreams."

She stroked his hair affectionately:

"Yes; all your silly dreams are gone; but that's just to make room for the mature ones."

He looked down and held both her elbows and whispered:

"The question is if the new us can be together."

She got lose from his grip and went to arrange her bag while whipping away a tear. He said nothing but she could feel his eyes focused on her all the time. None knew exactly how much time had passed until she turned in a sudden with her face swollen from crying:

"Is this the end for us?"

He quickly closed the distance between them and held her in his arms:

"I don't want it to be."

They stood in silence just feeling each other's presence. A sob would come from her from time to time which would make Finn kiss the top of her head. She could feel the moist of a tear in her head each time he did that.

They stood silent for a long time; but when Rachel spoke it was like Finn's words were still on the air:

"Me neither; but you must agree we should change _something_. This is getting ridiculous and unbearable."

"What do you suggest that we do?"

She immediately eyed the sound system and glared Finn with a mischievous look. He gave her a half-smile and joined her near the system. She handled him a microphone and hit play to The Phantom of the Opera's _Point of No Return._ If anyone were watching; he'd call their performance sensual and passionate. Neither of them was ready to let go but they both knew that love alone wouldn't hold them together.

By the end of it, Finn pulled Rachel closer and captured her lips into an intense kiss. When they broke apart, she exclaimed:

"By the end of the week we'll have find our way for better or for worse."

"Agreed."

xXxXx

It was a fine morning in New York and Kurt was especially glad to be able to parade his newest scarf that was knitted by Grandma Hummel. Blaine was walking by his side wearing his goofy smile that Kurt knew meant he was happy about them and their relationship. Fondly, Kurt took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

They hadn't been able to walk ten steps when the treacherous words him them from behind:

"Fags! You'll burn in hell, you know that?"

Kurt was a little torment but he felt Blaine's firm hand around his waist and pulling him closer. Before he knew it, they were inside Coffee'N'Stuff and he was oddly happy that neither Louisa nor Maggie were working yet.

He took a table while Blaine went to the counter to get their order. He placed the Mocha in front of Kurt and their hands rubbed together for more than necessary. Sitting down, Blaine actually took his hand:

"Are you okay?"

"How can I be okay about something as monstrous as it was?"

Blaine pursed his lips before answering:

"I know it was horrible; but we kind of got used to it by now. I'm wondering how you took it today."

Kurt snorted and gave him a smile:

"It's never good to hear that kind of words. I didn't take it to heart but it got me by surprise; we aren't as harassed here as we were in Ohio so I forgot about it."

Blaine pulled his hand up and kissed its palm:

"It's good to know you don't keep mulling the dark passages of our past. Prejudice is just ignorance and one day equality will come."

Kurt smiled proud of his dreamer boyfriend. Blaine smiled back and it remembered Kurt how wonderful it was to know they were there to protect each other. As Blaine kept playing with his fingers, he was reminded of when he couldn't protect Blaine. He took the boys hand and guided it closer to him:

"Can we talk about prejudice?"

"Sure; what about it?"

Kurt sighed and started tracing patterns on the inside of Blaine's wrist:

"I'm so glad that you want to take care of me. But I also feel like I have failed you last week."

Blaine looked back at him confused:

"How so?"

"When I let my grandmother say all those awful things about you; about us."

Blaine chuckled and reached for the tip of his boyfriend's scarf:

"I thought we had cleared all things out with Grandma Hummel before leaving New Hampshire."

Kurt smirked at him:

"No hard feelings, then?"

Blaine grinned back:

"None at all."

xXxXx

Brody couldn't resist the opportunity when he saw Louisa distractedly reading a book at one of NYADA's halls. He sneaked closer and covered both of her eyes with his hands from behind:

"Guess who."

"Brody, obviously."

She kindly removed his hands and turned to him smiling. He caressed her chin:

"What gave me away, pookie?"

"Your voice."

"Damn it; I thought you had developed a system of sensing my animal magnetism."

She rolled her eyes in a very Hummel way that he now found very cute. He rewarded her with a gentle kiss on her lips. She kissed him back and welcomed him with a hand delicately scratching his neck. They broke apart and he grinned at her:

"How was your weekend?"

"In the end, it turned out fine. Yours, I heard, was quite busy."

He scratched his own neck nervously and tried to hide his guilty away:

"You've heard about me and Rachel, then?"

"Finn was pretty mad and pretty vocal about it."

She seemed weirdly calm for this situation and he didn't know how to react. Tentatively, he took her hand:

"How about you? Were you; are you mad?"

She took a deep breath and placed her other hand on top of his:

"I won't deny I didn't like hearing about it. The worst part was imaging that you declined my invitation to stay alone with her in New York."

"No, no; I didn't even know she was going to stay in the city. I had… well, _other_ reasons."

"Reasons I'll never know about, right?"

He smirked and kissed her cheek:

"That's why we get along so well."

She turned to him with a serious face:

"But that's too thin to me."

"What do you mean?"

She looked away flushing:

"Listen Brody; it's not that I don't like or that I don't trust you. In fact, if I didn't trust you, we wouldn't be dating. It's just that we had only happy light times and this got me thinking; how serious are we about each other?"

"As serious as we want to be…"

She chuckled but not seemed amused:

"That's what I'm talking about; this doesn't solve things out. I don't want to pressure you or anything; I'm genuinely just curious…"

"I haven't seen anyone else but you."

She smirked:

"I'll guess from that, my slippery boyfriend, that we are exclusives then?"

"Of course! I guessed we had got this cleared."

"As you can see; I was still confused. So, no other girls since me. However, Rachel is a completely other deal?"

He found it funny her way of trying to settle things up between them; she really was one of a kind. He smirked and began to play with a hank of her hair:

"Yes, she is. Do you want to talk about Finn?"

She bit her lips in a provocative yet culprit way:

"Fine; you won. This closes the case for today."

He chuckled and stole a kiss from her lips.

xXxXx

It was a busy day at Vogue when Kurt phone began to ring with an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Kurt? This is Maggie Cooper; do you have a minute?"

He looked around to confirm the last thing he had was a minute; but for Maggie to be calling him, it should be something important:

"Sure. Is something wrong?"

"Yes and no. It's Louisa; I've been worried about her."

Hearing that someone was worried about his cousin automatically turned on an alarm inside his head. He sat down to give Maggie his full attention:

"What about her?"

"She's been acting weirdly: there are nights she doesn't sleep at all; others where she wakes up screaming from nasty nightmares and others where she sleeps until past noon and nothing can wake her. Not to mention she gets all jumpy whenever her phone rings…"

"Right; have you talked to her?"

"I tried. She only said she's tired from working too much."

Kurt could read through that that Louisa didn't want to share her secret with Maggie; at least not yet. He didn't want to betray his cousin, but he knew her roommate could be a great ally:

"Thank you so much for telling me that, Maggie. I know how much you care about her now."

"Of course; I like Lou like a sister."

He smiled hearing that:

"She always speaks very nicely about you. About this problem, I'll try talking to her without telling you were the one who told me something was wrong. Meanwhile, if you could keep an eye out and call me whenever something different happens."

"Sure; will do."

"I could never thank you enough, Maggie. See you at school."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and stood a few minutes staring blankly at the wall: apparently, the weekend at Grandma Hummel's had other consequences he had not anticipated.

xXxXx

Finn ran down the hallway to surprise Rachel just as she was leaving her classroom. However, if she hadn't literally bumped into him; she wouldn't have seen him standing there.

"Finn! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I could surprise you and invite you to have lunch with me."

"That's so sweet of you; but I have an audition now."

"Can I watch it?"

Rachel made a scrunchy uncomfortable face:

"I don't think you'd like it; Brody is involved…"

The final arrangement was that Finn would go with her. When they arrived at the place where it would be held; they were surprised by an equally puzzled Louisa:

"Rachel! Finn! What are you guys doing here?"

Finn was measuring Rachel's reactions as she answered:

"Hasn't Brody told you? He wants me to be Maggie's stand-in."

Louisa turned with a sarcastic smile to her boyfriend:

"He hasn't told me anything, right darling?"

Brody was stuttering speechless and Louisa rolled her eyes at him:

"How could you do that without telling anyone on the cast? Does Maggie at least know it?"

Brody went to defend himself:

"It was Maggie who told me she might have to travel to Texas at any time because of her sick grandfather."

Louisa was still staring at him perplexed:

"It wouldn't take that long if she had to go. Well, if you rather have a stand-in then let's go ahead. If it's not a secret; you wouldn't mind if Finn and I went to watch it, right?"

Without really knowing what was going on, Finn found himself being dragged inside a rehearsal room where Louisa was already adjusting herself behind the light table. A spotlight was turned on the stage and Louisa kept signaling Rachel to take it. Brody entered last in the room and tried to calm the moods:

"Lou, pookie; we don't need to do things like that…"

The look in Louisa's face showed that she wouldn't take a dare lightly:

"Is there a problem if Rachel sings us one of Diana's songs? Isn't that why she's here?"

Rachel seemed intimidated; that was a first for Finn. She was almost apologizing to the other girl:

"I don't want to steel anyone's spot. I thought Maggie really needed a stand-in. I'm busy too. I have my own play that will start rehearsals soon; I was just trying to help…"

Louisa got down from behind the table. Her face was a mixt of anger, pain and determination:

"Fine then; I'll do it."

Brody tried arguing:

"But pookie; you're already Natalie."

She just looked at him and he got quiet and sat down to watch. Rachel and Finn decided it was best to do the same.

Louisa got up on the stage and turned on a microphone. She hit play on the sound system that started to play the base for _So Anyway_, from Next to Normal. In that moment, Finn couldn't recognize Louisa on the stage anymore: she was Diana Goodman. He didn't know much about the play; but he knew this part was about a mother dealing with her own pain. Even not knowing what was hurting Louisa; Finn could see she knew pain very well.

Near the end of the song, she walked towards Brody and sang looking straight into his eyes. Finn could tell that things between them weren't as smooth as he first thought. However, there was a spark there just waiting to catch fire.

Louisa finished the song and turned off the microphone. She lowered until she was at Brody's eyes level. Even if the microphone was off, Finn and Rachel couldn't help but overhearing what she was saying for him in a cracked voice that didn't match her fierce exterior:

"I'm going. This is a decision I was avoiding for a long time but I don't think I can handle it anymore: I'm going back to Brazil."

I didn't seem like a subject they had discussed a lot earlier, because Brody was as awestruck as the rest of them as she got up and walked out of the room.

xXxXx

Kurt knocked on the door and waited for an answer before letting him and Blaine inside the girl's room. Louisa smiled when she saw it was them and placed what she was holding in the trunk before running to hug him:

"The worse part about leaving is not seeing you every day anymore, pumpkin."

"Then don't go…"

Kurt knew he must look like a children pouting and begging her to stay: she was wearing her proud-mama smile. He heard Blaine's feeble voice from behind him as he felt the boy's warm hand in his shoulder:

"You really should think this twice, Lou. NYADA is the best school in the world for what you want to do of your life."

She turned to him smirking:

"Should I take from it that you'll miss me, Bowtie?"

"Of course I will, my favorite Carmen Miranda."

If Kurt had been holding his tears, the sight of Louisa's and Blaine's emotional hug was it for him. They both let go of each other to come comfort him. He took one hand of each in his:

"I like having my New York family around me… Tell me what it is, boo. We can help. We might change your medication; search professional help for you here… Stay, please, it will be better for all of us."

She looked at him with her dark-brown eyes wide with kindness. She gently stroked his hair and kissed his cheek:

"I have professional help here; I'm not irresponsible. It's just that maybe I'm not fit for New York's lifestyle; it's all too much around here."

Blaine took her free hand:

"We know it's challenging; but you're a tough girl. And we are by your side; no matter what."

She smiled coyly:

"Thank you, both of you, for everything. I wouldn't have got this far without you. But I have to accept that my dream is too big for my limitations."

Blaine tried again:

"Can we at least have a send-off?"

"I'm sorry; my flight is already booked and I don't have much time."

Kurt's voice caught their attention:

"You're wrong, boo. You're more than you think. You can achieve much more than what you are settling for. Is it that bastard Brody? I can go all 'No one messes with the Hummels' on him."

She shook her head:

"It's everything. Maybe mostly my father. No; it's mostly me…"

Kurt determinately got up and plugged his iPhone to her microsystem. The first notes of Godspell's _By My Side _began to play and he turned to face the other two with tears running down his cheeks. He began to harmonize with the song staring at his cousin with a face that reflected his broken-heart. She was reduced to tears as well and Blaine just looked from one to another not knowing who to help. Eventually, Blaine joined his boyfriend to sing the chorus.

By the end of it, Louisa was bent over herself on the floor crying and Kurt was hugging every part of her he could reach. She spoke first:

"I have to go, Kurt. I can't handle this anymore; it's killing me."

He looked at her from behind the curtain of his tears:

"Damn you and your Hummel stubbornness."

She chuckled briefly and went back to his embrace. Blaine got near and hugged both of them at the same time. A lot of tears were spread that evening.

xXxXx

Wednesday was an off day for Callbacks. It was when Blaine liked to have Kurt over because he could give him proper attention. That night, they were joined by a happy couple of Finn and Rachel that didn't actually matched their blueness.

They were sitting together in one table when the door opened revealing Brody. Kurt sat up tight:

"What is _he _doing here?"

Blaine placed a peaceful hand on his shoulder:

"I invited him; he's upset about Louisa's departure as much as we are."

"Not if he's to blame about it!"

Blaine would start to argue with his boyfriend when Brody spoke:

"I get that you don't like me, Kurt; you have plenty of reasons for that. But I like your cousin; I really do."

Kurt looked away from him with pursed lips that Blaine knew meant trouble. _He_ shared a glance with Finn who also was uncomfortable with the tension in the air. Blaine got up and went to the counter:

"Do you want anything, Brody?"

"I'm fine."

The tension still filled the air and Blaine stood frozen not sure of what to do. Finn stood up in a sudden, clapping his hands:

"I have a perfect idea; why don't we sing? Isn't this a karaoke bar?"

Kurt looked at him with a long face:

"I don't think anyone is in the mood for a performance…"

Blaine caught Finn's cue:

"What if we did it as a choir? We can sing _Drink With Me_ from Les Mis."

As no one answered, Blaine took that as a yes and went to the piano. Slowly, everyone joined him singing. Everyone but Brody who stood quietly on a corner. Blaine chose the movie version that was shorter and talked about love more than revolution. To everyone's surprise, Brody got up and began to sing Marius solo when time came. He only changed Cosete to Louisa. Kurt didn't seem moved but it sure got Blaine's heart. Particularly when the song ended and Brody was crying.

Without a second thought, Blaine threw a key in Brody's direction. He looked at the small boy astonished:

"What's that?"

"The key to ours delivery car that's parked outside. Employers can use it on emergencies and this is one."

Kurt looked at him puzzled:

"We are we going?"

Blaine smirked triumphantly:

"To the airport, of course."

xXxXx

All the announcements and people walking everywhere were the things that made Louisa nervous about airports. But she had made her mind and she was sure this was the best to be done. Standing in the check-in queue; she was slapping a rubber-band in her wrist in an attempt to keep her mind in control.

She must have lost it at some point because she began to hear a familiar voice singing John Legend's _Ordinary People_ from a distance. She concentrated harder in the rubber-band and in her red converses tapping the floor but Brody's voice grew clear and clear.

When she finally turned around, she really saw him walking closer to her and singing the melody. The thing telling her it wasn't some kind of dream or delusion of hers was the fact that the boy was closely followed by a grinning Blaine and a sloppy Kurt dressed in a NYADA's hoodie.

Brody's smile grew wider as he got closer to her and she began to blush brightly. He finally reached her and grabbed her hand. She stared back at him with bright eyes as he finished the song. They stood a while blinking quietly to each other. Brody took a deep breath and raised his eyebrows:

"So?"

She blinked a few more times confused. She first saw the two boys smiling at them from a distance for then focus on the boy on his knees at her foot:

"Do you love me? Was that what the song was about?"

He exhaled and smiled goofily:

"That's what you got from us driving all the way to the airport for you. Well, I guess girl will be girls, right? But yes; I just figured it out."

"Oh Brody…"

Thank goodness he was quick and got her as she jumped on him. He warmly welcomed her kiss and pulled her closer by her waist. Still in his arms, she smiled at him:

"It was good to hear it before I left."

He stared at her in disbelief and grabbed a strap of her suitcase:

"You're not going."

"Brody, don't do that; please. There are more things than just you and me; although I like being us, I must go now."

He looked at her again outraged:

"You're right; there are more things; there are your dreams. That's why I can't possibly let you go. I get it that you're not ready to say 'I love you' back; but I meant it with the song: this time we'll take it slow. Give us a chance: stay; please!"

Their raised voices attracted Blaine and Kurt near them. She was looking from Kurt's upset face to the NYADA's logo on his hoodie. Blaine was smiling feebly and Brody still held her hand. She looked around and saw some Broadway production's posters around them; it was her dream after all. And if these people were the ones to support her; maybe she could try it for a little longer.

She whipped a tear away and turned to Brody:

"You're right; maybe if we take it slow, I can do it. I'll try one step at a time."

He grinned, grabbed her by the waist and started spinning her around. The second he put her down; Kurt tackled her into a tight hug with tears staining her sweater. Blaine got closer and messed with her hair:

"It's good that you're staying; someone needs to give me a reality check."

She poked her tongue at him:

"Reality check number 1: never let my cousin go out in his hoodies again. It's outrageous to see fashion icon Hummel this sloppy."

Kurt pouted:

"I was feeling blue!"

They all laughed and Brody joined them again after retrieving her luggage. She smiled at him and took his free hand:

"Was this an intervention?"

He grinned:

"It turns out that Blaine is a romantic at heart."

Blaine complained:

"Hey! I did it because I couldn't stand Kurt whining anymore."

Kurt rolled his eyes:

"One day the two of you will admit you love each other and I'll be the happiest man on Earth."

Louisa smiled fondly at him:

"What you families be like without the teasing?"

They were laughing and walking away when Brody purposely delayed him and Louisa. He turned to her:

"Are you fine with all this?"

She smirked and passed her arms around his neck:

"Small bites I can take; but you, sir; you'll be bad for business."


	10. And It's Beginning to Snow

Chapter 10: And It's Beginning to Snow

(A Rented Christmas)

Louisa lazily opened her eyes and stretched feeling her back a little sore. She began to take the room she was in and remembered she hadn't sleep in her bed. She was cranked over Brody and that was what was making her back ache. Careful not to wake the sleeping boy; she stepped outside the bed and got dressed in his t-shirt before entering the bathroom.

Once in there; she saw her reflection and smiled at the stranger smiling back at her. So much had change in her life since moving to New York; her reflection was finally starting to show it. Not that she had changed her weight or gotten a new haircut; but something in her skin had a different texture. She blushed at the thought and found that even her blushing wasn't the same. Being in a boy's room; not any boy, her _boyfriend_'s room, was something completely alien for her.

She brushed her teeth and was splashing some water in her face when she heard a voice right behind her:

"You look good in the morning, Ms. Hummel."

She smiled at him from the mirror which made Brody walk closer and hug her waist from behind and kiss her neck. She teased:

"Already miss me?"

"The bed is too cold without you there."

They walked back to the room and she opened the shutter while he lay back and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. With a grin, Louisa ran towards him and let herself be cuddled. Brody's breathing tickled her neck:

"I'm so glad my roommate is away during the Holidays and you could stay over."

She giggled and grabbed his hand to play with his fingers:

"What about your Holiday plans? Why you never leave town to visit your family?"

"Not many family to visit… Not that I care about that anymore. Besides, if you're staying; why would I leave?"

"I wish I could go visit my mother in Brazil; but there's no money this year neither for me to fly there or for her to fly here. At least, Uncle Burt is coming to visit Kurt and I get to spend my Christmas Eve with family. You'd be very welcome if you want to join us; no pressure, thou."

He pulled her closer and hid his nose even further in her neck:

"You know you can be irresistible in the morning? Ok; I'll go. But I have one condition."

She turned grinning to him and cupped his face with her hands:

"What's it?"

"You'll stay with me while Kurt and Blaine are sleeping at your place. Please; we don't know when Teddy will travel again…"

Her smile grew wider and she answered him with a passionate kiss to his lips. He then spooned her one more time and closed his eyes to go back to sleep, while she began to stare outside the window. She commented absented-mindedly:

"It's beginning to snow."

"And?"

"I haven't seen snow in a long time. I've only seen it the winters I came to spend with my father."

"Maybe we should celebrate it with a snow-fight."

She got up in a jump and began to look around the floor for her clothes. He hid his head on the pillows still lazy:

"Latter. I mean latter. Look at the time; it's _way_ too early to get up."

She pouted but got back in bed with him. He was quickly back asleep but her head was now filled with long gone winters and the outrageous number of unanswered calls and texts from her father in her phone.

xXxXx

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand once more and flashed him her enormous smile again:

"I really can't put it into words how happy I am that we're spending the Holidays together."

He smiled at her and kissed her in response. She knew Finn wasn't bothered by her monologue since she had promised him breakfast; so she continued talking:

"And thank you again for coming with me to NYADA to grab the book I forgot on my locker. As promised, you'll be rewarded with breakfast at Coffee'N'Stuff as you love."

He chuckled at her:

"You know I'm not doing it for food, right? I don't mind getting the train with you so that you aren't alone. Besides, maybe we could stay for a while and enjoy Manhattan. Your fathers will like the time to rest from their journey."

She grinned at him:

"I also could never thank you enough for being okay with my dads spending the Holidays at our place. This will be the best Hanukkah/Christmas ever."

"I'm sure we'll have many Holidays ahead of us to spend with family."

His smirk slowly turned into something serious as he closed the distance between then. Rachel gladly welcomed his lips thinking the morning couldn't get better.

They were walking towards her locker when they saw Brody and Louisa walking hand-in-hand; coming from the direction of the dorms. Rachel hid behind a column, dragging Finn with her:

"Oh My God! Wasn't Louisa wearing exactly that last night? Have they slept together?"

"It's none of our business, right?"

Rachel nodded but she could tell his eyes were lingering on her face too tensely for Finn to be casual about that.

xXxXx

Kurt ran and threw himself at his father at the airport. Blaine smiled from a distance and went to help Carole with her bag:

"Did you have a good flight?"

She smiled fondly as she hugged the boy:

"It would have been wonderful if Burt didn't get so fidgety on his sit."

Burt came to hug Blaine while Kurt said hi to his step-mother.

"I would be still if the economic class seats weren't so damn small."

Carole still smiled to Kurt as if he was he own son while she held Blaine's hand:

"It's so kind of you to give us your house while we are here."

Blaine smiled politely:

"It's nothing at all. Louisa is lending us her bedroom and, from what we talked earlier, she's got a very good place to stay."

Carole looked shocked:

"Dear Louisa is moving out of her place just for us to sleep in your place? Burt, we should go looking for a hotel."

Kurt grabbed her shoulders in a playful way:

"Oh no, no, no. I put a lot of effort into preparing our place for you two and I won't take no for an answer. Louisa first offered to stay on her couch or to sleep with Maggie while we were there. I was still disputing that with her when she told me her boyfriend invited her over for the Holidays. This means she's more than glad to move away for a couple of days."

Burt chuckled:

"So Booisa is in a serious relationship now? That's wonderful news!"

Kurt frowned:

"I'm not so sure he's the right guy for her."

Blaine sighed:

"You're just jealous, gorgeous. No one will ever be good enough for your boo. But Brody proved himself when he confessed his love for her and came after her in the airport..."

Burt interrupted confused:

"Why was she at the airport? Kurt, I want to be informed about the important things about my niece. You know I like her as a daughter, don't you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes in a childish way:

"I know, dad; and I love her like a sister. I can take care of her and help her with her disease; don't worry. But I'll tell you the whole story in the car."

xXxXx

Finn rushed in Callbacks and leaned over the counter to speak with an employee:

"Hi, is Blaine there? He's supposed to have something to hand me."

The boy behind the counter shrugged:

"Sorry man; his shift has already begun but he changed it because of some family business. He might be arriving anytime soon; why don't you wait?"

Finn looked around for a good table and he then saw Brody having lunch on a table very close to him. The boy seemed like he'd already known Finn was there.

"I'll call him and maybe I come back later."

Finn had turned and was walking towards the door when he heard Brody calling him:

"You don't need to leave on my behalf."

Finn exhaled to calm himself and walked towards Brody's table, where he stopped with his both hands holding it:

"I better leave now because my only wish is to punch you in the face."

Brody raised his hand in a peaceful gesture:

"Calm down; I know I deserve all of it but I thought we could talk…"

Finn looked to the side and smirked ironically. Brody kept looking at him hopeful and Finn saw he wouldn't give up:

"Fine! But one step out of the line and my fist in in your face."

"That's fair; but since I'm dating Louisa and she's kind of your family, I thought we could arrange some kind of truce."

Finn pulled a chair but sat as far from the table as possible:

"I'm worried about her too. As you pointed out, she's part of my family..."

"That and the fact that you have feelings for her."

Finn got fed up and stood up. To his surprise, Brody got up too:

"I thought we agreed on being sincere. Are you running from me or from the truth?"

Finn stared at him and sat back down. Brody sat too but kept his eyes locked on Finn's:

"Full disclosure here: you know I still have feelings for Rachel and everybody knows Louisa moves you."

Finn ordered a drink and then turned back to Brody, who was still staring at him. He sighed and gave up:

"Ok, full disclosure. But whatever we talk here stays here, right?"

Brody just nodded and Finn went on:

"I know she's supposed to be my cousin and that she's your girlfriend; but she's hot. I mean; it's all too exotic and a guy gets thoughts…"

Brody smirked:

"That's how it started for me too, bro."

Finn frowned a little at the 'bro' but kept going anyway:

"It's nothing; it's just an infatuation. It's doesn't matter anyway; I love Rachel and I'd do anything to be with her. Your turn now."

Brody sipped his drink and flashed that annoying half-smirk of his before answering:

"I won't deny I have unsolved feelings for your girlfriend too. And we both know she's not indifferent to me. But I respect she has chosen you; I always did. However, you can't blame me for going running to her door the minute you guys break up…"

"Doesn't that make you a perfect ass-hole? What about Louisa?"

Brody took a deep breath:

"You may not believe me; but I really like Louisa. When she said she'd be going back to Brazil and I thought I'd never see her again; I feared. I think I love her and I told her that. Even if we aren't _there_ yet; we care for each other and like to be together. I'm playing fair with her; I'm being completely honest."

Before Finn could answer, they were interrupted by a girl with the Callbacks apron tapping Brody's shoulder:

"Brody; I'm glad you are here. Can I ask you a favor? Our microphones are getting weird when we turn them in the duet mode. Could you see that for me? Your friend could sing something with you…"

"Sure Madeleine; but I don't think my _friend…"_

Finn got up in a sudden:

"Why not, Brody? I particularly feel like singing today."

With a suspicious look, Brody got up and went to check the sound system. He told Finn to grab a microphone while he chose a song and _Tango Maureen_ from Rent started playing in the room. He signaled Finn to start singing Joana's part and he followed as Mark. The lyrics were perfect for their little confrontation about the girls and, slowly, it turned into one of the most passionate performances Callbacks had ever seen.

When they were done; the tension was so clear in the room that the other customers just kept staring at them. Madeleine started shyly to clap her hands and was soon joined by the rest of the staff and the customers. Brody and Finn kept shooting each other menacing glares.

xXxXx

"Fifth Avenue is the most magical place in the world this time of the year!"

Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. He could barely believe that Kurt had convinced his father to go shopping on 5th Avenue. Carole, Finn and Louisa had decided to join them too. He caught Burt smiling seeing how Kurt's eyes where shining.

"Hey kiddo; you know we won't be able to buy anything from the expensive shops around here, ruh?"

Kurt giggled:

"I know dad; but just being here… I love New York!"

Blaine grinned and went to hold his hand. Kurt took advantage of it and pulled him to see one of the shop windows. Burt held Carole and guided her there too. Louisa saw in that an opportunity to approach Finn:

"Are you alright? You seem blue."

He returned her a feeble smile:

"Everything is fine."

She looked at him with puzzled eyes:

"You don't look like fine. But if you don't want to talk; that's okay. I just want to let you know I'm here for you too. You're also my cousin."

She playfully bumped his shoulder and he smiled at her:

"You really are a great girl."

"Thank you; but I'm sure that's not what has been bothering you."

He raised his eyebrows but bit his lips. Her smiled died in her lips and she looked at him serious:

"Finn, you can trust me, okay? It's Rachel; isn't it? You two seem to be fighting all the time…"

He sighed:

"It is and we had more fights that I'd like lately. I don't think you're the right person to talk about this to; but my options are short and you are a great ear."

"My ear is all yours, Mister."

"The thing is: Rachel still has feelings for Brody…"

She completed his sentences:

"And he still has feelings for her. I know that; we talk about it a lot."

"Aren't you bothered by it?"

Louisa stopped and sighed. She looked at Finn straight in his eyes:

"I won't deny I get jealous from time to time. But Brody and I are taking things slow. I also have unsolved feelings and he knows that. Also, everyone knows you and Rachel are crazy about each other. No one would mess with that."

They stayed silent just looking at each other until Kurt called them:

"Come on you two! 5th Avenue has lots of shops and I have plenty I still want to see before dinner."

The group went on with light conversations about the Holidays in a peaceful way. It was a lovely night for a family bonding time. Blaine was looking at something at a distance:

"Isn't that Rachel and her dads?"

It was them and Hiram and Leroy smiled widely seeing the Hudson-Hummels. Rachel smiled coyly:

"When my dads heard that you'd be shopping in 5th Avenue tonight; there was no way to keep them home."

Hiram step forward:

"It's not only the shopping in this fabulous place; we also wanted to reinforce Rachel's invitation that you all join us for supper at Christmas Eve. We are Jews but we know pretty well it's Finn's favorite Holiday."

Carole smiled back:

"That's very sweet of you. Of course we'll be there as planned. Kurt and Louisa are helping me cook and we'll take it to supper."

After a few friendly hellos and introductions; Rachel stood by Finn and shot a disgusted look at Louisa. They went on walking and the tension was hidden in the cheerful group.

Minutes later, Louisa's phone went buzzing with a message and she asked her uncle if it was okay for Brody to join them. Burt chuckled:

"We are finally going to meet the mysterious boyfriend. Is he scared of meeting your muscular and dangerous uncle?"

She shrugged:

"Who knows?"

Brody joined them a couple of corners later. However, he didn't even have time to be awkward around Burt, because Kurt was rushing them into a big shop with 'the best scarves in town'.

From inside the store they could hear a group of carolers on the street singing _Christmas Bells_ from Rent. Soon, Blaine was joining them as Collins and Kurt as Angel.

They were soon back on the street but the song went on with Louisa singing Mark's part, followed by Finn singing Roger's. It was beginning to snow but the Rent Christmas was alive in their spirits. Hiram and Leroy were soon singing chorus and encouraging Carole and Burt to do the same. Rachel wouldn't be left out; she took Mimi's place. Brody was intimidated by Burt's presence; but he finally gave up and sang as Benny.

They were applauded after their Broadway-worth performance. Some people even threw them money; which they were glad to give to the carolers. The snow was getting heavier and they went into a café to have dinner and warm up.

xXxXx

Blaine was alone in the apartment when Louisa walked in:

"Excuse me; can I come in?"

He smiled:

"Of course; it's your place after all."

"I know; but when I lent it to you the privacy was included. I just need to get a few things I forgot in my closet."

"Sure; go on. I was about to make some hot chocolate; care for some?"

"Sounds delicious; of course I'm in."

Blaine went to the kitchen to warm the milk and left her alone in the room. He finished preparing the beverages and threw some mini marshmallows inside. He began to wonder what was taking Louisa so long. He took the mugs with him as he walked to the bedroom. She was sitting on the bed staring out of the window, with a few things sat aside besides her and her phone in hand. He knocked on the doorframe to announce his presence. He could swear she made a movement like clearing a tear, but her face showed nothing as she turned to him:

"Sorry; I should have joined you. I got distracted…"

He placed the mugs on the nightstand and sat by her side on the bed. He simply passed his arm around her and she hid her face in his shoulder sobbing:

"I'm so sorry; I shouldn't be bothering you with this."

He shushed her and rubbed her back:

"It's okay Lou; that's what friends are for. But maybe if you told me what's been bothering you, I could help."

"It's my father; I don't know how much Kurt has told you…"

He interrupted her:

"Kurt hasn't told me anything; he keeps your secrets. All I know is what I saw during Thanksgiving."

"Well, he abandoned me and my mother sixteen years ago. Now, since he knew I'm here; he has shown up unannounced at Thanksgiving and he hasn't stop calling me or texting me ever since. It was a huge part why I wanted to go back to Brazil and it's a trigger for me."

Blaine sighed:

"I don't have all the psychological background you have; but I know a thing or two about having daddy trouble. Why do you think I rather spend my Holidays with Kurt's family?"

She smiled feeble:

"That will soon be yours too."

He grinned back. He hugged her tighter and let go, walking towards her microsystem:

"If I know the Hummels, and I think I do, there's just one thing that cheer you guys up."

He shuffled through his iPod and hit play. It began playing _What You Own_ from Rent and he sang along with Mark. She chuckled at him but joined singing Roger's part. They joined their voices during the duet part. When it was done; Lou went into Blaine's arms:

"Welcome to the family, Bowtie."

"Thank you; that mean a lot coming from you. You are in for tonight's dinner, right?"

"Of course; I'm in this family longer than you, silly."

xXxXx

Kurt tapped his fork to his glass to catch everyone's attention:

"Excuse me, excuse me. This have been a lovely dinner and we are glad to show you this charming place were my Blaine works, but there are some Christmas traditions that need to be fulfilled. My dear boyfriend and I have this tradition of singing a Christmas duet together. Since of last year, we like to do it ice-skating. So, we want to invite all of you to join us at the ring."

Louisa was the first to speak:

"I'm bugged I have to miss it; but I already had plans with Brody. I'm meeting him now at NYADA."

Kurt pouted and looked at Finn. Finn smiled at him:

"I'm with you, dude. Rachel and I aren't in the best mood and our place has turned into the supper preparations battle field."

Kurt smiled and turned to his father and Carole. Burt raised his hands in surrender:

"I wouldn't be mad of losing it. Let's go then."

They arrived at the ring but only Kurt and Blaine went actually skating. Burt and Carole sat to watch them and Finn just stood by the bars. Blaine took Kurt's hand and they got used to their skates going around the ring together.

They shared a meaningful glance and began to sing _Seasons of Love_ from Rent. They had chosen the song together after the night at 5th Avenue. They had spent the night re-watching the movie and decided that measuring their time in love is what they wanted to do. So many things had happened to them since last Christmas: some heart-broke, some reencounters, laughter, tears, friends, cups of coffee. They lives together in New York with their new family could only be measured in love.

xXxXx

Louisa was walking towards NYADA to meet Brody when he surprised her midway.

"Brody! What are you doing here?"

"You texted me saying you were leaving Callbacks and I thought of surprising you. Didn't you like it, pookie? Why the long face?"

"It's nothing. Kurt invited me to see him and Blaine perform at an ice-skate ring, Just that."

Brody smirked and grabbed her hand:

"Let's got then."

Her surprise glued her to place:

"Like that?"

"Why not? Your family has been so nice inviting me for Christmas supper; why not doing something to please Kurt back?"

She smiled and followed him along to the ring. They arrive there and Kurt and Blaine were beginning their version of _Seasons of Love._ Louisa stood by the bars and watched how much Blaine could make her cousin happy. Brody stood behind her, with his chin in her shoulder and his hands next to hers in the bars, keeping her between his arms.

She grinned and turned to him:

"Thank you for agreeing in meeting my family; this means the world to me."

He smirked and pulled her by the waist:

"I'm serious about you."

She closed the distance between them and kissed his lips fondly.

xXxXx

Rachel was edgy while walking towards Finn standing near the ice-skate ring. She lightly touched his shoulder and, much to her relieve, he smiled when he saw it was her. Behind them, Kurt and Blaine where beginning to sing.

Rachel cleared her throat:

"I feel like I should apologize; but you never actually said you were mad at me."

He looked down and shook his head. He then carefully placed his hand on her cheek:

"Maybe I've been too much grumpy later."

"We have lots to talk about, don't we?"

"Yes; but it's Christmas. Could we just be joy for now?"

She smiled and caressed his hand on her cheek:

"That's what I was looking for. Tomorrow I'll have you and all your family over for supper; and yes, I know that includes Louisa and her boyfriend. But, as I said to you that morning in NYADA; I'm happy that _we_ are spending this Holiday together."

He chuckled:

"So you too are tired of all our fights being about other people?"

She looked seriously at him:

"You know they are actually about us and about our mixed feelings. But that's not the time to talk about it, right?"

He smiled:

"Merry Christmas, Rachel."

"Merry Christmas, darling."

Rachel got in her tiptoes to reach Finn's lips and give them a kiss.

xXxXx

Hiram Berry was glad whenever he could have a full room during the Holidays. He never quite understood why they had settled by an only child; but he was now quite happy about the family Rachel was entering to. The Hudson-Hummels seemed to live by the same principles as them and Finn was a good kid.

Maybe it was the Holiday spirit, maybe it was the wine; he only knew he was emotional. He got up and asked for a toast:

"I'd like to toast the fact that we are becoming one big loving family and that makes my heart glow. Can I ask for we to celebrate that the Berry style? What would be of Christmas Eve without a little music? Since this week seems to be turning into one big Rent tribute – no complaints in that field – I'd suggest that we sing the _Support Group Affirmation_. Let's celebrate the present and the gifts it brings us."

Rachel was quick to turn the stereo on. Everyone in the room was cuddling with their loved ones and they got together to sing in unison.

By the end of it; as they exchanged kisses and hugs, they noticed Carole was crying. Leroy approached her:

"Anything wrong, Carole?"

"None at all; I'm just moved by having everyone happy and together. Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah to us all."

Nine glasses were raised to join in her toast. Outside, the snow was falling and turning New York in the most magical city of them all.


	11. Flouisa

Chapter 11: Flouisa

"Hello? Anybody home? I'm walking in."

Louisa entered her own apartment cautiously and was guided by the smell of fresh baked cookies coming from the kitchen. Once in there, she saw Kurt and Blaine too absorbed in each other to notice her presence. She cleared her throat exceedingly loud; making Kurt jump in Blaine's arms:

"Boo! We were waiting for you. Look! We even baked you some cookies to thank you for lending your place to us."

A mockery smirk appeared on Louisa's face:

"You were waiting for me? So why haven't you heard when I announced I was coming in?"

The way Kurt's face blushed and the crooked smile Blaine was giving her were enough of an answer to the girl. She shook her head:

"Never mind… Why don't we make some tea to go with those cookies and we can gossip a little in the living room?"

Provided with coffee, tea and cookies; the three of them sat together on the living-room. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and smiled to his cousin:

"It was a good Christmas and the New Year started wonderfully, hasn't it? We are all happy here in New York and having dad and Carole over is always a pleasure."

Blaine added:

"You have a great family. Now it's even better with Louisa less grumpy too. I think we should all send Brody a 'thank you' card."

As the girl wasn't smiling with them, but instead fidgety; Kurt sat up and took her hand:

"Is there something about Brody we don't know? I always told he wasn't good news…"

Blaine elbowed Kurt to make him quiet: Louisa looked distressed and was focusing on something on the floor not to look at them. When she turned, her eyes were moist and her nose was growing red:

"My sense of family has been altered a lot since I moved here. First, being away from my mother and getting closer to you, Kurt. Then seeing Uncle Burt and Grandma. I have to admit that Blaine and Finn changed my life for the better. However, seeing my father again has awakened a part of my past that was long forgotten."

Kurt pursed his lips. She smiled feebly and went on:

"This whole situation with my father is driving me nuts. And everything with Brody just feels too much alien to me. I mean; I had few boyfriends and fewer got that serious. It's weird to be in a relationship where I don't trust him 100%. Not that I think he'll cheat or anything; yet I still haven't had the courage to tell him about my…condition.'

Kurt squeezed her hands:

"How many times do I have to tell you that there's nothing wrong with you? Ok, you have your struggles; but who doesn't?"

"Come on Kurt; my panic attacks can be too much to take from someone who isn't used to it. I feel like a burden to whoever is with me. Brody once said he loved me; how can he love me when he doesn't know me? At the same time; it feels good whenever I'm with him. I can't complain, but I also can't fall for him either. I keep telling myself that maybe this is how things work in New York. Maybe the problem is just that I'm not adjusted to live around here."

Blaine smiled and got up from the couch:

"I agree that maybe you're expecting something from Brody that he can't give to you. I mean; how can he show you that he's ready to take you exactly as you are, if you don't show him who you are? You have to allow yourself to be vulnerable so people can reach you. It's not easy; I used to hide too. Kurt was the one who taught me how to do it, just by being his full self around me. Anyway, if you really want to be an actress; you need to learn how to open up to people."

He started searching her DVD's self until he found what he was looking for. Like he knew she'd have that film; he turned his back to the other two while putting the film on the player and selecting a scene. Anastasia's _Learn to Do It _scene began playing on the background and he signaled the other two to join him in a performance.

Soon enough, the three were goofing around the room and making funny faces to match the cartoon's character. Louisa forgot all her worries and trusted her new teachers that would lead her through the New York lifestyle. They ended up falling together on the couch during a fit of laughter.

xXxXx

"Finn! How many times do I have to tell you not to leave the moist towel on the bed!"

"You're not my mother, Rachel!"

"Exactly my point."

Another grumpy morning when the two of them were screaming at each other for apparently no reason. It had been a couple of weeks since they'd agreed they needed to talk; but with all the Holidays and relatives, the conversation was postponed. However, unlike their communication, their problems hadn't disappeared.

Rachel knew with all her heart that she loved Finn, but couldn't he grow up like any other boy? Her friends in NYADA, especially Brody, had opened her eyes to a whole new level of maturity that man could reach; Finn stood stuck with the past and dreaming of reliving his glorious High School days by going back as a teacher. Maybe their journey would someday lead to different paths; maybe it had already happened and they weren't ready to see. She dreaded the day they couldn't deny it anymore.

"Rachel? Were you listening to me?"

"Sorry Finn; I got distracted. What was it?"

"I'm meeting with my college friends after class today; I'm coming home late."

"Again?"

Finn was genuinely shocked:

"How again, Rach? The semester has just begun."

She sighed:

"I know, but I feel like I hardly ever see you. First it was always going out with your mother…"

He interrupted her:

"Stop there! You know how much I like your dads, but sometimes when the three of you are together it's just too much Berry to take."

"So now our problems are ours parents?"

Finn's face turned into a not-so-much convincing face:

"Maybe."

She sighed once more:

"No, Finn. The problem is us; it has always been."

She began to sing the chorus part of Eminem's _Love the Way You Lie._ Finn stared at her trying to figure out what was going on. Eventually, he joined her singing the rap part. The finished the song and stood silently trying to read the other's expression.

Suddenly, Finn disappeared into the room. He came back a few minutes later with a bag on his shoulders:

"I don't know what else you want from me."

She cut him off:

"I want you to grow up and face your problems like a man!"

He snorted mockery:

"Like Brody?"

"Stop bringing other people to our fights."

"I'm not, Rachel. I put all my heart on the line; I was completely honest with you. I can't give you more than that; I can't _be_ more than that. Now I'm even surer of my decision: I'm moving out. I'll stop by when you're at school to pick up the rest of my stuff."

"Finn, stop. This won't solve anything; we need to talk."

"Sorry, Rachel; I won't wake up one day like the man of your dreams."

She began to sob:

"You _are_ the man of my dreams. I love you, Finn."

"I love you too, Rach. That's why I'm leaving before we hate each other."

xXxXx

NYADA was the kind of place that made you aware of all the gossips even if you didn't want to. That was why Brody's peaceful morning in the cafeteria was disturbed when he heard the news some girl was practically shouting a couple of tables away:

"Have you heard it? Rachel Berry flunked a note of _Don't Rain on My Parade_ during a class yesterday."

"Rachel Berry? Little Miss Barbra herself? Unbelievable!"

"That's what I heard. People are saying it's because she had a nasty fight with her boyfriend and he moved out."

"Are you sure of it? Those two were practically married."

"Of course I'm sure; I heard that pale boy that's his brother or something telling his boyfriend…"

Brody stopped paying attention as the girls began to describe the physical attributes of Kurt and Blaine. So Rachel and Finn had broken up for real? He had one sole thought in his mind: he must find Rachel as soon as possible.

Leaving half his protein-shake behind, Brody got up and ran to the class he was almost sure Rachel was in now. He only stopped to breathe when he was already outside her dance studio and seeing through the glass door that she was in there. When Rachel left the room; she took a while to see him because she was distracted by her phone:

"Brody! What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you; you have a minute?"

"Sure; what's so urgent?"

"I can't talk here; can we go to my room?"

She followed him there and he closed the door behind them. He took a deep breath still looking at the door before turning to her with eyes sparkling with hope:

"I need you to be completely honest with me."

She nodded and he walked to sit on the bed with her, grabbing one of her hands.

"Is it true that you and Finn broke up for good?"

She didn't answer and stared out of the window uncomfortably. He was glad she wasn't looking because her silence said everything and he couldn't stop the smiled growing on his face:

"I'll take that as a yes. Rachel, I love you and I need you to know. I'd do anything for us to be back together."

She turned to him in a small voice:

"What about Louisa, Brody?"

He hadn't thought of her until that very moment. Of course he cared about Louisa; maybe even loved her. He was so sure of his feelings when he thought he'd lose her. However, since knowing Rachel was available; he couldn't think of nothing else. Rachel was the one that really moved him; he'd dare say the love of his life.

"I'll break-up with her as soon as I have an answer from you."

Rachel got up with an upset face:

"You _will_ break-up with her? You haven't done it yet and you're already asking me to be your girlfriend? What kind of guy are you? You were saying you loved her not that very long ago. If I remember it correctly; the last time you said that was while she was spending the Holidays with you in that same bed you're sitting now."

He was lost and confused; but all he wanted in that moment was an answer from her:

"I know all that, Rachel. But _you_ are the one that never left my mind. Even Louisa knows that. I know I don't deserve your trust after how we broke-up; but you were confused too. You slept with Finn when we were together! It doesn't matter now; nothing else matters now. All I know is that this loving I'm feeling right now; I've never felt before. I'm already yours; just say you want me too and we can be happy forever."

She sighed and sat back besides him:

"Look, Brody, I know we still have unsolved feelings towards each other. But every day more I realize that I see in you all the solutions for Finn's flaws. In the same way you say you can't get me off your head; I can't get Finn. I love him and I'm not ready to give up on him just yet. Maybe I rushed things with you because I was confused at that time. And your feelings are mixed up right now. You didn't get to know the real me; the one that Finn helps me remember. I love you as a friend; but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I want you in my life; I understood that when we became friends again. But I'll understand if you need some time…"

He pursed his lips and nodded. He took her hand that was stretched towards him on the bed:

"I'll take it. As I thought when we became friends again: I rather have you in my life as my friend than not having you at all. I don't know if I can ever give up on you, I don't even know if I want to try right now; but I'll respect your decision."

She smiled:

"Can I hug you now? Even if I'm all sweaty from my dance class?"

He pulled her in his arms and exhaled loudly from all the closeness he wouldn't get from her.

xXxXx

Blaine knew how to be annoying when he wanted to. And boy; he wanted it right now! Ever since that morning when they talked about Brody; he hadn't stop bothering her to open up with her boyfriend. Not that Louisa didn't want to develop a deeper connection with Brody; she just didn't know if she was ready. Half because she wanted to and half to get Blaine off her feet; she decided to give a surprise visit to her boyfriend in the morning she knew he had off.

She was about to knock on his door when it was opened revealing a messy and sweaty looking Rachel. She was surprised seen Louisa by the door:

"Oh! Hi Louisa. I'm going now; see you around, Brody."

Rachel casted Brody a menacing look that Louisa wasn't supposed to see, but she saw anyway. She threw a quizzical look at him and he chuckled awkwardly.

"Lou, pookie; come in here and sit down."

She followed him inside still suspicious. She sat on the bed and he bent down to his knees in front of her, placing his hands on her thighs:

"I know it will sound cliché; but that's not what it looks like…"

"It better not be; because it looks a lot like cheating to me."

He laughed nervously, ducking his head for a few seconds:

"Rachel was here as a friend and we were talking about her break-up with Finn."

"I heard Kurt saying something about them breaking up; but I didn't take it too seriously: they come and go all the time. Yet, it still doesn't explain why she was leaving your room all sweaty."

"She came straight from her dance class."

"Sure… And was talking about her break-up with Finn so important that she had to run from her dance class straight to your room?"

Brody was getting more fidgeting every minute:

"She wanted the privacy; it seems like this time they've broken-up for good."

"Do you want me to believe that Rachel broke up with Finn for good and the first thing she does is coming straight to your room to _talk_?"

He got up in a jump:

"Come on, Lou! If we were up to something; we wouldn't do it in NYADA: the land of gossip. Besides, she wouldn't leave here all sweaty; or, at least, I'd be sweaty too…"

She raised one eyebrow measuring him from head to toe:

"You've got a point."

He smirked and got back down on his knees:

"Haven't I told you that I love you? Don't you believe me?"

She frowned:

"But I never said it back; I worry that you'll get tired of me someday…"

He got up and helped her lay down on the bed with him being on top. He kissed the tip of her nose and went to whisper in her ears:

"You're worth the wait."

She grinned and passed her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

xXxXx

His day had been exhausting so far: after waking up in his friends' smelly couch, Finn had gone through a though day of classes and he wasn't whiling to going back just yet to the dreadful couch again. He missed Rachel; but he knew that even sleeping on the other room wouldn't be good for neither of them.

Kurt had invited him to join them on a night at Callbacks. He didn't want to go because he didn't want to bump into Rachel nor Brody. She had denied it, but his impressions about that guy were still the worst possible. However, the prospect of being alone with the smelly couch or facing a drunk party with his college friends who would set him up with a skank were neither appealing. He decided to try his luck and called his brother.

"Hi Finn."

"Hey bro, are you still going tonight with Blaine to Callbacks?"

"We're actually already here; changed your mind?"

"I don't know yet; I don't want to bump into Rachel or Brody…"

"Well, she went straight home after class and he's studying for a test tomorrow; that's why Louisa might show up alone later."

"Cool! Then I'm there in five."

"See you then."

Having a baby brother was useful sometimes. Besides, Kurt, Blaine and Louisa were a good company to keep his head away from the thoughts he had been fighting against all day.

After a quick yet expensive taxi drive, Finn arrived at Callbacks feeling the lighter he had since he moved out of Rachel's house. He spotted the couple in a table by the corner and sat with them, stealing some french-fry as he got comfortable.

"Goodnight to you too, Finn!"

"Goodnight bro. And goodnight Blaine."

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt closer to him:

"Leave your brother alone; can't you see how distressed he is?"

"Watch out for the irony, Anderson. I've been really pissed lately."

Kurt raised one eyebrow and commented also ironically:

"We can tell…"

"You two leave me alone. I'm blue because I think I lost the love of my life."

Kurt rolled his eyes in his typical way:

"Why are you and Rachel so thick headed and can't be just fine and happy together? You love each other so much."

Finn placed his elbows on the table and hid his head between his arms:

"It's not that simple, Kurt. We've stretched our relationship too much. Sometimes, only love isn't enough."

Blaine patted his arm sympathetically:

"Although I think you're wrong, because, for me, love can always fix everything; I understand that a little time apart can make wonders in a relationship. Take me and Kurt, for example."

"Thanks, dude; but thinking too much about what you and Kurt have will only make me bluer."

The host of the night went up to the microphone to cheer the audience up:

"So, anyone interested in sharing their talent with us tonight? Who'll be next?"

Finn drank another gulp from his cup and got up:

"Me! I want to sing tonight."

Kurt and Blaine looked surprised but cheered him on. He stumbled until the microphone and introduced himself:

"Goodnight everyone; I'm Finn Hudson and I'll be singing Maroon 5's _This Love_. This one is dedicated to my ex-girlfriend who is the love of my life. Thank you."

He started embarrassedly but, slowly, he was transformed during the song. Finn looked out of himself during his performance: his threw all his worries into singing. The audience went crazy with him and he experienced what Rachel must feel when she's on stage. Louisa walked in the bar while he was singing and he opened a huge grin when he saw her.

She walked to sir with Kurt and Blaine, but Finn, when he got rid of all the people complimenting him, decided to be alone outside for a while.

xXxXx

"How many drinks did Finn have? He seemed tipsy."

Blaine smiled at the girl:

"Not at all. Since he arrived he only ordered soda and he didn't look like drunk when he got here."

Louisa excused herself from the other two, stopped by at the bar to get a drink and went looking for Finn outside. She found him sat on the sidewalk looking at the edge of tears. She sat by his side and hand him the beer:

"Did you know I'm legal to drink? Here; it might help."

A glimpse of a smile appeared in Finn's face as he got the paper bag from her hands:

"Aren't you worried of been giving alcoholic beverage to someone underage?"

She chuckled:

"It's only this one; you are under my responsibility tonight, cousin."

He raised the bottle like a toast to her. She smiled:

"Break-ups can be a nasty piece of work; you can count on me if you need."

He grinned at her:

"You're such a nice girl, Louisa. You're so easy to talk too and I always enjoy your company. I wish Rachel could be so easygoing too."

She raised her eyebrows thinking of how much he knew nothing about her:

"I'm not that easy to be with all the time; it's you that only gets to see my bright side."

He starred at her puzzled for a couple of seconds before waving his hand:

"Nah, I can't believe that. For me you're a nice girl and that's it. The only thing I can't understand is why you are still with that prick of Brody."

She pursed her lips and looked down blushing. Finn raised her chin and looked in her eyes:

"Seriously, that guy is a jerk. You deserve better."

"It's not that simple, Finn."

"Yes, it is! That guy doesn't deserve you. He's hiding stuff from you!"

She ducked her head and moved it away from his hands:

"Hiding what? That he's still into Rachel? I know that. As he knows I'm still into another guy…"

Finn was shocked:

"Another guy?"

She blushed again but decided to tell it anyway:

"You, Finn. I have a crush on you since our awkward first meeting when you got me dancing in my underwear."

His eyes opened even wider:

"Wow! That's heavy!"

"I know…"

"But you are… kind of my cousin."

"I know…"

They stood in silence for a while just watching the people coming and going on the street. Finn cleared his throat:

"Lou, I must admit that I was attracted to you too. I don't want to disrespect you, but seeing you dancing almost naked that day made an impression on me. But Rachel is the love of my life. Although you get me confused every time Rachel and I are in a rough phase; she's the one I love and to whom I'm devoted to…"

She stopped him:

"Finn, it's just a crush. I don't want to act on it. I mean, you're a wonderful guy and all that; but it's clear you belong with Rachel. That's what Brody's been helping me forget. You're my family, Finn. There're too many reasons why we shouldn't try to be together."

"That's too much to take in one night; maybe I should get going."

Louisa held him by the arm:

"Please; don't go on my account. Let's go back inside to be with Kurt and Blaine. I don't want things to get awkward between us; I don't want us to walk out of each other's lives…"

He was still staring at her hand in his arm when he answered:

"You got to admit it'll be a little awkward between us…"

She chuckled. He got up and extended his hand to help her up:

"Come on, cos. Let's join the rest of the family."

She grinned as she took his hand:

"Family… That works for me."

He smiled back:

"And as your cousin, I must tell you that I still don't trust that boyfriend of yours."

She grabbed his arm to walk back inside:

"You'll learn to love him as I did."

xXxXx

The pain of not having Finn around was slowly writing itself upon Rachel. And it wasn't only that: everyone else of her friends seemed now to be orbiting around Louisa. She hadn't only lost her love, but also her friends and she was alone.

Besides NYADA's usual gossipers, Rachel was completely alone. She felt like the girl she was before Glee club and she didn't want that bitterness anymore. Walking by herself around NYADA was one of her worse experiences; and it only got worse when she saw Louisa in all her glory with Kurt and Blaine. Rachel couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me, Louisa; can I have a word with you?"

The girl started following her to one of the rehearsal auditoriums and Kurt and Blaine came around like her trained puppies. Rachel turned to them in an attempt of a polite smile:

"In _private_; if you excuse us."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Louisa interrupted him:

"I don't have secrets with them and I thought you hadn't either."

"Fine! But you two don't get to say a word."

Rachel finished her treat closing the door behind them. Louisa had a disgusted look in her face:

"Listen up, Rachel. You are not the Queen of the Universe to boss everyone around."

Rachel had it and breathed deeply not to jump on the girl's neck:

"What do you have against me to make my life a living hell?"

Louisa looked awestruck:

"I'm sorry? Against you? Ok; we hated each other from the first moment we met; but I never did anything to harm you. I don't obsess with you all day like you seem to do to me."

"I'm _not_ obsessed about you; _you _that came around and stole my boyfriend and all my friends."

"You didn't lose Finn on my account, Rachel. He still loves you; why don't you go after him instead of coming bitching around me?"

Rachel was about to scream at the girl but Louisa stopped her in such an insulting way that Rachel went speechless.

"Alright Rachel, you seem to only understand things when they are sung to you. Blaine, turn one of the mics on for me."

Louisa went up the stage and grabbed a microphone. She started singing _Cinderella, Darling_ from How to Succeed in Business without Really Trying. Rachel sat down to watch the performance, not believing the girl's boldness. Kurt joined his cousin doing the chorus for her. Soon, the two of them were tap-dancing around and having the time of their lives. Blaine was in the audience with Rachel, but he was laughing and cheering the way he did when Kurt performed and Blaine believed him to be the best thing in this world.

Louisa finished it, panting and sweating and walked downstage nearer Rachel:

"See Rach; I know how wonderful of a guy Finn is, but I get he's yours. I never meant to be in you guy's way; and I'll now actively avoid it. However, Finn is family to me and I won't be away from him."

Rachel got up smirking sarcastically:

"Yeah, now you come posing as a superhero; but I know better, Louisa. I know you're into Finn and I know how you use your fake innocent way to get all the people to like you and treat you like a porcelain doll…"

Kurt interrupted her:

"Rachel! She's my cousin and you're saying awful and untrue things about her. She had the best intentions here."

Rachel snorted and looked at him:

"Did she? How blind did she have you, Kurt? Has she told you about the fake relationship she's keeping with Brody? I wouldn't be surprised if it's all a big plot from the two of them to tear me and Finn apart. Brody came running to me the second he knew Finn and I had broken-up.

A blur of pale skin and brown hair passed Rachel: it was Louisa running out of the auditorium.

xXxXx

Louisa had reached that point she avoided with all her strength: her blood had boiled. Brody was nothing more than a liar and she couldn't believe how naïve she had been and how much she had given him the other day. She knew exactly where he'd be and she was headed there in a way that nothing could distract her.

She opened the door to the auditorium where the lights and sound for Next to Normal were being tested. Brody was there with the tech team and opened his arms to greet her. However, the killer look on her face made him quiet again and he stepped aside to let her trough.

She climbed the stage and stood up on the hammock that would be used on Maggie's scene. She looked at the sound cabin:

"Ned, give me the spotlight and turn the microphone on; you can test the light for _Didn't I See This Movie_ while I sing Maggie's part."

She began to sing and Brody rushed to climb on the stage and take his place as Gabe on the scene. She then turned to him instead of the supposed doctor she ought to be singing to. Her rage full eyes focused on him. Gradually, Brody stopped moving her around like his character should and stared back at her with eyes filled with fear; she only smiled triumphantly.

By the end of the performance, she climbed down the hammock, leaving the microphone there. She turned to Brody and said one sentence before turning around and disappearing as fast as she entered:

"It's over, Brody."


	12. Rain

**There was some nasty piece of writing that I did for this chapter. It's the most difficult piece of writing I ever did but I believe it's worth it. It's something I want to talk about and something that's very close to my heart. Glee has already talked about that but not from this point of view. I think people need to be educated about it. **

**I didn't use the usual comic tune I use in my fics; but bear with me because I promise that nothing was gratuitous and it's for the story's benefit. I'd love to hear from anyone who's interested in my little tale, because, as I said, it's something very important to me. Next week's chapter will be lighter. **

**Warning! This chapter can be triggering. **

* * *

Chapter 12: Rain

"I miss Louisa."

Rachel turned to him with that judgmental face she wore whenever she was about to disagree with him:

"You _do_ have the tendency of been keen of things you cannot have."

Brody pleaded her with his eyes:

"Don't be mean to me, Rach. I _do_ like her. Independently of how I feel about you; Louisa left a bend in my life. She leaves… I mean; makes… Anyway, I don't want to give up hope just yet."

Rachel stared at him sarcastically. As she saw he was being serious; she sighed and answered:

"You said pretty much the same thing to me…"

"Does this mean you have changed your mind?"

"No, Brody! I'm fighting to have Finn back; I'm just giving him some time. What I meant to say was that you can't be that serious about Louisa. You can't love two people at once."

"Of course I can! I know it simply because I do. And I'm pretty sure I'm not dead to her either."

Rachel rolled her eyes:

"I like your optimism, but the word out there is that she's mad about you and Blaine testifies she's not the type that forgives easily. Kurt wants your head too; he even said I shouldn't be hanging out with you that often."

Brody smirked in his confident way:

"I know well how fierce and feisty the Hummels can be; but it's not like they can avoid me forever. I'll be soon leaving you here to meet them at Next to Normal's rehearsals; not to brag myself, but this production can be the biggest thing in their curriculum so far. They are stubborn enough not to quit and let me looking like the bigger man."

"I hope you are right for your own good. However, don't forget they have other ways of bringing you down. I felt in my own skin how vindictive Louisa can be."

He laughed amusedly:

"Are you telling me to be cautious about my girlfriend?"

"_Ex_-girlfriend."

"This status will be changed soon enough; I told you I'd be dating her in no time and we were together the next week. It was the same thing with you: you swear you'd never see me again and look at us now."

"Be careful, Brody. I could forgive you and become your _friend_ again. With Louisa it's different: she's sure you cheated on her and she's very moody."

"We'll see Rachel. Well, I'm off to rehearsal now; wish me luck!"

He left Rachel with a faithless face in the cafeteria and marched on to the auditorium. It had been some time since Louisa had entered the tech rehearsals and broken-up with him; they have bumped a few times in the corridors but she refused to talk to him, neither had she answered his texts and voice messages. That day, however, she'd be forced to be in the same room as him for a long time and he wouldn't let her go without at least have listened to him.

He entered the auditorium and found that she was already there; escorted by a furiously looking Kurt and a supportive Blaine. He tried to smile to see what answer he'd get; but all he achieved was a polite head nod by Blaine. Brody knew it wouldn't be easy. And he got some aces down his sleeve:

"Okay guys; today we'll start rehearsal with my scene. I'll sing Gabe's solo _I'm Alive_ so Ned and I can show you how the staging and lights for this scene will look like."

A moment on the spotlight was the perfect opportunity to catch Louisa's eyes and Brody took full advantage of it. The song become almost like a treat mixed up with teasing. His eyes were burning with a new flame because, by every moment, he got surer that he was somehow still alive inside of the girl.

xXxXx

It wasn't bad enough that she needed to be in the same room as Brody for endless hours every week; she would have also to put up with his cocky smile that said to her he was sure she'd be back to him whenever he wanted. She smirked swanky remembering he knew nothing about her and thou she'd, undoubtedly, go out as the winner of their twisted little game.

She managed to avoid having a conversation with Brody throughout the entire rehearsal (obviously with lots of help from Kurt and, eventually, from Blaine). However, they were beginning to change out of their costumes when he grabbed her arm:

"I need to talk to you."

"About what? About how amazing the sex between you and Rachel was that day when I almost walked into you?"

Brody exhaled and seemed to be trying to calm down before he focused his glaze in her eyes:

"I haven't slept with Rachel since she broke up with me last year. You owe me at least hear my explanation…"

"I owe you nothing, Brody. You made me promises and went behind my back running after another girl; or you deny that?"

"I don't deny it; I'm confused. I _was_ confused. But now I know how I feel about you. And you feel it too! I saw the way you looked at me while I was singing _I'm Alive_!"

She rolled her eyes in the mock Hummel way:

"Who do you think you are? Some kind of Aaron Tveit? No way, honey! The only relationship I'll have with you from now on is in this rehearsal room and about Next to Normal. Otherwise; you can just forget me, okay?"

She managed to get her arm free and was walking to the girl's changing room when he yelled at her:

"I won't give up on you!"

She began to see red but she managed to take a deep breath and was calm enough not to blow:

"You'll never give up on Rachel either. It's not enough for me. You hardly know me, so… please; just. Let. Me. Go."

Before she could measure his reaction; she was out of sight and with Maggie in the girl's changing room. The chubby girl looked at her puzzled:

"What happened in there?"

Louisa shook her head, waving the subject away as non-important:

"It was nothing; Brody is trying to get us back together…"

"After what he did? What a dick!"

Louisa smiled grateful for having made such a great friend. Maggie rubbed her shoulders reassuringly:

"Don't worry; you'll find someone much better."

"I'm not worried about that…"

"Then you shouldn't be worried about anything: you're killing it as Natalie!"

Louisa felt the grin forming in her lips:

"Thank you, Mags. I must say you're perfect as Diana."

Maggie gave her one of her rare smiles meaning she was taking the compliment but was back to her serious face as she answered:

"That means that NYADA's tuition is paying off. Diana is a great character; but I can't really connect to her. I mean; can you imagine the life of someone mentally instable? It must be a nightmare!"

Louisa just nodded. Maggie went on but she wasn't paying attention anymore. Louisa started to change facing the other wall so her friend wouldn't see the concern in her face. She declined Maggie's invitation for lunch and brought lunch to eat alone in a deserted corner of the university.

Dragging down one of her anxiety pills with the food; Louisa let the tears invade her face. She took her phone out; but the alert of three new unread messages from her father made she lose the will to call Kurt. She plugged her phones in her ears and let the familiar sad notes sung in Portuguese fill her mind.

Tom Jobim and Vinícius de Moraes were right: there's no ending for sadness, but there's for happiness.

xXxXx

"Hey, Blaine!"

"Finn! What's up? What brings you here?"

"Job hunt; I need a way to pay my own rent."

"We all do…"

Finn knew he could trust Blaine to help him with his new plans and be discrete about it. Besides, Callbacks was a good place to work and he couldn't count only with his mother's help to keep him through all college.

Finn hadn't warned he'd be coming; but it was a little over the usual lunch time and the bar was almost empty. Blaine was doing some cleaning behind the counter and had time to talk to him.

"I'm not aware that they've been looking for hiring; but the staff here changes a lot and you could talk to the manager. It's a good place to work: they pay fairly and the hours are flexible. And you'll turn 21 soon, right? That makes it easier; you can try a spot for the evening shift too. Anyway, Lauren, the manager, is just out solving an issue; she should be back anytime. Wait around. Have you eaten?"

Before he could answer anything, a female voice called his name in a tentatively way. Finn turned just to confirm that the familiar voice was really from Rachel. She smiled coyly and avoided his gaze. He turned to Blaine with a bitter tune:

"Thanks man; but I guess I'll be back another time. I've got plenty to do right now."

He was getting out of the stool when she cleared her throat:

"I guess we can be in the same room; can't we, Finn?"

He studied her for a second before answering:

"For me it's too soon."

"I have no resentment for you. I hoped we could still be friends…"

"Maybe in the future. Now I have to go; if you excuse me."

She pursed her lips:

"You can stay; I'm finish and I was going anyway."

She nodded her head to Finn and Blaine and walked to the door. He sat back down, turned to Blaine and exhaled exhausted. Immediately, a large glass of soda was in front of him and Blaine was smiling sympathetically:

"I'll order you a burger and some fries to go with it. I'm pretty much done here and you seem like you can use a friend to talk to."

"Thanks man; that'll be great."

xXxXx

Brody felt like all he did those past few days was walking around NYADA to solve problems for the Next to Normal production. Being so close to his graduation meant fewer time spent in classrooms and more time wandering through corridors during strange hours.

It was normal for some students to have nervous break-downs and be found crying on the corridors. However, the sound he was hearing was hiccups that only came from sorrow crying. He turned a corner and found Louisa sitting on the floor, hugging her knees and crying. She looked up and, when she saw it was him, she turned her face and fallibly tried to hide her tears.

He said in a sarcastic voice:

"Oh sorry; I didn't know this corridor had already been claimed by the queen."

She just rolled her eyes and went back to staring the wall instead of him. His first instinct was to turn away and leave her alone like her request. However, when you see the woman you love crying; you have to slide your back down the wall and sit by her side. He knew better than to try physical contact, so he tried to do his best at comforting her just with his words:

"There's no denial you've been crying and I could never live with myself knowing I just walked away on you."

Her sassy side spoke louder and she snorted at him while getting up:

"I can take care of myself; thank you very much."

He held her by the arm:

"Could you stop being so stubborn for just a minute and accept my help? I know I fucked things up; but I'm here just as someone who cares about you."

She studied his hands on her arm for a while before giving up and sitting back down. He smirked pleased with himself:

"See? I know at least a little bit about you. I have feelings for you…"

He stopped midway to snort at her frown. She didn't take it well and rolled her eyes again. He took some tissues out of his bag and handed it to her was he went on:

"I'm not trying any funny business here; you made your point very clear this morning. I'm just emphasizing that I care about you and that you can count on me for help."

She was cleaning her face and smiled for just a second:

"Thanks; I guess."

He grinned:

"That's better; you look prettier with a smile on. Now, will you tell me what's been bothering you or I can carry on supposing I have this effect on you?"

She shook her head in that way she used to point out he was being ridiculous:

"Cocky, aren't we? No; it's not you. Although I'm furious about you. It's… too complicated."

He dared take her hand and started stocking it:

"I'm not that dumb and I can be a good listener when I want too."

She politely took her hand away and held it among her other closer to her chest in a movement that didn't look conscientious. Her eyes were lost far away when she said:

"I don't like talking about it."

He turned so the rest of his body was facing her too. She didn't budge and he took it as a good sign. He was about to fondly touch her face when they were interrupted by a group of girls passing by giggling and not bothering to hide they were gossiping about them. He sighed and lowered his hand.

When he looked back at Louisa, she was still looking at the girls growing smaller with the distance. He chuckled:

"You aren't bothered about the gossips, are you?"

She just shook her head. He got curious:

"What? Do you envy them? You are a thousand better looking than them and you've got a million times their talents."

"It's not that I envy on them…"

He was confused. She got up in a sudden and was wearing an unusual expression of hesitation:

"Could you come with me?"

He followed her into an empty classroom. She plugged her iPod to the sound system and dropped her bag on the floor. As the first notes of Next to Normal's _I Miss the Mountains_ started filling the room; she guided him by the hand to sit down and began to sing her soul away with the song.

He had never seen her so naked as in that moment: it was as if he was meeting a whole side of her he had never seen before. Some tears began to run down her face but her voice didn't break for a single moment. She finished and stood panting looking at him. Without further explanation; she picked up her bag and stormed out of the room.

xXxXx

Maggie Cooper had the incredible ability to just call Kurt on his busiest times at Vogue. However, since it had been a while she had last called and she only called for important matters; he decided to take it:

"Hi Maggie; what's up?"

"Hello Kurt. Sorry to bother you; but it's about Louisa and you asked me to keep you informed."

"Sure Maggie; I'm glad you called. Is something wrong?"

Kurt could sense the hesitation in Maggie's voice and the big pauses she took. It was either a delicate subject or something that could piss Louisa off. Or even both.

"I don't know for sure, but Louisa's been acting weird. She's quieter and spends great amounts of time locked in her bedroom not wanting to eat or speak to anybody."

Kurt exhaled relaxed:

"This makes me calmer, Maggie. You know I love my cousin, but she can be a drama queen some times. She's making a bigger deal than it is with hers and Brody's break-up. She's seeking attention; just ignore it and she'll come around in a couple of days…"

"Are you sure, Kurt? It seemed as something more serious to me…"

"Maggie, trust me. I can't talk right now; I can call you after work if you want. However, I'm pretty sure it's nothing."

"No need to call me; if you say it's alright, I trust you. Let's make a deal? I call you if things get weirder, ok?"

"That would be wonderful, Maggie. Have a great day."

Kurt hung up shaking his head at his cousin's ability to manipulate people. Louisa had a way of getting things her way while making everyone blind that they were doing exactly what she wanted. He took a long time to discover this mechanism and work against it with his own tools. No one never said a 'no' straight to Lou's face and walked away winning; but he knew how to maneuver her that she only realized it when she had already done it his way.

However, thoughts of Maggie, Louisa and everything else were soon forgotten under the pile of work he had to hand that day.

xXxXx

There was a voice inside Louisa's head that was her own and someone completely different at the same time. This voice was getting louder and louder in her head and she knew it couldn't mean good. It sounded like her; like the voice her thoughts were voiced in. Yet, it told her to do horrible stuff. Mostly to herself.

There was nowhere to run from it. It was part of her: the part of her she hated and wanted to kill. She had already taken her anxiety pills, made everything that used to help make her calmer; but nothing seemed to work. In a last desperate attempt, she went into the bathroom to prepare a calming warm bath.

And then: there it was. Maggie had a blade she used to shave and it was lying on the sink. A blade detached from anything; a perfect blade to cut a purely white skin and seeing hot red blood running down in steady streams. No! She couldn't do that; she wouldn't! But the thought of seeing her wrists tinged dark red by a single flick of that blade was tempting…

She stared at her reflection in the mirror and saw the face of defeat: all those months fighting against those thoughts and a single moment she wasn't vigilant made it all worthless. The dark circles under her eyes growing deeper and wider every day. Her face growing from porcelain white to a morbid sick one. She knew her strengths were fading, but there weren't gone yet.

She sat at the edge of the bathtub facing the wall. The only sound besides the annoying voice in her head was the water running down the tap. She tried to focus on the water but it wasn't enough. Singing was her last resource, but the songs in her head were of dark and hopeless times. Still, it was better than nothing. Slowly, she began to sing _Mist and Shadows_; the song Pippin sung in The Lord of the Rings' movie.

It didn't take long for the song to take her head and soon she was seeing all in shades of red. The images of Brody with Rachel, of Finn with Rachel, of her mother in poverty, of Blaine cheating on Kurt, of Kurt being heartbroken, of Aunt Elizabeth's death, of Uncle Burt weak from cancer, of all her break-downs, of all her fights with Blaine, of Grandma Hummel despise and most of all of her father walking away from her and her mother were all she could see. They all faded to one single image of a blade bathed with blood; _her_ blood and she couldn't escape anymore.

She turned down the tap and entered the bathtub holding the blade. She dived her head to let all her body get wet. She sat back up and began with small cuts in her inner thigh. The water made the blood come out faster and she stared at it with a mixture of intense pleasure and profound disgust for herself. It was when her tears began to flow with her not believing how week she was.

Gathering the last feeble strengths she still had, she picked up her phone and dialed the only person she could think of:

"I need you."

The last thing she felt was the phone slipping down from her hand.

xXxXx

"Lou! Louisa! Talk to me! Talk to me, please!"

Blaine knew something was terribly wrong with her but all he could do at the moment was sink down behind the counter into a crying form. Louisa's voice was in a desperate tune he had never heard before and it brought Goosebumps all down his arm. He craned she had done something unspeakably stupid.

In a rush of adrenaline, he got up from the floor, rushed out of his work and got into a cab straight to her place. Maggie looked very confused when she opened the door to him, but he had no time for explanations:

"Where's she? Where's Louisa?"

"Taking a bath; why?"

Blaine ignored her questions and entered the apartment anyway. He went straight to bang on the bathroom door and Maggie came complaining right behind him. He banged each time louder but got no answer.

"There's no answer, Maggie! How long has she been there? She called me and I'm afraid she did something stupid."

Maggie went from confused to shocked whiting the second. She began sobbing:

"It's all my fault! She's been quiet for an awful long time and I didn't check on her. I called Kurt to say that she was weird and he told me to ignore it. And I did… My best friend is dead now and it's all because of me!"

Blaine really didn't have time to deal with Maggie. He simply moved her out of the way:

"_Don't _say that; we don't know yet. Just get out of my way so I can break this door down."

After a few attempts, the door fell and they could enter the bathroom. Louisa was lying unawaken on the bathtub which water was red from her blood. Blaine went to check her pulse and was relieved to see she still had a feeble one and that her wrists were unharmed. Maggie made an exasperate sound and her sobbing got more intensive.

"She's alive, Maggie; but if you can't handle this just get out of my way!"

The girl disappeared inside the apartment. He managed to move Louisa a little up in the tub and she blinked at him.

"It's alright, Lou; I'm here."

Her eyes closed again. He draped her in a bathrobe and began to raise her. She woke up a little more with the movement:

"I'm cold."

"Sure you are. If you help me a little bit, I can get you to your room and we can dry you up properly."

She got a bit stiffer in his arms and he thanked all the gods her apartment was small. He laid her in her bed and went back to the bathroom for a towel. When he got back, her eyes were open.

He smiled at her and began drying her exposed legs:

"What have you done, Lou?"

He was surprised to hear her feeble voice articulating an answer:

"Nothing irreversible…"

"Thank God."

"But I thought of it."

She looked away and he could see she was embarrassed. He lay by her side in the bed and put her head in his shoulder:

"Hey… It's alright now… You resisted it. You used your strength to call for help. _You_ brought me here; _you_ wanted to be helped."

She began to silently cry and hid her face in his chest. He kissed the top of her head and let her be for a while. Maggie knocked lightly on the open door:

"Do you need any help? I'm calmer now…"

Blaine smiled at her:

"I think I got it, Maggie. Sorry for earlier."

She waved it out:

"Don't mention… If it wasn't for you and your calm head we wouldn't have helped her. I'll make you guys some chamomile tea."

"Thanks."

Louisa looked at him with puff red eyes:

"Thank you, Blaine. I could only think of calling you for help."

"And here I am; I'm glad you called. Care to talk about it or it's too soon?"

"I prevented myself from cutting my wrists by cutting my thighs. But I'm not proud of it. I'm actually ashamed…"

He held her tighter:

"Lou, you know it's part of your condition. I mean… I don't know for sure; but you knew it could happen, right?"

"I thought of it before; that's why I got into heavier medicine. But I never got this close… I wish I was strong, Blaine."

The last phrase she already spoke between sobs. He rubbed her back trying to calm her:

"You are strong, sweetheart. Never think it of you. You just carry a heavier burden than most people. Just keeping standing on is enough prove of the power of your strength. And you got friends to help you."

She adjusted herself in his arms so she was looking at him and smiled. After looking for the right words, she began singing Éponine's lines in Les Mis' _A Little Fall of Rain._ He grinned back at her and began singing Marius part. She was getting more and more relaxed in his arms and eventually fell asleep before the end of the song. He finished it alone and kissed the top of her head.

Maggie coughed to announce her presence and showed the two mugs of tea. He took his and smiled. She sat at the edge of the bed and stroked Louisa's foot:

"Quite a scare we had today, huh? Do you need anything?"

"I wanted to call Kurt away from her…"

Blaine was motioning to get up but Louisa grabbed him by the shirt still half asleep:

"Don't leave me! I'm afraid of what I might do if I'm alone."

"I'm not. Maggie is…"

Maggie interrupted him:

"You stay; I'll call Kurt. Anything in particular you want me to say?"

"Ask him to bring my pajamas and toothbrush."

She nodded and left the room.

xXxXx

It was an awkward day for Louisa; not only because of how much ashamed she was of herself, but for the other things that she had to do. Waking up next to Blaine and knowing she didn't even let him brush his teeth was just the beginning. Having Maggie standing as guard outside the bathroom while she showered was a remarkable point. But the love attack from a guilty Kurt and watching him call an even more apprehensive Burt was probably the worst. At least she had convinced them not to call her mother, who would be worried sick and not able to see her. She would tell her mother when they could be face to face and she could show her she was fine.

Like that, the day went by without her even noticing. It was already dark when Maggie knocked on her door:

"Lou? Can I have a word?"

"Of course, sweetie. Come in."

Maggie entered unusually shy and sat beside Louisa.

"I wanted to apologize…"

"What for?"

"For my malicious comment during rehearsal about mental disease and for living my blade lying around. I feel like it's my fault."

Louisa looked at her a little chocked:

"Maggie, please, if someone should be apologizing it should be me. I have trust issues… I should have told you about my condition; I mean, I knew it could happen and you should be warned. I'm very lucky to have a friend like you."

Maggie smiled:

"Friend?"

Louisa launched herself for a hug:

"Of course, silly."

Maggie went back to her serious face and got up to leave:

"I'll show you how great of a roommate I am and I'm going to sleep at my date's. Kurt doesn't want to leave you alone and I'm giving my room for Blaine. Those two can't be apart: Kurt rather sleep uncomfortably in our couch yesterday than go home alone."

Louisa got tomato red and Maggie saw that as a cue to go. Kurt's head appeared in her door not that long after:

"Hello boo; ready to go to bed with me?"

She chuckled:

"It's been a long time since we've done that. It reminds me of our childhood. But isn't it a little soon for us to be going to sleep?"

Kurt raised one eyebrow in a fabulous way:

"Who said anything about sleeping? Like when we were kids; there's gossip section first. I want to tell you some stuff, I want to hear all about you kicking that prick Brody's ass and we have to talk about yesterday."

"What about yesterday?"

"You must see a psychiatrist asap."

"I already advanced my appointment with Doctor Young and you can come with me if you want."

"I want to. And I'll be keeping you company until there."

"I'll love to have you around, pumpkin. But you can sleep with your boyfriend if you want to; I promise to keep my door open."

Kurt rolled his eyes and she laughed at him. He began to tickle her as vengeance:

"I was starting to feel rejected! First you call Blaine; now you're kicking me out of your bed."

She saw what was upsetting him and sat back up to hug him:

"Hey! Don't be jealous; you'll always be my number one pumpkin."

"Why did you call Blaine instead of me then?"

She sighed and moved uncomfortably. Kurt was still staring at her with quizzing eyes. She took his hand:

"Because Blaine confronts me. He wasn't afraid of me when I first got here and was hostile to him. I needed someone I could trust and who'd say no to me."

Kurt pursed his lips in a fond smile:

"I got so scared for you. I don't know what I'd have done if Blaine didn't get to save the day. I'm glad that you have finally got it all together between the two of you."

She lay lazily on her pillow with her eyelashes weighting a tone while smiling to her cousin. Kurt took some hair out of her face:

"It was big day, wasn't it? You're feeling tired."

She nodded and he adjusted the covers on top of her:

"So you lay down and I'll sing you a lullaby."

"A lullaby?"

"Kind of a lullaby; it'll give you nice dream nonetheless."

She smiled and closed her eyes. Kurt began to sing U2's _MLK _and the sweet tunes of his voice took her to a fabulous dream land with no pain and no fear.

xXxXx

Brody could swear Blaine came out of thin air with that furious look. Raising his hands in surrender only made the boy's rage grow. Blaine was fuming when he almost yelled:

"It's all your fault, bastard!"

"Easy, Anderson. What have I done?"

Kurt had joined them but his attempts to calm his boyfriend down had proven flawed. Blaine got hid of Kurt's arms and approached Brody with a menacing posture:

"Louisa almost killed herself because of what you've done!"

"Louisa what?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him away while saying:

"Come on, honey; Louisa wouldn't like to know you've been telling this around. Especially not to Brody. Besides, I'm sure he's not the reason behind it all…"

Brody tried to run after them, but the couple entered a classroom and he was dismissed by the teacher. He tried calling Maggie and Louisa; both didn't answer him. He could reach Rachel, but she knew nothing about the subject.

A girl who took the same class as him asked if he wouldn't go to class and he decided he had nothing better to do. He tried to get his mind into the class, but his thoughts were constantly flying towards Louisa. His assignment for the class was to perform a song and he could think of only one: _Ain't No Sunshine _by Bill Whiters.

While singing, he remembered every moment they've spent together. He might not have solved his feelings for Rachel; but one thing was sure: he loved Louisa.

* * *

**Suicide and self-harm are never the answer. There are lots of hot lines whiling to help out and my ask is always open to whoever needs help. There's always hope.**


	13. A New Beginning

_There's a surprise for my faithful readers at the end of this chapter._

_Warning! The songs' lyrics are spoilers for Next to Normal!_

* * *

Chapter 13: A New Beginning

"Other than your little _incident_, Ms. Hummel, your health is perfect."

Louisa smiled to the Asian doctor; but Kurt was unease in his chair:

"I'm sorry, Doctor Young, but how can she be considered healthy after what she did? With all due respect Lou; but you tried to take your life away!"

The psychiatrist shared a meaningful look with Louisa and then turned to Kurt:

"My point, Mr. Hummel, is that, besides the known psychological condition, Louisa has no other health problem. We had already talked that moving to New York might cause her to have to change her medication; but until recently it hadn't been necessary."

Louisa took her cousin's hand:

"Kurt, I know you worry about me; but I hadn't been irresponsible. I came to New York with a recommendation from my Brazilian doctor to look for Dr. Young and I've been keeping my appointments. There's nothing to be uneasy about."

Doctor Young cleared her throat:

"Actually, Louisa; even thou we don't consider you a severe case, there are some precautions that need to be taken. Because you haven't completed your suicide attempt and you called for help; I wouldn't consider a hospitalization for you. However, we can't treat it lightly: it was a suicide attempt and that are some standards measures that should be taken."

Louisa was taken by surprise:

"What? What precisely does that mean?"

The doctor took a deep breath and smiled:

"First of all, I highly recommend that you take a time off from work and college. Don't worry; I'll write to them explaining the situation and I'm sure you can compensate this time later. And now to the second and more complicated thing: you need constant vigilance from now on."

Louisa received the news the wrong way:

"What? Are you telling me that I need a baby-sitter from now on? I'm a grown-up woman!"

Kurt held her hand tight:

"Calm down, boo. I'm sure this is just for a while and it's with your best interest in mind."

The doctor turned to her wearing the same sympathetic smile as Kurt:

"Yes Louisa; we'll have closer appointments to reevaluate that. But I can't, as you psychiatrist, let you without supervision for now. I don't think you need a hospital, but you have a loving family that cares about you. Use this time to feel protected and loved by them. Let them help you. Mr. Hummel, can I write you down as the responsible for Mrs. Hummel?"

Kurt nodded.

xXxXx

Louisa was fuming. What did they think she was? She had gone through a lot in her life and she knew how to keep her head high and her nose clean. She felt a caring arm passing around her middle. She turned and saw Kurt's kind eyes focused on her:

"I know this must suck for you."

She rolled her eyes:

"You have no idea."

"You're right; I can't imagine what you are going through. But I love you and care for you more than you can figure. Put yourself in my shoes: I see you suffering but I have no idea what I can do to help. Can you do this for me? Can you let me take care of you for a while?"

She couldn't resist the grin forming in her lips. She captured him in a hug:

"Oh Kurtie! What would I do without you?"

He chuckled:

"One thing I know for sure: you'd be much less fabulous. Now; come on. Let's go meet with the other people that care about you and that are worried sick at Coffee'N'Stuff right now."

Kurt had practically to push her in the book-store/coffee-house. Seeing all those people reunited and waiting for her with eager eyes made her very anxious and self-aware. Maggie came down the stairs and took Lou's arms in hers, patting her hand in a reaffirming way. Once she got upstairs to Coffee'N'Stuff, Blaine, Finn and Eleanor had goofy smiles on and were sitting opposite to a plate with her favorite sandwich and a large glass of what she assumed to be fresh brewed Chai Latte. She knew she must be blushing a bright tone of scarlet:

"You guys! That's too much love for just one girl."

Blaine winked:

"You deserve it. What would we do without you to give us our daily reality check?"

She smiled and soon helped herself with the sandwich to avoid the ton of question she was sure were soon to come. Kurt seemed to have catch Blaine's inquisitive eyes, because he started telling the others about their appointment:

"Well, as you all know, Lou is a Hummel; which means that she'll be fine and that nothing will get her down that easily. However, we had a big scare and there are some precautions we should take. First, Lou is taking a time off from work and college. I hope that's alright with you Mrs. Smitty; the doctor wrote you a letter to excuse Lou from work."

The kind lady nodded in agreement:

"Even if it wasn't a doctor's recommendation; I'd offer Louisa some days off to clean her head. I'm glad she'll have some time off NYADA too."

Kurt smiled and went on:

"That's not all: Louisa will also have to be watched 24/7. I'm sorry for saying that out loud without consulting you first, Lou; but I know what you'd have said and now you must accept that you need help. All these people here love you very much and are willing to help."

Louisa nodded and looked down. Kurt took a deep breath and grabbed her hands to catch her attention:

"There's one other thing, boo: I know I agreed in being the one responsible for you, but I can't be with you the whole time. Even if we took shifts, we would be missing too much work and school to be with you. Not that we won't do it gladly; but I'd like you to consider spending some time with my dad in Ohio or some time with Grandma in New Hampshire."

Lou was a little exasperated when she replied:

"See? That's why I couldn't agree with this baby-sitting thing. I don't want to be a burden in anybody's life. I know how we all are too busy here and how I would mess up with everybody's life. I don't want to go stay with Grandma and risk getting stressed with her and end up screwing everything up again. And Uncle Burt; I'd love to spend time with him and Carole, but I know they'd have to change all their schedule. I can be okay by myself; I promise. I can call you every day, Kurt. And we can fix something up for the nights Maggie doesn't spend home."

Eleanor cleared her throat:

"If I may speak in this family business; I'd like to present you another option. As you know, I live alone and I have a guest room. I'll have to hire someone to be on Louisa's place for as long as she needs to be up on her feet again. I only have to be here some times a week, for what she can come with me. I'd love to have Louisa over. As long as she wants to and Kurt trusts me to be responsible for her. I'd love some company for a change…"

Louisa felt her eyes getting moist:

"You'd do that for me, Eleanor?"

The old lady gave the girl one of her irresistible smiles:

"Maggie, put that music I asked you on the jukebox, please."

Maggie went on to the sound system, for which Eleanor insisted on calling it an old-fashion name, and hit play on a song apparently previously selected. The familiar first chords of Next to Normal's _ Make Up Your Mind_ filled the room and Eleanor began to sing along with it making everybody (but Louisa) admired by she beautiful soprano voice. Louisa could do nothing but smile at the kindness Eleanor saved for her. Her feelings were a mixture of gratefulness and a feeling she didn't deserve all this. Soon, she began singing with the lady as_ Catch Me I'm Falling_ was mashed-up with the first song. A stream of tears was rolling down her face but she didn't care.

xXxXx

Moments like those were what made Finn realize how lucky and without problems he was. He had seen a whole side of Louisa, he couldn't even imagine existed just by the conviviality they had. The world was a nasty place but he only began to see it in his senior year in High-School.

He was so lost in thoughts that he bumped into a girl on his way out of the shop. He turned to her to apologize and had a huge surprise:

"Rachel?"

She was unusually shy and uneasy around him:

"I hope it's okay; but I heard the news about Louisa and I wanted to check on you guys."

Those rare moments of complete lack of selfishness from Rachel still caught him off-guard and remembered him all the reasons he first fell in love with her. He answered with a half-smile:

"That's very kind of you. Even more if we consider your history with her…"

Rachel smirked:

"I must confess I'm here more for you, Kurt and Blaine than for her."

He smiled and she rubbed his arm:

"How are you?"

He nodded:

"I'm fine. It's all too new for me. I'm beginning to realize how luck and privileged I am. Moments like this make us more aware of life and its finitude; don't them?"

She smiled that smile he knew she was proud of him:

"Yes, they do. How about Kurt and Blaine? How are they?"

"They'll be fine; so will Louisa. It was a big scare but apparently there won't be severe consequences. You should go up there and talk to them."

Rachel frowned:

"I was kind of trying to avoid upsetting Louisa. I'll stay around in case they leave alone."

"Okay; your call. See you, Rachel."

He had taken a few steps when she called him in a feeble voice. He just turned to her. Her eyes were very deep as she spoke:

"I want you to know you can count on me. As a friend. You'll always have me, no matter what."

He pursed his lips:

"Thank you. You too… I mean, I'm still sore; but I definitively care about you."

Without another word, he turned around and took his way.

xXxXx

Brody entered the room and two sets of eyes turned to him instead of just the ones he was waiting for. Finn turned to Louisa but she raised her hand stopping him from saying anything. Brody raised his own hands in a sign of peace:

"I just want to talk. I've heard a lot of stories and gossips about you around NYADA and I just wanted to hear _your_ version of the story."

Louisa swallowed hard and turned to Finn:

"Finn, you've been a sweetheart; but, if it's not too much to ask, could you give us some privacy?"

Finn had a suspicious look on:

"Are you sure, Lou?"

She nodded:

"It's not like he's a stranger. Eleanor is in the next room anyway."

Finn left them alone not without first staring at Brody with a murder look. He didn't care; all he wanted was to see Louisa with his own eyes to make sure she was fine. She wasn't smiling, but he didn't expect a warm welcome anyway. He signed to sit on the bed where Finn had been and she nodded. He tried his best to put his thoughts in words:

"So… I'm guessing there's a reason why I never knew about that while we were together…"

She sighed but then stared deeply into his eyes:

"Yes, Brody. It's not something new; it's something I've been dealing with since I can remember. I've built my walls as a form of protection; sometimes they stay on for far too long. You see; I could never find it in myself to trust you completely. And I happened to be right, don't you agree?"

He budged uncomfortably and she interrupted him before he could say anything:

"Look, I'm not looking for a fight in here. We had lots of occasions and reasons for that, right? I'm just putting all the crap aside in my life and being sincere. We only live once and I'll prize my life."

In an impulse, he took her hand like we wanted since he heard about her suicide:

"Putting all the crap aside: I miss you. I know you have all the reasons to hate me and not to trust me; but I care about you."

"I don't hate you."

He was surprised:

"You don't?"

"Brody, we didn't work out. It's over between us and I found out we had few things holding us together. We had great moments; but now it's over."

He gasped while trying to fight his tears:

"I don't want us to be."

She looked at him with kind but strict eyes:

"But Brody; we hardly know each other."

"That's exactly my point! I only began to see you after we were apart and the more I saw the more I liked. I want to get to know you; I want to help you."

She was about to protest, but he stopped her. He took his phone out of his pocket and hit play on a song. She was pursing her lips in an annoyed face and he just kept asking her to wait. The song he chose was _There's a World_ from Next to Normal and he sang his solo from the play. She listened attentively, but her face was unreadable. He couldn't put more soul into it than he was already. He could only hope for the best. As it finished, she answered him still with a blank face:

"That was beautiful, Brody."

He smiled:

"We'll wait for you. I can't do this play without my lucky charm Natalie. And I hope that you can find it in yourself to give me a second chance."

She took a deep breath in what felt like the longest two seconds of Brody's life. She then turned to him with moist eyes:

"I'm sorry, Brody. But now I must give myself a second chance."

xXxXx

Kurt could barely believe his ears: Finn had called him to tell Brody had gone to talk to Louisa and she accepted it. He was already planning on visiting her after work; but now he'd be flying there on his rage's wings. Isabelle was aware of his recent family problems, so that meant he could just leave work and find Brody on Eleanor's lobby where they'd have a talk man to man. After all; no one messes with the Hummels.

As he hoped, he bumped into Brody at the lobby and the boy was in shock when he saw him. Kurt smirked:

"Surprised, Brody? I thought we could have a little chat…"

"S-Sure. Anytime, Kurt."

Kurt wouldn't be fooled by the boy's coy face:

"What about right now? Can we take a walk?"

Brody nodded and started following him outside the building. There was no reason for Kurt not to go straight to the point:

"Look Brody, you know how much Louisa means to me and you must have guessed by now that she's not at her best."

Brody turned to him looking offended:

"Kurt, I know I've made mistakes but I'm not mean. I'd _never_ come here just to play with Louisa's feelings at a time like this."

Kurt was skeptical:

"I don't know, Brody. You deluded Rachel for a long time before the truth came out and you had to deal with the consequences. Give me one good reason I should trust you and let you even get near my cousin?"

"Because I love her!"

Kurt didn't want to believe what he had just heard. However, Brody's eyes weren't hiding anything and he looked defeated. The boy looked back at him with pleading eyes:

"I may have realized it too late; but that doesn't mean my feelings aren't true. I was confused for never having solved the whole thing with Rachel. But now I have! I've been hanging out with Rachel and I see how great of a friend she can be to me. I really missed her; but now I see that her heart belongs to Finn and that's never going to change. However, I miss Louisa. I think of her every minute of every day. Now I know I didn't know her at all; but she has mesmerized me and I don't want to give up on her. I'll give her a time; but I'm waiting for her to continue with the Next to Normal's rehearsals. I want to help, Kurt, I really do."

Kurt had pretty much the same trust issues as Louisa. He knew Brody could come up with pretty words; but how much of his little speech was true?

xXxXx

"Eleanor; can I have a word with you?"

The lady turned her eyes from the TV to look at her guest:

"Of course, my dear. Busy day today, huh? Is Kurt already gone?"

Louisa was caught off-guard by Eleanor's kindness and measured her next words with more care:

"I just walked him to the door. But it's not about it that I wanted to talk to you…"

The old lady continued to stare at her with that ever so adorable smile on. Louisa walked a little closer and risked taking her hand:

"Listen, first I want you to know how grateful I am for you having me over. I know I can be a burden; not to mention a constant reminder of your son…"

Eleanor cut her off:

"Darling, as my son; you have a condition that's absolute not your fault. It may be a little selfish on my behalf; but helping you eases my pain for not being able to have taken care of Warren when he needed me."

Louisa took a deep breath: this was far more emotional than she had predicted.

"Anyway, I'm still pissed out that you let Brody come to see me without asking me first if it was okay."

"But he was your boyfriend…"

"He _was_! And you know pretty well why we have broken up. I don't trust him and I felt betrayed that you let him in."

Eleanor looked at her with a compliant face:

"You'll get over it. You two are young and great passions that leave us torn are part of that phase."

"I'm sorry; this is not a phase. This is my life and I know cheating when I see it. I think I can choose for myself whom to trust. You can choose for me! As you couldn't choose for Warren his sexual preferences!"

Eleanor was silent from the shock. Louisa, however, had no pity this time:

"Just because we have something that makes our lives more difficult; doesn't mean that we have chosen to live that way or that we can't make the right decisions for our lives!"

"You don't know what you are talking about!"

"No! _You _don't know what burden we have to carry."

Louisa had reached that point when her blood had boiled and she lost control of herself. Before she was aware of it; she was singing _You Don't Know_ from Next to Normal as dancing around the living-room with one of Warren's pictures.

xXxXx

Meanwhile, Brody was pacing around the rehearsal room and waiting that Kurt would show up. He didn't know what side would speak louder: his family loyalty or his professionalism. To his relief; the door opened and the pale boy walked in to join them.

Brody smiled trying to be sincere:

"I'm glad you came, Kurt. I needed to start rehearsals again or it won't be ready until my graduation time."

Kurt frowned:

"So much for caring about Louisa's health…"

Brody knew that reacting to that provocation wasn't the best he could do. He swallowed hard and answered with the least of irony he could manage:

"I want to get everything ready for _when_ she comes back."

Kurt sarcastically snorted and Brody had it:

"Are you saying that I don't care about her?"

Kurt waved it off with a superior look:

"Understand it as you want…"

Those sarcastic diva ways of the Hummels were hot and exciting in Louisa; in Kurt they were plainly annoying. Having passed his limits far behind, Brody ran towards Kurt to deliver his answer face to face:

"I can help her in ways no one else can."

Kurt's rage was rising too:

"Are you saying we don't know how to help her?"

"I'm saying I want to give her a LIFE! Not a life despite her disease; a _real_ one, a _normal_ one!"

Kurt stared at him with wide eyes:

"You don't understand; she CAN'T!"

It was Brody's turn to snort:

"Has she ever _tried_?"

Kurt exhaled giving up:

"You don't know her; you've never seen it. It's part of her…"

Brody still felt like screaming:

"You are treating her like a freaking baby!"

Kurt looked back insulted:

"Who are you to tell how we should treat her?"

At this moment; Ned, the sound operator, had come in with his head-phones on and heard nothing of what they were discussing. He must have thought that, from the looks on their faces, they must be rehearsing _I Am the One_ and he put it on to play.

Brody chuckled at the coincidence but he was soon surprised by Kurt beginning to sing it. He wouldn't be left behind and took Gabe's part at the right times. It was the most intense performance they had ever or would ever do. It was like they could hear Louisa at the background yelling '_you don't know' _at Eleanor.

xXxXx

Rachel didn't know what to expect of Finn upon her first visit to his new work. The karaoke hours of Callbacks used to be crowded and filled with NYADA students. She had joined a group of girls from her acting class and they were off to a _happy hour._

As soon as she crossed the door to the bar, Finn's and her eyes met. She wasn't expecting it and him even less. Having drop the tray he was carrying; it was a good excuse for him to look at the floor and for her to join her girl-friends searching for a table. A couple of extra minutes to rehearse what she'd say to him weren't bad either.

The moment of actually saying something almost didn't came. He was keeping himself busy at the bar and she would do anything not to be the one going to buy the drinks. However, she could feel his eyes on her and she was pretty sure he saw her looking too. The moment she was avoiding came almost as they were leaving. Sarah turned to her in a clumsy drunk way:

"Okay, Rachel! It's your turn to buy us drinks and flirt with the cute new bartender. We all have done it by now."

Rachel didn't want to tell the "new cute bartender" was actually her ex-boyfriend and currently discovered to be the _love of her life_. Nor she wanted them to know that she was feeling like killing all of them bitches for having hit on Finn. She resigned to giving them a polite smile and walking towards Finn.

He saw her coming but didn't have where to hide. She tried to break the ice with a sincere smile:

"Busy night, huh?"

"Yeah; but I like it. It helps keep your mind out of things…"

She could see he was embarrassed and she felt weird and distant. For the first time in months, she really felt threatened to lose him for good:

"Not only the drinks that have been keeping you busy… I see the ladies are giving you a rough time too. Maybe not that rough at all…"

He measured her with his eyes, but then engaged in the conversation:

"I'm actually not thinking about dating now; I'm trying to focus on my studies. You, on the other hand…"

That was enough to make her burst:

"Meaning what, Finn?"

"That you are all out and about with your new friends. I bet you all came here to flirt and find a hook-up to show off to each other!"

She was about to protest when Sarah reached them after a drunk walk:

"Wow! Nice job, Rach! The cute guy and you seem to have a great chemistry. You two are on fire! I'm sure you'd certainly win the duet competition of the night."

Finn was trying to discourage the girl of the idea; but Sarah wouldn't listen to anything but the sound of her voice:

"Who wants to see Rachel and the cute guy perform a duet? Come on, guys! RACHEL! RACHEL! RACHEL!"

She had managed to get the whole bar chanting Rachel's name and a guy with a manager look threw a dirt look towards Finn. Rachel turned to him sympathetically:

"You better do it or you'll get into trouble…"

Finn snorted:

"Fine! But I get to choose the song."

He grabbed her hand and walked determined towards the stage. She was hurt of the way he wouldn't even look at her. He went to the microphone and announced them:

"Good evening Callbacks. My name is Finn Hudson and this is Rachel Berry. We are entering the duet competition singing George Michael's _Freedom._"

The first chords began to sound and Finn started to sing in a way that Rachel knew to be pointing fingers at her and their failed relationship. Feeling outraged, she joined the duet pointing out that it takes two to tango and two to break a relationship. Soon enough, it wasn't about performing anymore but about discussing their relationship.

They finish it under a loud round of applause. However, neither really felt like talking to the other. Finn was called to a room in the back by his manager and Rachel girl friends said they were living.

Rachel stood sitting at the bar and watching it get empty as she waited for Finn. It took several minutes before he came from the back with a furious look on his face. He walked closer to her and spoke looking straight into her eyes:

"I hope you are happy: I just got fired for our little _performance_. But here; you can take a trophy home as you like: we won the competition."

xXxXx

Apologizing is never a simple thing to do, but Louisa knew it was absolutely necessary. Gathering all her courage, she knocked on Eleanor's door for a talk. After a gentle 'you can come in'; she opened the door for the lady's bedroom.

Eleanor was sitting at a vanity table but grinned at the girl through the mirror. Her infinite kindness made Louisa feel even guiltier:

"Eleanor, I needed to talk to you. I mean… Okay, let's cut the chase: I'm here to apologize."

The old lady turned in the sit to be face to face with the girl. She smiling took both of Lou's hands in hers:

"I knew you would; you are a good girl. Your anger wasn't towards me; I understood that."

Louisa budged uncomfortably:

"I'm sick and tired of hurting the people I love the most and who have nothing to do with the way I am…"

Eleanor interrupted her:

"Darling, you have to keep in mind that _the way you are_ is what makes people love you the most: your qualities and your flaws. Warren was just the same. The people who love you want to help you at your worst and rejoice with you at your best. That's why, my angel, I think you have more people to apologize too."

"Can I hug you?"

"You can always hug me, Louisa."

xXxXx

Spending the evening alone with Kurt just cuddling on the couch and watching TV was Blaine's favorite time of his week. That was why he grumbled when Kurt got out of his arms to go answer the door. Who on Earth would knock on their door at that time?

Kurt opened the door and began to laugh hysterically:

"Blee, honey, you've got to see this. Come here; I guess it's for you."

"What do you mean you guess?"

Blaine got out of the couch and when he saw who was outside their door, he understood all of Kurt's reactions. Their surprise visitor was Louisa; however, how she was dressed was the real surprise: she had gelled all her hair down to her head in a tight way, she was wearing an argyle cardigan with a matching bowtie and her pants were rolled up, showing sockless feet in navy shoes.

Blaine was also laughing out loud:

"Have I gotten a clone?"

She smiled in a way that reached her eyes:

"This is my crooked way of saying thank you to my savior. And now I'd like to do something else the Anderson style."

They all walked in and she sat the couple comfortably on the couch. She pulled a stool and sat in the middle of the living-room, facing them. She took a deep breath and looked at them:

"You two have been an essential part of my life since I've got in New York. You have given me nothing but love and I know I've not been fair and I have thrown a lot of anger towards both of you."

Kurt began to say something but she signed him to wait and went on:

"Tonight all I wanted was to say thank you in the best way I can talk about my feelings and the best way you can understand: singing. I've made a little mash-up from two of our favorite musicals. So here it's: _Something Good_ from the Sound of Music and _For Good_ from Wicked; mashed-up together to show you two how much I'm grateful to have met you."

She began a simple _a capella_ version of her mash-up with eyes moist from emotion. Blaine looked at his boyfriend to discover that a furtive tear was already dropping from Kurt's eyes. He smiled and kissed the boy's temple.

As soon as the last note was finished; Kurt was already all over Louisa hugging every inch of his cousin he could reach:

"I love you, boo. Promise never to hurt yourself again. I love moments like this."

Blaine smiled at the vision, pleased with himself to be joining that beautiful family. Lou found a gap between Kurt's arms to mouth a 'thank you' to Blaine. He just smiled; it was his way of saying: 'relax sis, I'll always get your back'.

* * *

_The surprise is that I recorded a home version of Louisa's mash-up. You can check it out either at the song version of this fic at Livejournal (my username is louisahummel) or at my Tumblr (the link is at my profile) under the page "The Other Hummel". I hope you enjoy it ;)_


	14. Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band

_This chapter is a Beatles tribute. If you are a Beatles fan like me; you might want to check out the covers I put up on the version with the songs (louisahummel at Livejournal)._

* * *

Chapter 14: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band

"Please, Kurt! Pretty please!"

"I've said _no_, Louisa! This is the first Valentine's Day Blaine and I can _really_ spend together and I'm not wasting it."

Callbacks wasn't at its busiest so Blaine could enjoy the two cousins entering the restaurant for lunch and wearing their fighting attitudes. He approached them to hug his boyfriend:

"What are you two arguing about this time?"

Louisa looked at him in search of help:

"Blaine, could you please convince my thickheaded cousin that you two joining me and Maggie for singing at V-Day is a good idea? We could all use the cash…"

"And could you tell my dear cousin that I deserve a special Valentine's night with my boyfriend without eye-surgery, Gap managers or being broken up?"

Blaine scratched his neck with a guilty look on his face. Kurt turned his grimace from Louisa to Blaine:

"What's wrong, Blee?"

"I'll have to work anyway on Valentine's Day."

Kurt was clearly disappointed and Blaine felt his stomach doing a twist. He knew Kurt wasn't mad _at_ him; but he felt guilty anyway. He tried to hug Kurt in the most intimate way his workplace would allow:

"I'm sorry, gorgeous; it's that Valentine's Day is one of the busiest of the year. If I don't come; there'll be consequences for me."

Kurt was still pouting, but seemed to understand:

"I don't blame you, honey; I just wanted our night to be special."

"It can still be special even if it's on another night. The important thing is that we are together and that we love each other."

Louisa found it a good time to intervene:

"If I may… The sign we just saw outside said that they are looking for a singing quartet to be the main attraction on Valentine's night. You two _could_ join me and Maggie. That way you still spend the night together; we'll have some fun and we go to leave home with a couple of bucks more than when we entered. Please say yes; Kurtie…"

Kurt rolled his eyes:

"Alright; I'll do it. What do you have in mind that's easy to rehearse and we all know the lyrics for sure?"

Louisa had a triumphant smirk on:

"Isn't it obvious, my also-British-worshiper cousin? The Beatles! We could be Sargent Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band and use it to attract more customers. We'll be a place for singles to meet and for couples to sing and dance together to the Fabulous Four's love songs. What do you think?"

Blaine raised his hand to fist-bump her:

"I'll tell my manager about it right away."

xXxXx

Rachel was concentrated on her book in the library when a pamphlet fell between her and the play she was reading. Confused, she looked up and found Brody smirking in a way that showed he was up to no good. She checked the pamphlet to see what it was all about. Why would Brody be so interested in a party for singles on Valentine's Day at Callbacks? She teased him:

"Already tired of hooking up with every girl at NYADA? I don't want to spoil it for you, but I don't think you'll not find a very different public at Callbacks that day."

"You know I only have eyes for one girl now. Read it!"

"I've read it! What's so special about a Beatles cover group?"

He chuckled and bent down so his face was inches closer from hers:

"And do you know who the Sgt. Peppers are?"

"The Beatles? Oh my God! Is Paul McCartney in New York?"

She didn't like when people face palmed in front of her; she didn't like the feeling that she was wrong. Brody looked at her with sparkling eyes:

"These little beetles we are talking about are no less than: Kurt, Blaine, Maggie and Louisa."

"Oh! I see."

Her feud with Louisa had not ended, although they've both learned to be polite with each other since none of them started dating the other's boyfriend after the break-ups. Nevertheless, watching Louisa perform, Brody drooling for her and other couples making out wasn't Rachel's idea of a good Valentine's night. Besides, lately she had learned to care for Brody like for a brother and she feared for his heart:

"Brody… I don't think this is the best idea. Your chances with Louisa are less than thin; why put your heart out there to be broken?"

"Because, dear Rachel, my heart will be nothing but very happy at the end of the night. And so will yours."

"Okay; we've been through this a million times: we're not getting back together…"

He interrupted her with a laugh:

"Don't flatter yourself, princess. I want Louisa and you want Finn. Where would a single shy guy with a fresh wound in his heart be on Valentine's Day other than with his brother and cousin?"

Brody's eyes were full of hope, but Rachel didn't have the same faith. The last time she was with Finn at Callbacks had been anything but positive. Anyway, she believed he'd be on some bar finding a busty blond to hook-up with.

xXxXx

"Hello and welcome to this wonderful night here at Callbacks. We are the Sargent Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band and we'll be your hosts for the evening. My name is Blaine Anderson and if you want to sign up to sing you just need to talk to me. So now, for the happy hearts lonely or together – or for the hearts that are looking for being happy: The Sargent Pepper's!"

Louisa, Kurt and Maggie joined him on the stage with matching colorful military jackets. Finn was glad that Kurt had convinced him to join them on that Valentine's Day. He was still blue for having lost Rachel, but too wounded to try to get back with her. Kurt had proven to be the best brother a guy could hope for on these last days in New York.

Truth be told, he had only moved there because of Rachel. Sure NYU was a much better school than Lima's community college; but Lima's lifestyle suited him better. He was getting a good enough education to become a teacher in Ohio. However, Rachel had thought him to dream higher and he had learned. Then, at the moment he was feeling his loneliest, he finally understood the meaning of the word family. Kurt was there for him, Blaine was there for him and, surprisingly, he could almost call Louisa his second mother.

They band had already began to sing on the stage and caught everyone's attention. Everyone's but Finn's. At that precise moment, two people had crossed the door of the bar and Finn couldn't take his eyes off them. He saw as Rachel and Brody found a reserved table for themselves and when the boy pulled a chair for Rachel to sit in.

With a disgusted sigh, Finn turned his eyes away from the scene and back to the stage. Louisa had also seen it and winked at him. He grinned back to the girl. Finally beginning to pay attention, he saw that the four voices on the stage matched quite well during their version of _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_. The audience seemed cheerful and entertained. He took a deep breath hoping it could be a peaceful and entertaining night for him too.

xXxXx

Brody didn't want to let Rachel see it, but he was extremely nervous that night. Louisa had seen their arrival and winked at Finn. He didn't know how much into each other they were now; he only knew Louisa belong with anyone else but him. He hadn't seen that the first song was over; he was awaken from his trance by the cheering and joined it to be polite.

Louisa and Maggie were exiting the stage leaving Kurt and Blaine to do a duet. Kurt hurried to the microphone:

"Let's celebrate love, guys! Being in love or finding love tonight; there are always people in our lives we'd do anything for. I'm glad I get to be surrounded by my loved ones tonight."

Blaine joined him in the light with that struck-by-love smile he always wore around Kurt. The two of them started singing _All You Need Is Love_ and exchanging meaningful glances that made it clear to anyone that they were a couple.

However, Brody wasn't at all interested in the love-doves on the stage. He spotted Louisa with Maggie at the bar getting a refill on their water bottles. It was a 'now or never' moment.

He approached the two girls and Maggie, who saw him coming, made a disgusted face. Louisa turned around and pursed her lips when she saw it was him. Ignoring all that, he went on with his rehearsed line:

"Can I have a word with you?"

She rolled her eyes in her typical way:

"I'll never hear the end of it if I don't agree, right?"

He nodded and she shrugged. Maggie held her arm:

"Are you really okay with it? Need any help?"

Louisa smiled that genuine smile she didn't have for Brody anymore:

"It's fine. Go check that girl you were telling me about up. If I need help, I'll scream."

She agreed to follow him to a quiet corner were they could actually hear each other. He tried to start rubbing her arm and asking how she was but she slipped him.

"Look Brody, please don't act like nothing has happened between us. I appreciate that you care about my health, but you're not the person I'll go to if I need to vent."

He smiled sadly:

"I wish I were. I accept your coldness towards me; but I wanted to tell you that I won't stop working to change that. I realized too late that I love you, Lou."

"Please, don't 'Lou' me."

He was getting more desperate every second:

"What can I do? Tell me! I'll do anything!"

She sighed and then turned on her sympathetic smile:

"I told you I need some me time. Please, respect that. I'm vulnerable and I'm avoiding strong emotions. Just leave me alone, Brody."

She began to walk back to her friends but he held her by the arm:

"When then?"

"I don't know…"

He could feel a tear forming in the corner of his eye:

"Louisa… Please…"

Her eyes were dark and profound:

"I'm sorry."

And like that she was gone.

xXxXx

A truth that only Kurt knew was that Blaine was an incorrigible romantic at heart. He also knew that the pout in his boyfriend's lips as they left the stage was caused by the view of Finn all by himself having his heart broken by Rachel once again. He chuckled and squeezed Blaine's hand lightly:

"You want to do something about it."

Blaine snorted a little embarrassed:

"You know me so well."

When they joined Finn, he gave them a smile that didn't reach his eyes and fist-bumped Blaine:

"You guys were awesome. With the gals and the duet; I'm glad you convinced me to come."

Kurt couldn't stop his mouth:

"Are you really?"

He regretted it as soon as it left his mouth. Blaine was shooting him a reproachful look from across the table. Finn huffed:

"Seeing Rachel and the boy toy together acting like it's no one's business that they are together wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I agreed in coming."

Kurt held his hand apologetically:

"I didn't know they'd be here either. If it's any consolation; I don't think they are together."

Finn gave him a quick smile and Blaine stared at him telling he'd take from now on:

"Rachel has chosen you over Brody and I think she stands by this choice."

Finn had already given up:

"I'm not the super-star-perfect-bodied-boyfriend she always dreamed about."

Blaine patted Finn's hand with his best supportive grin on:

"No, Finn. You are the real boy who stood by her and supported her in all her dreams."

Blaine's pep talk clearly wasn't working. However, Kurt knew his boyfriend couldn't see it and wouldn't give up on hope. He decided it was time to make things his way:

"Blee, is it already my time to go up stage?"

Blaine looked confused but checked his clipboard and nodded. Kurt got up in his best diva way and walked to the stage.

"Hello again. For those of you who arrived late, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm here to celebrate the people that I love. This one is for my brother."

He was thrilled to see Finn's expression changing as he began to sing the all times classic _She Loves You_. He had never seen a couple love each other so much and been through so much drama. Couldn't they see the light? Finn seemed to be getting it: Rachel loves you, you big guff-ball.

xXxXx

It hadn't been a good night for either Rachel or Brody. Unlike her friend, she hadn't tried to talk to Finn; she could see no point in it. After his conversation with Louisa, Brody had turned into a machine of drinking his sorrows. She felt completely alone.

Much to her surprise, Kurt got in the stage and dedicated a song to Finn. The biggest shock was which song it was. Could Kurt be meaning her? Or was Finn so love-sick with Louisa that he couldn't see how obviously the Latin girl threw herself at him? Maybe that was why she was rejecting poor Brody…

Her line of thoughts was interrupted by a comment from a very drunken Brody:

"Yeah; that's what I should do. I'll pull a Kurt and get on that stage to sing the obvious."

"Is that so obvious that Finn and Louisa are together?"

"Are you mental, Rachel? This song is obviously about you."

Could it be? Was Kurt really trying to get her and Finn together in spite of his cousin? The malicious smirk Kurt threw in her direction in the end left no doubt.

Before she could decide what to do about it, Brody had gotten up and was drunk-walking towards the stage. She followed him to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself on the way. He arranged everything with Blaine and went to sing.

"Good night. My name is Brody Weston and I'll be singing the obvious. Thank you very much."

He began to sing _Girl_. Rachel was trying to find Louisa in the audience to analyze her reaction – deep down she rooted for her and Brody, he had become her best friend and she wanted to see him happy no matter what. However, all Rachel could find was that she was incredibly close to where Finn was sitting all by himself. Gathering all of her courage; she decided to try to talk to him.

As she approached his table, his reaction was of someone surprised rather than upset.

"Mind if I join you?"

He gave her a fake smile indicating the chair with his hand:

"Be my guest."

She sat down and took a deep breath, still afraid to look in his eyes. It was it; there was no point of leaving anything else unsaid:

"Finn, I'll go straight to the point: did you have anything to do with Kurt's song selection?"

Finn put his glass down and looked at her straight in her eyes with some kind of fury behind it:

"How about you and your little friend on the stage?"

"My friend Brody? The one who just spent the whole night drinking to forget how Louisa have dumped him? Yeah; it's right: your girlfriend has definitively finished everything that was between them!"

Finn was puzzled:

"My girlfriend? I never dated her. And if you look at her right now; you'll see that his serenade is clearly messing with her feelings."

Rachel looked to where he was pointing and saw the girl budging uncomfortably in a stool by the bar. Finn got back to talking and it caught her attention back.

"Besides, Kurt and Louisa are my family. Now; you and Brody are not related at all…"

If it was to stay there and be insulted; Rachel rather just leave. On her way to the door, however, a crazy idea crossed her mind.

xXxXx

If seen Brody singing to her absolutely drunk had been an uncomfortable experience; what followed it didn't help much in calming Louisa's nerves. Rachel had gotten up the stage and asked to sing _Two of Us. _Louisa was astonished at how the girl had the nerve to steal the microphone from the poor guy whose turn had come and the way she had turned her back to most of the audience to stare in Finn's direction while she sang.

A familiar voice coming from her back called her attention:

"Enjoying the show, sis?"

"Come on, Maggie; there was nothing to be seen."

"Agree to disagree…"

"But tell me; how was the girl you went after?"

"Straight…. But don't try to avoid the elephant in the room: how things went between you and Brody?"

If it wasn't so annoying for being completely accurate; Louisa would find it very funny the way Maggie had of hitting the spot and taking the ground off of your feet.

"Same old, same old."

"He asking you to be back together and you playing Ice Queen?"

She nodded and took a sip from her drink. Maggie knew her only too well to let her escape with such a vague answer:

"I was watching you, miss. I saw how affected you were by his performance. What exactly did you talked about?"

"He said he wanted to be there for me and I told him I was avoiding strong emotions."

Maggie made an eureka face finishing with a triumphant smirk:

"So you'll admit he means strong emotions?"

Louisa stuttered looking for a way to answer back but it wasn't necessary. She saw Maggie's mouth opening in awe and turned to see what she was looking at. She hadn't been paying attention to the last performance; but clearly Rachel was able to make her point as Finn was standing in the stage with her and cupping her face to kiss her better.

xXxXx

Finn broke the kiss to the sound of wolf-whistles coming from the audience. He smiled awkwardly at Rachel who responded with a pleased grin. He took her hand and guided them to a quieter place.

Rachel's was lighten up and her eyes were sparkling. He felt joyous as he hadn't felt in a long time. Nothing else mattered; just him and the wonderful girl standing before him. He went in for another kiss to which she responded pretty quickly.

"Tell me again why we were broken up."

Rachel chuckled as probably his breathing tickled her neck while he kissed her there. She gently pushed him to look in his eyes:

"Because we can't make it work when we are together."

She had a kind of sad smile on as if it was a decided fact that she could do nothing about. She was there for him; she wanted it too. However, something in her resigned smile broke his heart. He took both of her hand with his:

"We'll make it work this time."

He kissed her once more to let his feelings out somehow. She broke the kiss smiling:

"I love you so much."

He could feel his heart swelling to five times his size:

"I love you too, Rach. My life means nothing without you."

They weren't in such a private area as they wanted; so they had to rejoin the crowd and save the making-out for later. As they paid attention, they saw that Louisa was up for singing. They had lost her presentation, all they got was:

"… So anyway; I'll sing my feelings tonight."

She began to sing an even-softer version of _If I Fell_. Her eyes were gazing the horizon as if she was avoiding making eye-contact to anyone. Her singing had a sad-melody quality to it; however, they were too lost in each other to care about it.

xXxXx

Louisa finished the last chord of her solo and swallowed her will to cry her eyes out right at that stage. She smiled gently and bowed; leaving the stage as soon as possible. Smiling politely to the people congratulating her on the way; she got as fast as possible to a dark corner of the room.

She had taken a few gulps from her water bottle and a few deep breaths to calm her down, but her peace was too soon disturbed by an unexpected presence. Brody got closer and closer and practically pinned her against the wall.

"What do you want, Brody?"

"You."

"You can't have me."

"That's not what it seemed up that stage."

"I didn't… It wasn't…"

She couldn't conclude her sentence because his mouth was in hers and his hands were at her waist while his body now pinned her to the wall. She was kissing him back far too eagerly for what she had convinced herself. He clearly had been drinking, but his tongue dancing against hers only left her wanting more and more.

In a sudden jolt of conscience; she pushed him away and covered her mouth. She began murmuring more to herself than to him:

"I shouldn't… I wouldn't…"

He was looking at her mouth and chuckled at her confusion. She was so mad at him that she punched him in the chest. Though, the few drinks she had had taken most of her strength away and it only made him laugh harder. Her anger was growing and she pointed a finger in his face:

"You listen up, Brody; that kiss didn't mean anything."

He laughed some more and stared at her with a smile still dyeing in his juicy lips:

"Of course it meant! It means that I can keep trying."

xXxXx

Kurt sat at a stool by the bar sipping calmly his drink while watching his boyfriend organizing some last things to close the bar. Blaine saw him watching and smiled:

"I'm sorry I've been holding you up. A few more minutes and we can go."

"Don't worry, honey; I'm enjoying myself watching you do hard work. Besides, have I told you how flattering this shirt is to your muscles?"

Blaine smirked in that cute way of his:

"I wish so much I could kiss you right now. My consolation is that I'm the one taking you home tonight."

"And then I'll be yours and only yours."

Their flirting was interrupted by Finn clearing his throat with Rachel snuggled in his arm:

"We're leaving now. You two need anything?"

Kurt shook his head and Blaine thanked him. Kurt couldn't handle his curiosity:

"Do you mind if I ask where are you two headed?"

Rachel opened up a beautiful smile and quickly stared at Finn before answering him:

"We are going to the Bushwick's apartment. We'll see if we go back to living together."

Kurt was pleased that those two had gotten over their thickheadness. Rachel's eyes were glimmering as she walked closer and kissed his cheek:

"Thank you, our dear cupid."

"It was my pleasure. But keep in mind that I'm waiting for that invitation to be the best men at your wedding."

Finn chuckled:

"As if my brother weren't already it."

They left and Kurt turned around to glance at Blaine while he arranged some cans in the refrigerator. Soon enough, a tapping on his shoulder caught his attention. Louisa smiled:

"Thank you again for agreeing to join us in the band. The manager just paid us and it will sure help on rent."

"Well, since Blaine had to work anyway, it was absolutely my pleasure. You're my valentine too, boo."

She smiled her proud-mama smile and hugged him. She yelled to Blaine from his shoulder:

"Hey, Bowtie! You better take extreme good care of this one. You know no one messes with the Hummels."

Blaine appeared from behind the counter laughing:

"If I had to fear a Hummel; it would be Burt and not you. Never to worry; I know perfectly well the jewel I have."

Kurt smiled fondly of their teasing; he got used to it. Blaine was already on his way to hug the girl:

"How are you getting home?"

"Maggie and I are sharing a taxi. We are honoring the band's name: the true lonely hearts."

Maggie chuckled:

"Some more than others."

Kurt got curious:

"Meaning?"

She firstly threw a malicious look towards Louisa and then answered him with a blank face:

"That maybe some of us have been making-out with our ex-boyfriends while we thought nobody was looking…"

Louisa blushed to a bright tone of magenta. Kurt got up from his stool in a jump and brought his hands to his waist:

"Boo, I can't believe you did that! Brody isn't worthy a dime!"

Quite unusually, she didn't storm back. She simply lowered her head embarrassed and nodded. Kurt didn't see him moving, but Blaine appeared by his side and held his shoulder:

"Come on, gorgeous; maybe Brody deserves a second chance and maybe your cousin is happy about it."

Louisa looked back up:

"No, I'm not! I may be a little drunk… I don't want to be back together with him and it won't happen again."

"I've heard that before."

Blaine must have been thinking out loud, because he blushed as soon as he said that. Kurt remembered how their last Valentine's Day had been and he felt a squeeze in his heart. The girls must have sensed something was wrong for they rushed their exit.

As the bar was empty but for them, Kurt took the courage and hugged Blaine from behind:

"Honey, it's forgiven and forgotten. You don't have to keep blaming yourself for it. You're the best boyfriend in the world and I wouldn't trade you for the whole universe. And you were right; tonight was fantastic."

He could tell Blaine was smiling even if he couldn't see it.

"You aren't escaping going on a date with me tomorrow, cutie."

Kurt laughed while Blaine turned to face him. He passed his arms around Blaine's neck and nudged his nose:

"As you aren't escaping from cuddling with me all night long, mister."

After a chaste kiss, Blaine went to store some last glasses. They got out together and their hands met each other's as soon as they were out on the street. Kurt smiled. Blaine was right: it wasn't about big gestures that made their night special; it was the little ones that showed they were in for the big hide. Not that Kurt would let Blaine get out of giving him a small present on his birthday in a couple of weeks. He smiled at the thought: Blaine would never disappoint him. Besides, it didn't matter; Blaine was the best gift of all times.


	15. Masquerade

Chapter 15: Masquerade

Blaine opened his eyes, checked the alarm-clock and smiled. Then, he turned around and began nuzzling his boyfriend's sleeping form neck's:

"Good morning. Rise and shine, beautiful one."

Kurt groaned and pulled the covers over his head:

"I don't want to wake up…"

"But it's your special day, birthday-boy."

Kurt's glowing face appeared flashing a huge grin:

"It is!"

Blaine chuckled amused: his boyfriend turned into a spoiled child on his birthday. Kurt was passing his arms around Blaine's neck:

"Do I get to open my present now?"

"Who said I've bought you a present?"

Kurt gave him a smoldering look:

"We both know you did."

"Okay; I did. But you won't get it until tonight."

Kurt let go of his neck falling back on the bed with a pout. Blaine laughed which only made the other boy grumpier. Blaine lay by his side and began to trace patterns on Kurt's chest:

"Don't be like that. It's a big one; I promise. Besides, you'll have the big party you wanted. It will be the hot topic all around New York tomorrow."

Kurt smiled and pulled him up for a kiss:

"I guess this will be a happy birthday indeed. And the best present life has already given me: you and your love. We could just lie in bed for the rest of the day and it would still be the most joyful birthday in my whole life."

"As tempting as it sounds; we both have to be at the university today. And then I'll have to leave you to your friends and family for a few hours to make sure everything is running smoothly to your masquerade party tonight at Callbacks."

Kurt tilted his head back with a pleasant grin:

"It's like I'm living a dream: I'm turning 20 living in the city were dreams are made with my gorgeous wonderful boyfriend, my father is healthy again, I'm studying in the best university and I have a marvelous job, not to mention that I have my brother and cousin living near me. To top it all up; I'm throwing a big costume party tonight to which most of my friends from all over the country have promised to come. I'm the luckiest guy in the world!"

Blaine grinned proud of him:

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. You know what I love the most about you? It's that you can't keep secrets from me."

Blaine got up laughing not after having tickled Kurt in his most sensitive spots:

"Nice try; but I'm not telling you what is your present until tonight."

"Come on, Blee! I know you're up to something!"

"Yes, I am. I'm up now to make you breakfast. Join me in the kitchen in ten, will you?"

Kurt groaned a little upset and dove back on the pillows. Blaine smiled at the lovely sight. He went humming to the kitchen and kept it up while cooking. Sure Kurt was suspicious; but he had teamed up with the best to help him: Finn, Louisa and Burt. And Kurt wasn't even suspicious that Burt and Carole were flying in this weekend. Everything was going as planned.

xXxXx

"But _I_'ve already giving you the Broadway gift you have asked me! Will you stop bugging me?"

"No, Louisa! You know what Blaine's up to and you'll tell me!"

She smirked at her cousin:

"So I can take as conclusion from all this that you think I'm easier to bend than Blaine?"

"Yeah; you're right! I'm not thinking this through, because I'm _that_ desperate! See boo; I was trying to move _you_ out of you stubbornness. Come on; help me!"

She laughed:

"Your despair is music to my ears, sweet cousin."

"You're mean!"

"I'm not! I'm buying you cheesecake!"

He chuckled and took a large piece of her slice:

"For that; you're forgiven."

She rolled her eyes the Hummel way:

"Now I'm _so_ glad that Blaine's been able to keep up the surprise."

Kurt slapped the table:

"I knew you two were together in this!"

"My lips are sealed, pumpkin."

"Alright, I'm going to the bathroom now and I'll come back with a plan that'll make you talk."

"Your willingness to break me is as big as mine not to be broken."

He went to the bathroom throwing her menacing looks on his way. She laughed amused and took out her phone to message Blaine:

_The eagle has landed._

It soon ringed with an answer:

_Meaning?_

She typed fast, afraid that Kurt would be back any second:

_That Kurt is desperate. You're doing it well. _

She got jumpy when the new message arrived and turned off the sound of her phone.

_What about your part? Everything is running smooth?_

She was snorting as answering him:

_You offend me like that, Anderson. You must be asking Finn that. And you *do* know I'm doing all this for Kurt?_

She could practically see Blaine's smirk in his response:

_I'll pretend that I do. You love me._

She kept checking the male's bathroom door while typing:

_I love *him*._

And then Blaine broke her like he was usual to do in the last few months:

_I do too._

She smiled fondly while typing the last message as Kurt was walking towards her:

_I know; that's why I'm doing it. He's coming back; gotta go._

xXxXx

Finn's phone buzzed with a message from Blaine:

_Everything alright with your part of the plan?_

He showed it to Rachel and wrote back to say that they were at the airport waiting for Burt and Carole. Rachel smiled:

"He's really nervous, isn't he?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"I know he has something huge planned; it's just that he's always so put together that I find it weird seeing him a mess…"

Finn winked at her:

"It's because you've got Kurt last year while they were broken up. I pitied him; even if he had screwed up with my brother."

She nodded understandingly. They didn't have much more time to discuss it as the speakers started announcing that Burt's flight had landed.

After the warm welcomes and all the hugs, they were all set up on the rented car and heading back to Rachel's and Finn's apartment. The ones from Ohio were interested in getting updated about Louisa's health and the other's well-being. While the New Yorkers wanted to know about the Glee club and their friends that stood on the state. Until they've finally reached Blaine's surprise subject; Rachel was the most loquacious about it:

"Burt, I still can't believe that they've convinced you to join this."

He chuckled and grabbed the girl's shoulder:

"I've learned how charismatic Blaine can be. I mean; you know Louisa, right? You guys say that I'm stubborn; but she can be a pain in the ass. When Blaine said she was helping, I saw no point of not going in."

Finn gave him a quick look through the rear-mirror:

"But Burt; if she had tried to advocate on my behalf, you'd still have been against it, right?"

Burt sighed:

"Yes, Finn; and I hope you understand that. It's different with Kurt; he has been through a lot in this life. Not that I think that you having lost your father is an easy deal, kiddo."

Finn smiled and nodded. Carole found it wise to intervene:

"Son, you know how much Burt and I love you, right? Burt was torn when he came to tell me Blaine's idea. However, he started arguing about Kurt and Blaine and also you. You all have changed a lot since High School and it seemed more natural for Kurt to have taken this way than you."

Finn smiled genuinely:

"I know, mom. No hard feelings whatsoever here. I'm in it too, remember? And I think it's all about Blaine, in the end. It's about his background, it's about what he did and it's about how he's doing now. Since I moved to New York, I've learned new meanings of the word family. I need them as they need me; that's why I think my little brother's party tonight is so important."

Rachel began to run her fingers in Finn's hair:

"I'm so proud of you; so proud of the man you became."

He gave her a quick smile and concentrated back on the road:

"I know, sweetie. But today is all about Kurt. Like I said in mom and Burt's wedding: he has taught me a lot."

xXxXx

Louisa had never seen Callbacks so beautiful. Then, she remembered that Blaine had left his boyfriend alone all afternoon on his birthday just to get things right. Mission accomplished, Anderson, mission accomplished. She even heard Maggie letting out a little surprised 'oh' by her side. It was easy to spot Kurt shining in his Phantom of the Opera costume. They walked towards him and he shrieked loudly and pulled Blaine closer:

"Honey, you have to see this! Look at Louisa all dressed up like a girl in her Dorothy costume! And it was absolutely her idea; I don't have anything to do with it."

She smiled feeling her cheeks burning:

"It's for you to see how much I love you, pumpkin. It was either this or Snow White; I end up deciding for the shoes."

She flashed the ruby slippers to which Kurt winked approvingly:

"These shoes are to die for! I just hope you haven't killed any evil witch with your house."

Louisa smirked:

"Better than to be dating Hitler."

Blaine looked fuming at her:

"It's…"

She interrupted him laughing:

"Chaplin! I know; I've seen the hat. It's just… You know, Bowtie, you could have dressed any costume in the world and you go for suit, bowtie, cane and hat. Couldn't you be less obvious?"

Kurt went to defend his boyfriend:

"_I_ like it. He looks very dapper and Chaplin is a marvelous artist to pay homage to."

Blaine flashed Louisa his tongue and Kurt rolled his eye at their silliness. He went back to polite grown-up conversation:

"I also love your costume, Maggie. It's Snow White's Grumpy, isn't it?"

She nodded in her I'm-being-friendly way:

"Yes. Louisa and I talked about coming with a group costume and when she changed her mind, I was already in love with the character."

Kurt smiled:

"Well, have fun!"

She smirked maraud:

"I'll certainly try… Tell me something, who's the Latin girl who actually looks Latin dancing on the bar in the Jessica Rabbit costume?"

Kurt pursed his lips:

"Awesome gaydar! That's Santana and she's actually gay. You may try your luck, but that blond in the cat costume next to her used to be her girlfriend and, by the way they are dancing, I'd say something is going on there."

Maggie excused herself anyway and went to dance near the bar too. Kurt was already lost in the crowd of guests talking to him. As Blaine and Louisa were left alone, a guy in a wheelchair and a Speed Racer costume approached them:

"Blaine, everything is ready for the first number."

"Awesome! Let me introduce you guys: this is Artie, a friend back from Ohio, and this is Louisa, Kurt's cousin. Lou, Artie is helping me with the performances of the night. He'll call you at the right time."

She smiled to the friendly boy. They talked a while longer about Louisa's part for later that night and she saw Kurt watching them. He was getting more suspicious each moment; she wondered how much longer Blaine would be able to keep his surprise. However, to distract everyone, it was time for them to go up-stage.

Kurt's birthday would involve Callbacks' karaoke for whoever wanted to perform. Blaine had already talked to some people who wanted to serenade Kurt when they could go on. But to open the night and get the party started; they had rehearsed a number. And then; Kurt, Blaine, Louisa, Finn and Rachel went up the stage to perform their version of Phantom's _Masquerade_. All of them were talented and very excited about being there; it was a crowd pleaser. Rachel had being annoying during rehearsal to take the best out of everyone; and now Louisa had to admit that she had been right.

xXxXx

"Hello, Mario Brothers."

Finn and Burt turned in their matching costumes to see Puck arriving dressed as a gangster. Finn smiled realizing how much he had missed his best friend:

"Isn't it the myth himself? How is Puckerman finding The Big Apple?"

"A little slow for now; but ask me again by the end of the night."

He winked at the fake Luigi and Burt, the fake Mario, just shook his head. Puck saw it:

"Mr. Hummel, how's the health?"

Burt smiled politely:

"Fine; thank you for asking. Keeping you youngsters' company keeps me young too."

Puck friendly squeezed his shoulder while greeting Mike, who was approaching them:

"Chang! How are those dance moves? I'm ready to be wowed tonight."

Burt saw the young Asian funnily impersonating Michael Jackson. He had always like the Chang boy; contrarily to Puckerman about whom he had his reservations. While Finn, Puck and Mike chit-chatted; Burt was looking for an excuse not to join the conversation. He saw Blaine and Sam walking together and called the boys near:

"Hey, Sam! You've lived in my house for almost two years and now you won't even come to say hello?"

Sam smiled:

"I'm sorry, Mr. H; I hadn't seen you there. I was here catching up you with Blainers."

Burt laughed:

"Anything I can't listen? I wanted to hear what's new too."

Blaine smiled in his usual polite way:

"Of course, Mr.… I mean, Burt. I was just updating Sam on our little plan."

Burt winked:

"Our little secret, Anderson."

Sam started impersonating his costume and spoke in the Terminator's voice:

"You can trust me."

Their conversation didn't go much farther because someone on the stage caught everyone's attention:

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. My name is Louisa Hummel and I'm the birthday-boy's cousin. However, Kurt's much more than just a cousin to me. That's why I'd like to dedicate this song to him."

She began to sing The Rembrandts' _I'll Be There for You_, best known for being Friends' soundtrack. She was smiling proudly in a direction that Burt found out to be where Kurt was standing with some other girl friends. It made him so glad to see his former little boy and the girl he loved like a daughter being there for each other. He saw their moved faces and had to fight his tears. However, it didn't last long; a comment from Puck brought him back to his former mood.

"Wow! Who's the babe on the stage?"

Before Burt could say anything, Blaine had beaten him defending the family's honor:

"Watch out, Puck! She's Kurt's cousin and my protégée."

Blaine looked at Burt for reassurance, but he simply chuckled:

"Don't worry, Anderson; it's not like Puck could break _Louisa's_ heart."

xXxXx

Louisa got down from the stage feeling she needed to hydrate herself. She walked towards the bar and saw Carole speaking to a pretty blond dressed as a rock-star. She got her water bottle and approached her aunt trying not to interrupt the conversation:

"Carole?"

Carole turned and smiled when she saw who it was:

"Lou, dear, your performance was marvelous."

"Thank you so much. I came to tell you that you look incredible as a fairy."

The woman smiled fondly at her:

"Always a sweetheart. Let me introduce you: this is Quinn, Finn's first girlfriend and this is Louisa, Burt's niece."

The blond girl smiled to her:

"Glad to meet you. Now that Carole has company; I guess I'll go catch up with some other old friends."

Carole hugged Quinn:

"I was very sweet of you stopping by to chat with me. I always like you, even if I don't think that you and Finn match that well. I'm happy to hear you've gone out of your awkward phase. You've got such a bright future ahead of you."

The pretty girl thanked Carole and went on her way. It was Louisa's turn of being interrogated:

"And you, Lou; how are you after the hurricane?"

Louisa pursed her lips a little embarrassed:

"I'm getting better. Eleanor has been an angel and providing me all the support I need, not to mention showering me with love. In fact, love has not being a problem: I got a wonderful family and friends."

Carole stared her with a motherly look:

"And you little heart? Where's that boy we've met on Christmas?"

"It's over. He had… other priorities. Anyway, I need a time for myself now."

"Sometimes a love interest can make wonders for us and our self-esteem."

Louisa was feeling uncomfortable. Nevertheless, she didn't have to find an answer to Carole: speaking of the devil, there he came dressed as a go-go boy. Brody touched Louisa's shoulder and spoke with a smile:

"One dance; that's all I ask."

Louisa rolled her eyes:

"Gate-crashing, Brody? I expected more of you."

"Blaine invited me."

She groaned:

"That hobbit will pay me someday."

Louisa couldn't deny it in the end because Carole practically pushed her in Brody's direction and generally made sure the girl would say yes. The two of them got to the dance floor at the same time Finn and Rachel were climbing the stage to pay their homage to Kurt. Finn was the one introducing them:

"Hello. You all know that I'm Kurt's step-brother. I'd like to use this opportunity to thank this boy that has taught me so much. I said something like that when our parents got married and, tonight, I want to reinforce it: Kurt was one of the persons that most taught me how to be a man. Keep it up, bro. You're awesome as you are; and that's what Rachel and I want to sing to you."

They began singing Nirvana's _Come as You Are_ and Louisa thanked it wasn't a song you slow-danced to. Nevertheless, Brody was much closer than what she felt comfortable with. He whispered in her ear:

"Don't you think Rachel is being a little too obvious in her cheerleader costume?"

"Look who's saying it! You're dressed as a go-go boy!"

"It's different: I'm trying to make a point and she's just letting everyone know she wanted to be popular in High-School."

"And may I ask what point you're trying to make?"

He smirked in a sexy way:

"That I'm not ashamed of my past and I'm willing to live with the consequences of it to try and make a better future."

"It was a nice rehearsed speech."

He was a little disappointed when he said it:

"But apparently not convincing enough…"

She snorted with a mix of despite and amusement:

"What do you want, Brody?"

"Another chance."

"Try another day; all you're getting from me tonight is this dance."

xXxXx

Blaine loved to perform and he had done some huge venues. However, he had never been as nervous about a performance as he was for this specific one. There was too much at stake.

He got on the stage and slowly approached the microphone. He cleared his throat and tried to get everyone's attention:

"Hi!"

A lot more pair of eyes than he remembered turned at him. Particularly, some lovely blue ones were very close from the stage. Kurt smiled fondly of him and it gave him courage to go on:

"I know my performance is highly anticipated and I'm nervous about it because I want everything to be perfect as Kurt is to me."

More smiles and 'aw's came from the audience. Blaine could feel his heart beating in his throat but he went on anyway:

"Kurt, I hope you know how important you're in my life. You're my North, my rock, my anchor and my wings. I love you in a way I've never loved nobody. I'm so thankful to have you in my life and I'm happy every day because you love me too. I'll stop speaking now, before I start crying. This one is for you, darling; with all my love."

He began accompanying himself on the piano while singing Moulin Rouge's version of _Your Song_. The movie meant so much for both of them and he could tell Kurt was on the edge of tears as he was. Little did Kurt know it was nothing compared to the surprise Blaine had in store for him.

xXxXx

Kurt approached the vampire dressed Tina and the Whitney Huston Mercedes a little disappointed. He had just hugged Blaine after his heart-felt solo, but the boy had suddenly excused himself saying there were some guests he should greet. He hugged both of them at the same time and Mercedes was the one seeing his distress:

"What's wrong, honey? You've got a beautiful party and just got serenaded by the love of your life; what else did you want?"

He pouted a little more and answered her:

"I know I shouldn't be complaining; it's just that everyone around here was building my expectation up high and now I know nothing will happen. I thought Blaine would surprise me and give me something special during his performance."

Tina distillated a little venom:

"Isn't his performance enough of a gift? I'd be on the moon if I were on your place."

Mercedes and Kurt exchanged a meaningful look. However, soon enough their attention was caught by the audience laughing and cheering. Kurt turned to the stage to see the cause of the commotion: his father, his brother and his cousin all dressed in bejeweled black unitards. His mouth opened without his control. He could hardly believe his eyes.

Louisa walked to the microphone and winked at Kurt on her way:

"Pumpkin, we know this is your trademark; but we'll borrow it tonight. Just enjoy."

She smirked mischievously before joining the other two in formation. The background music started filling the room and Kurt just couldn't cope with the fact that they were doing it. Louisa took the lead vocals of _Single Ladies_. They were doing the full Beyoncé's choreography; well, Louisa was at least. Burt and Finn were giving their best to follow along. Kurt didn't know if he laughed, cried or prayed for the earth to swallow him then. He knew one thing: he couldn't dare blink or he'd miss it.

When he thought the surprises for the night were over, the song ended and Blaine joined them on the stage in his Chaplin suit but without the cane, the hat and the fake mustache. He walked to the microphone and searched Kurt's eye in the audience:

"Kurt, from the moment we met, I knew I liked it. It took me some time to realize. But each step of the way just showed me that you are the one for me; love of my life; my soul mate. I'd like very much to put a ring on it. As you can see; your father, your brother and your cousin have already approved it. So all I need now is an answer from you."

Blaine took the microphone from its stand and went down on one knee before continuing:

"So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you give me the enormous honor of becoming my husband?"

* * *

_My fellow klainers: this one is for you. I'm sorry I haven't posted last week, but it's for a noble reason. I was preparing for Clarion's Write-a-Thon! It's a marathon for writers alongside with a fundraiser. Writers compete to see who can raise more funds that will be transformed into scholarships for next year's Clarion Workshop. You can find me there as N. Schilkowsky. If you can help, it would mean the world to me!_


	16. Answering

_I left a question hanging on the air in the last chapter. The answer will come in this "Little Numbers" tribute chapter. So, yeah: it's Klaine. _

_"Little Numbers" is a wonderful fic by iknowitainteasy. It's pretty famous now and I'd dare say it's one of the most iconic Klaine fics there is. _

_As "Little Numbers" is the story that made me go back to writing. And as I'm planning on choosing writing as a career. I guess I could say that it's the story that changed my life. =D_

_This should have been up earlier, but I got sick and couldn't write. I hope the cotton-candy fluffness of it is enough to make you forgive me. I'd like to thank Nightingale63 for her continuous support. I think she'll particularly like the little Blaine and Louisa's scene in it._

Chapter 16: Answering

It surely had shocked Kurt; Blaine knew it would. He didn't know how his boyfriend would react to his proposal; that was why he was reluctant as he climbed down the stage stairs to meet Kurt in the audience. However, it was much to everyone's surprise that all the lights of Callbacks went down. Blaine pretty much remembered where Kurt had been standing and walked there guided by the lights from the street getting in through the windows. Nevertheless, he couldn't find Kurt. He found Tina and Mercedes, next to whom the boy had been standing; but Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

Blaine's anxiety was starting to rise when a spotlight was lit on the stage showing him the most gorgeous vision in the world: Kurt smiling to him and holding the microphone.

"Blaine, you really surprised me here. I knew you were up to something; but never, in my wildest dreams, I thought you'd propose like this to me. You sang me a song from Moulin Rouge, our movie. I'd like to serenade you with another song from the same movie. I just want to say that, because of you, I've learned what it feels like to love and be loved in return."

Kurt began a beautiful rendition of _Nature Boy_. His voice sounded just perfect for the song and Blaine could feel his heart swell from the love for the boy. In his head it was very clear: he and Kurt belonged together and marrying each other would just be to state the obvious. Kurt also knew they were soul-mates; the way his eyes were glimmering while he sang that song made Blaine sure of it.

As the song ended, Blaine couldn't wait another second to have Kurt in his arms and secure the ring in the boy's finger. However, much to Blaine's frustration; as soon as Kurt hit the last note, the lights blacked-out again. Only this time, when the lights went back on; Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

Blaine kept waiting for the boy to jump out of nowhere and hug him from behind whispering 'I do' on his ear. But the minutes passed by and Kurt hadn't yet showed up. Blaine sought Louisa, Burt and Finn's eyes; but they were too as intrigued as him. He tried calling Kurt on the microphone and asking the other employees; but no one had seen where Kurt had gone.

With the intense awkwardness filling the air; the guests began to slowly call it a night and go home. There were at least five different phones calling Kurt's cellphone; but with no answer. Some had even begun to run outside in the closest streets but with no sign of Kurt whatsoever.

After some time, it was clear that Kurt had left the bar. The few familiar faces that rested with Blaine encouraged him to go home where Kurt was probably waiting for him to have a private conversation. He was only convinced to go when everyone left had sworn to call him as soon as they had any news from Kurt.

Feeling dizzy and confused; Blaine caught a cab home and spent the whole way messaging and calling Kurt, but with no answer.

xXxXx

The journey from Callbacks to their apartment had been quiet. Nor Finn nor Rachel had much to say about the night's events; especially with Burt and Carole in the same car. Carole had assured her husband that his son was alright and probably knew what he was doing. Burt nodded but without much of an enthusiasm.

As soon as they got to the apartment, each couple said goodnight to the other and went to their separate bedrooms. Rachel took a little while with her night routine in the bathroom; and, by the time she had joined him, Finn was already under the covers with his eyes closed. She tried to get in the bed without waking him; but he was soon smiling and pulling her for a hug.

"Can we talk?"

She snuggled closer to him while answering:

"Sure; are you worried about your brother?"

"Yes and No. I'm sure he got out of there on his own and is somewhere safe. However, I always saw Kurt and Blaine as such a solid couple that seen Kurt running from marrying Blaine made me think. You know; it's not for everyone that I'd put on a unitard and shake my booty."

She turned in his embrace and placed an affectionate kiss on his nose:

"Most people might just comment on your dance moves; but all I could think about was how sexy you looked in that unitard."

"I hope you had a good view; because I don't plan on getting into another one any time soon…"

She smiled and tenderly ran her hand through his hair:

"You really love your brother; don't you?"

"Yeah; I do. But that's not the point I'm trying to make. I mean… I only agreed to help in it because I believed in their love so much. And now seen they broken up…"

Rachel kindly interrupted him:

"First of all, I don't think they are broken up because of it. They surely need to talk; but they've been through worse. And secondly; is all this worry about us?"

He sighed and then looked at her:

"Well… yes. Our whole relationship still feels fragile."

He looked like a kicked puppy and she wanted nothing else than to comfort him:

"It surely feels fragile; but I really don't want to be away from you."

A smile began forming in his face:

"Can we sing about it?"

She laughed at the oddity of the situation:

"Sure…"

He got up with a jump and went after his iPhone. He searched through it until he found the song he wanted. Giving an earphone to her and keeping the other; he began to softly sing along with The Police to their hit _Every Breath You Take._ Their bodies were close together as Finn was careful not to sing too loud and wake up Burt and Carole.

His eyes were fixed on her and he showed all his love through the song. She could feel that the grin in her lips wouldn't go away any time soon. Finn's smile was also not fading and she felt she was exactly she was supposed to be.

He finished singing and she felt in his arms.

"I'm so yours, Finn."

"I'm yours too. And I want to take care of you for the rest of our lives."

They went to sleep with their chests touching, their legs tangled and their lips curved up in two smiles.

xXxXx

Blaine opened the door to his apartment with a little hope in his heart:

"Kurt?"

He had no answer and found the apartment to be completely empty. He threw himself in bed exhausted and was called back to reality by his phone buzzing with a message. His heart skipped a beat when he saw it was from Kurt:

_I'm sorry I did it. It was too much to take at once. But never doubt my love; okay?_

He tried calling back but reached voicemail. He stared at the message a few seconds longer. He took the phone to his ear again now calling someone else:

"Hello?"

"Lou? Can I talk to Kurt?"

"He's not home?"

Blaine didn't want to deal with Louisa's false hatred towards him right then:

"Cut it off; Lou. I can't handle with you guy's little scene right now."

"Blaine, sweetie; I swear to you he's not here with me. I'm still at Eleanor's, but I can call Maggie to see if he's in my room there; which I highly doubt. Do you think we should call the police?"

The concern in her voice told him she was being completely honest. He answered in a defeated voice:

"Nah; he sent me a message. He clearly needs some time away from me… I just need to touch him and to tell I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, pumpkin. Give him the time he need and you'll be alright soon enough. What did the message say?"

"He told me not to doubt his love…"

"I think you should follow his advice. Do you want me to come over? I'm almost over my need for constant vigilance and being with you wouldn't break the rules…"

He smiled fondly:

"Thank you, Lou; but I think I'd rather be alone with my thoughts."

"Your call. But I'm here if you need me, ok? Anytime."

He thanked her and ended up the phone call. He took the ring box out of his pocket and popped it open looking at the ring and remembered all that he and Kurt had gone through together since he had bought it all those months ago, still back in Ohio. He left the ring box and his phone on their bed and decided to walk around the apartment for a while; he was pretty sure sleep wouldn't come that easily.

Entering the living room, he found the Next to Normal songbook on the piano standing where he and Kurt had been rehearsing the day before. He sighed and sat there; turning the pages to keep his mind of things. He found one of Diana's songs and thought it would fit his moment.

Sitting by the piano, he played and sang _I Dreamed a Dance _and let his tears run free. He remembered all his dreams of his future with Kurt and all the promises they'd made to each other. Almost as if he could see it; the figures of him and Kurt dancing around in their living-room dressed to the nines in matching tuxedos where balling around in his mind. To complete his vision, Kurt's voice came to his ears singing Gabe's part. He finished the last notes on the piano and left it there to go try to find some sleep.

He found his phone and the ring side by side on the bed. He opened Kurt's message one more time and began to think what he should answer. He'd like to ask where Kurt was; what was he doing and if he was mad at him. He wanted something that reassured him that he still had the love of the man of his dreams. He craned they were broken up and he feared if he'd have to start an apartment hunt because Kurt would not want to live with him anymore. He wondered how the night would have ended if he hadn't rushed things over and proposed.

Living all that to another time; he decided to give Kurt the time he needed. He typed one simple response and cuddled Kurt's pillow to try to sleep.

_Okay. I miss you._

xXxXx

Louisa had received a mysterious message from Kurt:

_Meet me at a coffee shop at 123 4__th__ Avenue, between 12__th__ and 13__th__._

With a mix of concern and curiosity; she had took the subway to that part of city they almost never went and began to look for the coffee place. She found a friendly looking shopping named Think Coffee at the said address. She sighed relieved when she entered the store and saw Kurt chatting to Burt on a table by the corner. They waved as they saw her entering and she bought a Chai Frappuccino before joining them.

"Okay, pumpkin; you know I love you but you own us all an apology!"

Kurt's face showed both outrage and guilty:

"Hey! I was the one betrayed by my own family? How could you all know Blaine would propose before me?"

Burt laughed at him:

"That's the point of asking for permission, kiddo. You know better than anybody that Blaine's an old-fashioned guy."

Kurt was a little angry:

"But how could you give it?"

Burt looked intensely in his son's eyes in that way he had of telling you that, although he'd support you in anything, you were crossing a line:

"Because a) I thought that was what you wanted and b) he convinced me when he said you'd want a lot of time to prepare a big white wedding so I wouldn't have to worry about you getting married before you were legally allowed to drink. Besides, he'd have done it even without my permission and you'd have said yes anyway."

"I haven't said it yet."

Louisa smiled fondly of her pouting cousin. She lovingly placed her hand on his arm:

"Kurt, that's not why you're mad about; you've spent your whole birthday trying to discover what Blaine was planning. You knew it was something big and it must have crossed your mind that he wanted to propose."

Kurt looked down while his cheeks and ears were turning red:

"It crossed but I…"

He never finished the sentence and Burt and Louisa exchanged a significant look. She drew her chair closer to her cousin and affectionately passed her arm around his shoulder:

"Pumpkin, you're among the people that love you more than anything in this universe. You can open up…"

He looked at her and smiled; pulling her closer to a hug. It took him a few more moments and more sips from his coffee before starting to speak:

"It's not the idea of spending the rest of my life with Blaine… when we moved in together; this idea was pretty real in my mind. It's the fact of making it official. I'm confused! The past begins to weight all back on me and I wonder if saying yes is the right choice or a big mistake. Do you understand?"

Burt took one of each hand in his:

"Kiddo, marriage _is_ a big deal. It's fine if you need to take your time."

Louisa needed to intervene:

"What's not okay is for you to disappear and not say to anyone on your family where have you been. We were worried sick; you know? And the worse is Blaine: the poor guy is a mess. He's insecure that you don't love him anymore and I even saw him at NYADA one day without a single drop of hair-gel."

Kurt's tears started to flow down his face. Burt rubbed his thumb on the back of his son's hand:

"Where have you been?"

Kurt swallowed a sob and look at his father:

"At Isabelle's. That night when I left the bar, she was the only one that wasn't there and that I knew would open the door to me at that hour. Her apartment is on the building upstairs."

Louisa tentatively asked:

"Can I tell Blaine that?"

Kurt looked at her in despair:

"Please, don't! I need some time away from him to sort things out."

She went on:

"Will you be showing at NYADA soon?"

"Not until I have everything worked out in my head. I'm catching up with my internship while at Isabelle's."

She rolled her eyes:

"Diving into work is not the answer to your problems, Kurtie. What you need is to talk to your boyfriend."

He chuckled in spite of his tears:

"At least something positive came out of it: look at you defending Blaine to me, boo."

She didn't know if she hugged him or punched him. She decided to poke his nose in an annoying way:

"It's because Bowtie haven't done anything wrong this time."

Burt smiled seeing his two kids being there for each other:

"Come on, kiddo; will you tell your answer at least for us? Have I learned all the choreography of _Single Ladies_ for nothing?"

Kurt's face lit up with his irresistible smile:

"_That_ was a wonderful birthday gift. I have the most wonderful family in the universe."

Louisa smirked at him:

"So promise you'll at least consider adding an annoying little hobbit to it. Otherwise, all my teasing would be directed at you."

He approached his face to hers:

"That a fair point..."

Burt laughed finishing to ease the atmosphere. He looked at his watch and noted he had to go in order not to miss his flight home. Louisa also had to meet Eleanor soon and decided to join him on the subway ride. They both turned to Kurt on their way out of the shop; the boy was intensely analyzing a piece of paper on the message board. Lou called his attention:

"Kurt? Are you coming?"

"Not now; I promised Isabelle to take her fresh coffee on my way back. You guys go ahead."

Louisa raised one eyebrow suspiciously:

"You _do_ know that that's a message board and not where they serve the coffee, right?"

Kurt smirked:

"I'm not insane yet, boo. You better go or you'll miss your appointments."

With one last check on his watch, Burt pulled the girl out of the shop. However, Kurt was up to something and no one would convince her otherwise.

xXxXx

At least her time apart from Finn had brought Rachel a good thing: she had her best friend Brody back. With Blaine and Louisa in town; she and Kurt had grown more and more apart. She guessed it was natural; even more if you considered that Kurt was her boyfriend's brother. To short things up; it was good to have someone to talk to and to help her with Finn issues. Ironically, Finn's number one issue has been Brody himself.

Nevertheless, she needed someone to talk to and she was going to meet Brody for lunch; even if she had to do it without telling Finn. Wasn't she allowed to have friends anymore?

For being too deep in thought; Brody scared her when he joined her on the cafeteria. However, his amused smile made him instantly forgivable.

"I think we can truly say that no one can throw a party like Kurt Hummel, am I right?"

"Tell me about it: I had his father and brother with me the whole weekend. No one knows how to pull up some drama like the Hudson-Hummel family."

Brody smirked:

"Are you talking about the in-laws or mister boyfriend is back to giving you trouble?"

Despite having a complete jerk as best-friend; Rachel couldn't keep the grin out of her face remembering how wonderful her boyfriend was:

"Quite the opposite; Finn and I spent the weekend honeymooning in the moments he wasn't joining the collective freak-out about his brother."

"Have you talked all your problems through?"

Brody knew how to hit the spot. She and Finn had been pretending their problems didn't exist. They were again postponing and denying them until they couldn't avoid them anymore. She was intensely staring at her salad when Brody's chuckle caught her attention.

"So typical you; Rach. You know that's not the mature thing to do; right?"

"And what's the mature thing to do? Try to win your ex-girlfriend back by showing her your abs on a go-go boy costume?"

"You're just jealous that you'll never be as good cheerleader as I'm a go-go boy…"

He got quiet while perceiving that his last comment had backfired. She touched his arm to make him look at her:

"Seriously now; how are things with Louisa?"

"Same old; same old… But I _do_ believe that she's not over me and I won't stop fighting for her."

Someone clearing their throat took them by surprise. Rachel didn't know if she was thrilled to have Finn visiting her at NYADA or completely scared about his reaction towards Brody. Her friend also seemed jumpy, because he instantly started to stir in his chair.

Finn had a serious face when he tapped Brody's shoulder:

"No need for stress. What about we agree on some truce, man?"

Brody smiled sincerely:

"Wasn't that what we tried some months ago?"

"Some things got in our way… But what about now? Truce?"

Brody smiled and nodded. Rachel couldn't be happier about the important men of her life being in peace.

xXxXx

"Why the Central Park, Lou?"

Louisa could understand why Blaine was so grumpy in general these days. However, what she failed to understand was why he couldn't agree that a sunny afternoon in the park would lift his spirit.

"Because you had a free period; because it's a beautiful day and because you need it."

He pouted again:

"What I need is Kurt back."

Her first urge was to roll her eyes and sigh; but she was trying to be a supportive good friend:

"You know you haven't actually lost him."

"I miss him home; I miss seing him. You've been seeing him; tell him I withdraw the proposal if that's what he needs to come back."

She passed her arm around his shoulder:

"I saw him once; and you know pretty well that my family loyalty doesn't allow me to give you more details about it. Other than that; we've been exchanging text messages like you guys have. The one thing he keeps repeating is that he loves you very much."

Blaine sighed:

"He tells me that too. But it's still not enough; I miss everything about him."

She could see his pain and it broke her heart:

"I know, pumpkin. He's confused and needs some time to think things through. Just give him this time and you guys will be fine. Come on; let me buy you a hot-dog for lunch."

"Only one?"

He teasing her again was a good sign. He even smiled a little during their junk lunch sitting on a quiet area of the park. Louisa was feeling very relaxed in their little scape; she had been feeling fine for a while and was starting to crave to go back to her normal life. Her daydreams where interrupted by an elbow in her ribbons:

"Look, Lou; it's a squirrel! Let me take a picture of him to send it to Kurt."

The end of the sentence dropped of his mouth as he remembered he shouldn't be sending random pictures to Kurt. She felt a little pain in her chest:

"Send it."

Blaine looked puzzled at her:

"Wasn't you the one telling me just now to respect that he needs some time?"

"Giving him the space he needs doesn't mean not remembering him that you think about him all the time. Besides, who could be mad at something so cute?"

He smirked:

"Thanks."

She hit him in the arm causing them both to laugh:

"Jerk!"

Taking his smile as a cue; she knew then what she had to do:

"You really want to know what I think?"

She began to sing Beauty and the Beast's theme song. He was at first awestruck but slowly began to enjoy her _a capella_ Disney rendition. Seeing her plan succeed; she put more soul into her performance. By the end of it; she was singing a completely caricatured version of a song originally sung by a tea-pot. Blaine proved himself to be an enthusiast audience. He graced her with a standing ovation by the end of it; to which she thanked with a flourished bow.

"You wouldn't miss the opportunity to call me a beast; right?"

She chuckled:

"Of course not! Especially when the opportunity presented itself so graciously."

Blaine shook his head at her silliness but then stared at her with a serious look:

"Thank you."

She pursed her lips in a fond way:

"That's what friends are for."

xXxXx

Blaine felt like his heart would jump out of his mouth: he had been awakened by a text from Kurt asking him to be at the Madison Square Park by the Chester Alan Arthur Monument at noon. So Blaine was facing the longest subway ride of his life.

He wasn't sure what to wait and he definitively had no idea of what Kurt was up to. But one thing made him sing while preparing breakfast that morning: he could hope.

He arrived early at the park and began to look around trying to see Kurt anywhere. Kurt wasn't there early like him and he began to be anxious that Kurt wouldn't show up at all. He knew it was silly because Kurt wouldn't have messaged him otherwise; but he had been very nervous and insecure lately.

By the stroke of noon, Blaine began to hear music and look for the source of it. Kurt appeared from a corner carrying a small stereo and opened a huge smile when he saw him. A small crowd had started to form around them; staring curiously at the couple.

Kurt walked closer to him but remained a few steps away. He placed the stereo on the ground and turned to Blaine with a nervous look on his face:

"A couple of years ago, a boy sent me a text message that basically changed my life. I never knew something so small could have such a huge impact on my life. However, it was because of that message that I connected to that boy in a way I'll never connect with anyone else. This one is for you, honey."

Kurt started to sing _Little Numbers_ from Boy. Blaine could feel his heart swelling from renewed love for the boy serenading him. Kurt had even prepared some dance moves to go along with it. Blaine couldn't suppress the huge grin that never left his lips; he began to snap his fingers in rhythm with the song.

Very uncharacteristically, Kurt finished his song and passed his arms around Blaine's neck, who took the opportunity to hug him by the waist making sure he'd never let Kurt go again.

Kurt smiled and whispered in his ear:

"In case you were wondering; my answer is yes."

Blaine's smile didn't last long; because, soon enough, Kurt went against his problem with public display of affection to kiss his fiancé right then and right there. They heard the wolf-whistles from their _audience_; which made them laugh in the middle of the kiss.

Blaine took a small ring-box out of his pocket, making it suddenly weight tons less. Kurt smirked maliciously at him:

"You brought the ring?"

"I brought the ring. I had a hitch you'd call me here to give me an answer."

"Cocky."

Blaine chuckled:

"But you love me."

Kurt smiled in that irresistible way of his while extending his hand to Blaine:

"I do."

Blaine carefully placed the ring where it was supposed to have been for months.

xXxXx

Since they have entered their building and the public display of affection restriction no longer applied; Kurt was having a hard time getting Blaine off him. Not that he wasn't as eager to touch Blaine in every way possible as he fiancé was: but he knew the surprises weren't over. He prayed that people had done as he had asked and everything was ready for them at the apartment.

He put the key in its hole but turned to Blaine before opening the door:

"I have a surprise for you…"

"Another?"

Kurt nodded and finally opened the door to see that his _surprise_ was peacefully waking from its nap in a basket in the middle of the living-room. Blaine's eyes were like ones of a child on Christmas morning while he looked from the surprise to Kurt:

"Kurt! A puppy? But you said you didn't like dogs in apartments."

Kurt smiled coyly as the dog and Blaine ran straight to each other. The small caramel golden retriever was yapping and trying to bite the finger Blaine was shaking in front of her. He knew he had taken a good decision seeing the way Blaine and the puppy interacted:

"But you do; honey. I saw an announcement for puppies on the coffee-house below Isabelle's building…"

Blaine interrupted him with pain in his eyes:

"That's where you were?"

"Yes. Anyway; I thought that would be the perfect way of saying I'm ready to make a commitment with you. But of course the condition for her to stay is that you'll be the one cleaning up after her and taking her to her needed walks in Central Park."

Blaine pulled him down to sit on the floor by his side and leaned very close to him:

"So I got you back and a puppy on the same day and all I have to do is take care of the two of you? Deal! I'm in."

Kurt smirked:

"You better make sure she stays away from my scarves; otherwise she'll be out on the same minute. I know she'll be kind of huge for our tinny apartment; but I couldn't resist her puppy eyes that looked so much like yours."

Blaine was an inch from making out with him; but they were interrupted by a small sound indicating that the dog had just thrown up on Blaine. Kurt couldn't help but laugh:

"Oh honey; aren't you a puppy magnet. She seems to like you."

Blaine's good mood was unshakable. He went to clean himself up and came back with a huge grin on his face:

"You never told me if she has a name."

"I thought we should name her together. I've been calling her cutie puppy; but I think Elphaba would suit her better."

"I don't know… She doesn't look like an Elphaba to me. What about Katy Perry?"

Blaine's enthusiastic puppy eyes were almost as big as the puppy's itself. Kurt felt a little bad for stating his opinion:

"What if we met some woman named Katy? It'd be extremely awkward to tell our dog has the same name as her…"

He was relieved to see Blaine didn't take it the wrong way. His boyf… fiancé looked more concerned about finding the perfect name. Blaine smiled triumphantly after a while:

"I know a name you won't veto."

"Do tell."

Blaine sat down next to Kurt and spoke in the cutest of ways:

"Satine."

Kurt felt warmer towards the dog now they had found the perfect name for her. He took the puppy in his arms and pecked Blaine on the lips. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and began to pet the dog with him:

"Welcome to the family, Satine Anderson-Hummel. You'll be the most spoiled and better dressed dog in all New York."

* * *

What's cuter than Klaine; you ask. Klaine with a puppy; I answer. Welcome to the world Satine Anderson-Hummel


	17. Next to Normal

_To Cory; of course. Him and Finn will live on in our memories. My art is all I can offer._  
_Since we're already crying; let's go face the music with Louisa. After all:_

_"Day after day,_  
_Give me clouds, and rain and gray._  
_Give me pain, if that's what's real._  
_It's the price we pay to feel._  
_The price of love is loss,_  
_But still we pay._  
_We love anyway."_

_Ps. I simply can't kill Finn in this story._

* * *

Chapter 17: Next to Normal

Louisa ringed the bell to her cousin's apartment and heard the high pitched barks of a puppy. It was soon followed by a yell of "Blaine! I said it a thousand times that I don't want Satine on my couch!". Her laughter was joined by Kurt's, who had then opened the door:

"Welcome, boo."

"I came to finally meet my flurry niece."

Almost as if she had been called, the dog got hid of Blaine's grip and came running to lick Louisa's foot. The boy came right after, wearing a proud-parent smile. Louisa had never seen him so happy and he looked like even more comfortable with his life choices when he hugged Kurt and their engagement rings shone. She smiled from where she had being playing with Satine:

"Now I understand why you can't shut up about her; she's really adorable."

They both had dopey smiles on and she shook her head:

"I almost forgot; here, this is for her."

Kurt got the package from her hands with genuinely curiosity in his eyes. She watched him unwrap the fake-diamond collar and the way his eyes sparkled examining it. She chuckled:

"I brought her a diamond collar so she can be a real Moulin Rouge's Diamond Dog."

"Thank you, boo. It's gorgeous."

Kurt took Satine and went with her to the couch to try to put her new collar on. Blaine and Louisa just looked at each other trying not to laugh at the irony. He passed his arm around her shoulder and drove her in:

"Can I offer you a tea or something? I'd love to hear your impressions about the first week back."

"Tea would be great; thanks. But, you were there with me in almost every class, Blaine; what do you want to know?"

Kurt, who had managed to dress the dog up, joined them in their way to the kitchen:

"But _I_ wasn't; tell me everything."

She smiled coyly:

"There isn't much to tell… I got a lot of catching up to do. Cassandra seems to be looking for every little opportunity to correct me in a way that will embarrass me in front of the class…"

Blaine came with the tea mugs and a malicious smirk:

"And what about Brody?"

"About Brody, Anderson; you owe me a lot. What were you thinking when you invited him to Kurt's party?"

Blaine smiled like a five-years-old who had just dropped his zippy cup on the white carpet and managed to slip the blame to a sibling:

"It reached my ears that there were some action between the two of you during Valentine's Day and… I couldn't help myself. Deep down, I'm a romantic at heart."

Louisa rolled her eyes and Kurt came to her rescue:

"But it still doesn't allow you to help him up, Blaine! We all know what he did and why Lou wants to be away from him."

Blaine looked down and spoke in a small voice:

"I'm just a firm believer of second chances. People sometimes do things they regret later because they are confused."

Kurt grabbed his hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. It seemed to have worked because Blaine looked up at him and smiled. Louisa cleared her throat:

"I'm not exactly thinking about if Brody deserves a second chance or not. All I know is that I need some time to myself. I want to just concentrate on healing and Brody can be a lot to deal with."

They looked at her and nodded. She sighed and went on; taking all the weight out of her shoulders:

"The most difficult part is the Next to Normal rehearsals. You are there; you must be able to touch the awkwardness as much as me. It's all late because he was waiting for me; I feel guilty and strange at the same time. I mean; I never asked him to wait."

Blaine smiled friendly:

"Don't feel guilty; he did it because he wanted. He's obsessed that you're his lucky charm and that he won't debut the play without you. It's beginning to be a tight schedule for him if he wants to graduate."

Kurt reprimanded him:

"Blaine! No need to remember her of these details. Boo, you have nothing to blame yourself for; it's all Brody's decision. We can put it up in two weeks like planned. It was almost done already; we just need to go through some final touches. And Blaine; I'd really appreciate if you stopped pushing that bastard towards my cousin."

Blaine blushed:

"It's just that I ship Brouisa so much…"

Even Louisa couldn't suppress her laughter.

xXxXx

Louisa and Rachel's feud reached a whole new level since Louisa's return is all NYADA talked about the last week. Finn has lost the count of how many times his girlfriend has said his cousin's name the last couple of days. He tried to zone out of it whenever Rachel started her monologues; but the level of stress she's been in is impossible to ignore.

"… and now, just because she's back from the dead, it's as if she's the best performer NYADA has ever seen. I was…"

Finn gently interrupted her by stroking her cheek:

"Rach, I'm getting worried that this might get you sick. Why do you hate Louisa so much? And why does her return affect you in such a way?"

"Because she's not all that they are giving her credit for!"

That was his Rachel. He tried not to startle her:

"But babe; let her be. If she's not talented enough; life will tell her."

"Are you on her side too?"

"I'm on no one's side; because my point is that there are no sides. Are you mad at her because you think she's stilling your thunder?"

Rachel pouted and he knew he was right. He cupped her face and stole a kiss. She smiled feebly and he hugged her against his chest:

"You're a star, Rach. No matter how many other stars there are in the sky; no one can ever wipe out your glow."

He started hearing she mumbling something on his chest, but it was so low that he couldn't distingue any word:

"I'm sorry, babe?"

"I said that I challenged her to a Midnight Madness."

He knew Rachel's ambition knew no limits; but this time he just hoped for the best:

"Is that the singing fight club that exists in NYADA?"

"The _secret_ singing fight club; yes. She accepted my challenged and after Thursday everyone will know who the _real_ NYADA star is."

Oh, boy! That couldn't be good news.

xXxXx

Brody really liked to be involved in the biggest number of things he possibly could. At that moment, so near from his graduation, he could say that he had taken the most of what NYADA had to offer (in absolutely all the aspects). However, that night he was regretting being how he was. Rachel had set up a challenge for a duel with Louisa and his ex-girlfriend, current love affection, coming up from a suicidal attempt, who couldn't stand the idea of someone thinking she was weak had wildly said yes. To top things up; Brody was the official host of their illegal fight club.

He left his dorm way earlier than he needed and walked to the place where they'd held the Midnight Madness; hoping that Louisa would also be early so he could have a word with her. He just forgot that he had to wish she'd show up unaccompanied. She was indeed early, but Maggie, Kurt and Blaine were there escorting her.

He gathered all his courage to walk up to them and ask to have a word with her. Kurt and Maggie immediately exchanged a disgusted look, but Louisa calmed them down:

"I can have a word with him. You can go ahead and find your places; I'll be with you in a minute."

He was relieved that she agreed to talk; but he was then getting nervous realizing he hadn't planned what he wanted to say:

"So, how are you? How has this week been?"

She smiled politely:

"I'm fine; thank you. I have a lot of work to do; but everything is fine on _the other aspects._"

"I'm glad to hear it."

She looked puzzled at him:

"You didn't call me here just to ask me that, right?"

He took a deep breath and kind of chuckled: she'd be the one to want to go straight to the subject.

"No. I wanted to remind you that you don't have to do this."

"The Midnight Madness? Aren't you, as host, supposed to be impartial?"

"Screw it, Louisa! We're not in normal circumstances and I worry."

"Would you say that if I hadn't tried to kill myself?"

He exhaled exasperate. She could be incredibly annoying when she put her mind to it.

"Yes! I don't like seeing the woman I love and my best friend wanting to face each other in a duel; even if it's just a singing one!"

"Bullshit! You let Rachel and Kurt face each other last year with no problem. You just think I'm more breakable."

If it wasn't so serious; he'd be laughing at her inaccuracy:

"Please, Louisa; you're the strongest person I know! Kurt is a nice guy and I like him; but he isn't nearly as important as you or Rachel in my life."

She rolled her eyes in mockery:

"If that's all; I'm going in."

"God damn it, Louisa; why are you so fucking stubborn?"

"Because my last name is fucking Hummel."

She was walking away from him when he reminded to stop her:

"Wait!"

She looked at him but didn't walk back.

"Can we be friends? I really miss you and I want to help if I can…"

"No funny business?"

"None at all."

"I'll make sure to keep you up to your promise, Weston."

xXxXx

Kurt damned the Hummels' stubbornness at moments like that. Why did Louisa have to prove she wasn't scared of Rachel? Why did she agree to talk to Brody minutes before it just to show she wasn't scared? His nerves were keeping him fidgeting so much that Blaine had to hold his hand in order to try to calm him down.

Louisa had walking in and smirked at them in a confident way. She had no time to walk towards them because Brody entered just after her and was calling everyone's attention to start:

"Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to another NYADA's Midnight Madness. Tonight, sophomore student Rachel Berry has challenged freshman Louisa Hummel. As Louisa is less than one week away from opening a play; there are special rules that apply to that situation. They'll be singing a duet from said play and Louisa can't sing the parts of her role. The chosen song is _Wish I Were Here_ from "Next to Normal"; in which Rachel will be singing Natalie's parts and Louisa Diana's one. Are you girls ready?"

Rachel had a murderous glance fixed on Louisa, who wouldn't go down without a fight. Kurt loved them both and knew them both very much to know that could easily end in a blood bath. Even Blaine seemed tense sitting at his side. The girls gave a little nod indicating they were ready and Brody commanded the band to start.

The rapid rock notes were pretty loud in the, otherwise deserted, university. Everyone in the room was holding their breaths because this was a battle of epic proportions. As Louisa began to sing Diana's part; it was as if everyone breathed as one. The girl was giving it all to her performance and all the eyes (especially Rachel's) were measuring her. Rachel's part as Natalie wasn't any less passionate. She might not be as close to the sung subject as Louisa; but she wouldn't lose a diva-off for nothing in the world.

When the song reached the part where the two of them would have to sing together; it was something worth entering NYADA's history. There was enough energy in that improvised stage to start an earthquake. They finished singing together and Kurt could tell they were fuming.

Brody approached them awkwardly to start asking for the votes. Each of the girls stood on one side of a line marked on the floor and people would vote by walking to one of the sides. Maggie, who was still near them, got up and walked straight to Louisa's one. Finn never actually walked away from Rachel and stood on her side, even if no one was sure if his vote counted. Kurt looked at Blaine who knew, exactly like him, that they would get someone very mad at them whichever side they walked to.

To ease things up from them and for Brody, who couldn't vote and was clearly nervous, there was already a winner and by a large margin. They were more comfortable to walk to Louisa's side knowing it would not intervene in Rachel's victory. Brody declared Rachel the winner and, deep down, Kurt was happy it could erase last year's results.

He approached his cousin and she smiled at him looking resigned. He pulled her to a hug.

xXxXx

Louisa hadn't entered the Midnight Madness to prove everybody she was better than Rachel. The only reason driving her was that she couldn't _not_ respond to a challenge and, indeed, she and Rachel had things they needed to settle down. At first, she thought that Rachel's winning was quiet positive since the girl would stop bothering her. However, she hadn't anticipated that the whole school would be pointing her out on the corridors and whispering with each other as she passed the hallways. It did nothing to help with her anxiety.

If her first weeks back had gone by with no major incident; the days after the "battle" were unbearable. Not only the crooked looks, but also the constant tension she brought to every room she entered were beginning to reach her nerves. The worse were the Next to Normal final rehearsals.

The cast of the play was basically composed only of her friends and family; but at that point they were constant joined by a crew that never fully warmed up to Brody's idea of going against NYADA's taboo and casting, not only one, but two freshman for his play. She walked to another rehearsal and could feel the air changing when she entered the room.

Brody saw the commotion she had caused and tried to break the ice:

"Alright; so we're all here. Ned, what was the song you wanted to redo the lighting to?"

The boy's voice came from the lightening cabin informing it was _I've Been_, one of Dan's solo.

"Very well. Kurt, I guess this means you're up."

Of course she had seen Kurt singing that song a million times during rehearsals; but this time was different. He just stood there all alone in the stage and sang about how he worries about his beloved one. How 'she' is always in his mind and the things he did to help her and take care of her. His eyes met hers and a different sparkle flown between them. From that moment on; he began to sing it to her.

She could feel her eyes getting moist with tears. She felt a pain in her chest realizing how much she had put him through just to be there for her. It was becoming too much to take and she got up from her chair to leave. However, on her way out; she found Blaine's comforting arms and they were enough to make her stay.

xXxXx

Emma Schuester knew perfectly well how important the Glee kids were to her husband. Particularly the ones that were in the club when he first started coaching it. She saw how bugged he was for not being able to go to Kurt's epic birthday party, were they'd all reunite, because he was taking the New Directions to regionals.

That was one of the main reasons she had put all her sanitary concerns aside and agreed to travel with him to New York to watch Kurt and Blaine's new musical. They had flown in a couple of days in advance because he wanted to "expose her to some real Broadway"; as he had put it. They were headed to an Italian canteen to have dinner with Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Finn and Kurt's cousin, who was living in New York too. She wouldn't deny that she was apprehensive about this dinner.

When they arrived; Finn and Rachel were already there. The boy got startled up when he saw then arriving and got up to greed them in his goofy way of not knowing what to do with his hands:

"Mr. and Mrs. Schuster. It's so good to have you here."

Finn was clearly nervous and Will saw that too. He shoved off the boy's extended hand to pull him in for a hug:

"It's wonderful to see you in New York, Finn. And it's especially true because I know you're chasing after your dreams."

"No hard feelings then?"

Will laughed:

"None at all, Finn. I thought you already knew that; but, seeing you didn't; I'm glad we cleared this up."

That was just the first awkwardness of a very eventful night. Kurt and Blaine arrived a couple of minutes later; deeply engaged in a conversation with a girl with pale skin. Rachel, who had been nothing but friendly until then, stiffed in her chair and made a disgusted face.

They introduced the girl as Louisa, Kurt's Brazilian cousin, who was Blaine's classmate at NYADA. Kurt was very excited to have them meet his cousin. The girl was quiet, friendly and polite. Except with Rachel; Emma sensed that there was some animosity between the two of them. Will was so happy to be with his former students that he was completely oblivious to any kind of group dynamics going on. He waited to the new three to sit down and went on with an apology:

"Kurt! I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for your party. It was regionals day; you know? Anyway, I heard that all of the former New Directions was here."

Kurt smiled:

"Oh yeah; we missed you, Mr. Schue. No one else is planning on coming to our debut because they used their money to come to the party. Not complaining, though; I loved seeing everyone."

Rachel smirked maliciously:

"I'd also have chosen to have witnessed Kurt's party if I had to pick just one up."

Finn was alarmed and looked like he was pinching her under the table. Kurt, however, didn't lose his poker-face. He just stretched his left-hand ring-finger, where a huge engagement ring was sparkling, to Rachel as if he was making a point. Emma was awestruck:

"You got engaged?"

Blaine's grin couldn't fit his face as he grabbed Kurt's hand:

"We did. I proposed at the party."

Rachel was snarky again:

"And Kurt's reaction wasn't the best."

Louisa was very angry when she spoke the first time in the night:

"Enough; Rachel! You're just jealous that _you're_ not the one engaged."  
Rachel wasn't affected by the girl's comment:

"At least I'm not so psycho that I can't even be in a relationship."

Louisa had enough and got up in a rush. Without even bothering looking back; she walked away and vanished on the street. It wasn't without giving Emma enough time to figure there was something else they didn't know. Finn pulled Rachel by the arm to go talk in private with her and Kurt excused himself to go after his cousin. Blaine was the one apologizing for them all:

"I'm really sorry you had to witness it. Louisa and Rachel have some baggage and they had sort of a fight last week. It was clearly too soon to have the two of them on the same table."

Blaine was a good kid and all he was trying to do was protect his family. However, Emma had studied and analyzed young people for far too long to be convinced by such a feeble exclamation. Judging by the reactions of the others; she was almost sure Louisa wasn't the one to be blamed for her temper.

Emma also excused herself and went looking for Kurt and the girl. When she reached a point in the restaurant's entrance where she could see the street; she saw the two of them hugging and couldn't help but overhearing their conversation. Louisa was pleading Kurt:

"She's right, though. I shouldn't be fooling myself. It's obvious that I _can't_ be on a play next Friday."

Kurt looked like they had had that discussing a million times:

"I also think you shouldn't be fooling yourself. Try fooling everyone else."

The girl looked confused and Kurt smirked triumphantly:

"Being an actress is all about transforming into someone else on the stage and telling their story, not yours. And _that_, dear cousin, you're a master in. You know that one of my favorite musicals is Chicago, right? And you know what they say?"

"Oh, please Kurt; don't."

But the girl's pleading were worthless this time. Kurt was already sitting her down on a bench and belting to Chicago's _Razzle Dazzle. _He was really the entertainer and would mesmerize any audience. The girl was soon in a fit of giggles. When he finished in an elaborate flourish; the girl started applauding him. Emma joined her and caught both of their attentions.

She cleared her throat and extended her hand to the girl:

"I think we haven't been properly introduced: Emma Schuester, guidance counselor."

"Louisa Hummel... erm… aspiring actress?"

Emma smiled feeling warm towards the girl:

"I'd cut the "aspiring" loose. I will always stand to 'make your dreams come true'. But here; have my card and call me if you need a friend."

xXxXx

Louisa had barely exchanged three words with this lady; but somehow she had trusted Emma. She still wasn't sure why she'd agreed on paying her a visit in her office thou. Louisa kept checking the name on the visit card on her hand and the one at the door. She took a deep breath and decided to knock.

Before she could, thou, Will Schuester appeared on the other end of the corridor singing _Who's Crazy_ from Next to Normal. Emma opened the door to her with a wide smile but soon started teaching Louisa how to take her pills in a way very similar to Next to Normal's _My Psycopharmacologist and I. _ The girl couldn't understand why she was doing that or even why they hadn't, at least, said 'hi' first. Emma's words began to get lost for Louisa's consciousness and she began to sing Diana's part of the song.

Out of nowhere, Louisa could hear Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Maggie singing the background for the song. She could see their faces; but she wasn't sure of where or how. The strangest part was when Mr. Schuester, Emma's husband, appeared and took the center of the room singing Dan's part of the song. Emma kept being Louisa's psychiatrist and Louisa didn't stop to tell her symptoms she was having; even if she didn't remembered having those. Suddenly, Emma's face was very clear to her and she said just one phrase:

"Patient Stable."

Louisa got up in her bed gasping for air. It had been a strange dream but that kind of went with the mood of the week. She got up from her bed and walked to her kitchen. She still wondered if she was mostly happy or scared to be back to her place. She filled a glass with water and took her SOS medication with it. She returned to the bed and stayed there staring at the ceiling and praying for restful sleep to come.

In her late hour's thoughts, she realized that dream-Emma had been right about one thing: "without a little lift, the ballerina falls".

xXxXx

Blaine was contagiously getting nervous by Louisa's anxiety in the dressing-room. She was pacing around and rubbing her hands. She had already said about fifteen times that she wasn't good enough for this and a twenty more that everybody should screw themselves. She had said they hadn't had enough time to rehearsal and that there was no point in rehearsing more anyway, since she sucked so much.

She huffed one last time and Blaine had it.

"Lou; would you stop; please? You're making _me_ nervous as well. You don't suck; it's just your anxiety speaking. Don't listen to it!"

She sat down near him and tilted her head back; closing her eyes in defeat:

"What if I'm never good enough? What if it's all a sick prank and moving to New York was nothing but a waste of time?"

"Then you had moved here just to meet me and that's worth anything!"

Though she understood he was being ironic; he kind of accepted he deserved the pillow he received on his face. He laughed and she snorted exhausted. He took her hand and rubbed it gently:

"Being serious now; you're wonderful. You're beautiful inside and out and I'm very happy I can call you my friend. At first, I wanted to solve my issues with you because of all you represent to Kurt. But soon enough, I just wanted selfishly to have such a fantastic person in my life."

He helped her wipe out some tears she appeared to have being long fighting against. She bit her lips in an attempt to hold the rest of them:

"That's very sweet of you and I want you to know that now I reciprocate it. I got to know the real you and not just 'the guy who broke Kurt's heart'. I can honestly say that there's no one else for my cousin but you. I'm really proud that he said yes and you'll be getting married. But still, Blaine; that doesn't change the fact that I'm feeling like a fraud who should never enter that stage. People out that deserve better."

Blaine squeezed her hand a little tighter and looked deeply into her eyes:

"You're _not_ a fraud. Brody was doing you no favor when he casted you as Natalie. Tonight is our night and we'll get there and show everyone what we are worth."

Louisa was usually very up to date with her confidence. However, when it got low; it really reached rock bottom. Blaine was beginning to understand it was partly because of her disease and he wished he knew what to do.

He got up in a sudden and offered her his hand. Puzzled, she took it and followed him to a classroom not far away from the auditorium. Blaine ordered her to sit down and went to the piano in there. He looked at her and smirked:

"Just listen, okay?"

She was obedient and sat there paying him her full attention. He had always been better with dealing with his issues trough song; so he knew quite a few of motivational songs that fit that kind of moments. He went with _I Believe in You_ from Broadway's How to Succeed in Business without Really Trying. Louisa got more emotional by every new note he hit. He could tell how much she was moved by her face expression; so often showing the same reactions as Kurt's.

She moved to sit by his side on the piano stool. He liked feeling her heath near him. He finished the song and was engulfed in a hug:

"I really love you, Bowtie."

"No need to lie to me just because I serenated you."

She broke the embrace to look into his eyes:

"I mean it! You saved my life, Blaine. Don't you ever think I'll forget that. And you're trying to make my life easier; to which I'm also thankful. I couldn't have done it without you guys. Without your help and support; I would have drowned in a pool of my sorrows."

Blaine couldn't prevent the cascade of tears falling from his eyes:

"That's what friends are for; silly."

xXxXx

Knowing that she had people who _got her back_ was the best feeling in the world. Even though, she couldn't stop the several voices in her head reminding her that she was the worst human being on the planet and when she'd be done fooling herself.

She decided not to take her strong SOS medication before going on the stage because it sometimes got her drowsy and she couldn't risk it. Besides all the extra official rehearsal they were getting to finish everything for the musical in record time; she was also having "confidence rehearsals" with Kurt and Eleanor all week. Maggie and Blaine would also remind her, as many times as they could, how awesome she was as Natalie. The problem neither of them understood was that there was a part of her that Louisa had no control of and that kept reminding her that she was a loser. The closer to the opening day they got; the louder the voice became.

Things with Brody only made everything more complicated. She had taken his offer on being friends and was doing the best she could to keep up with it. The problem was that, whenever they engaged in a longer conversation; they'd hit a barrier she wasn't willing to cross with him. He was being very patient and loyal; but she still felt she wasn't ready. He kept saying he'd wait and she couldn't believe it. Ironically, the day she believed it; it would also be the day he'd no longer need to wait. It was all about trust and, if she had problems with it before, it had become impossible then.

Pacing around was no longer helping. Careful not to drag any more cast members to her frenzy; she decide to peek through the curtain to see Eleanor's reassuring face in the audience. She got to one of the stage's edge and pulled just enough curtain to see the audience without being seen. She saw Emma and her husband whispering to one another; which, after her weird dream, was comforting somehow. She saw Rachel and Finn next to them; they seemed excited about the play. And then she saw Eleanor. She was sitting there all dressed to the nines and wearing a proud-mama smile as she read the program. Louisa felt her heart swollen.

Feeling more confident; she decided to scan the rest of the audience to see how many people they had attracted. It was almost a full house and they still had a couple of minutes before they'd have to go on. More people were getting in and being handled their programs. A man entered with a familiar walk; but it couldn't be him, could it? Why on Earth would he be there?

She couldn't believe her father had found out about her debut. What was he thinking to show up? What the fuck was he doing there playing the careful loving father? Couldn't he see that being on a play such as that was incredibly difficult for her mostly because of him? Of course he couldn't…

Her head was dizzy and she saw everything circling around her. Her blood was boiling and she knew what it meant. With only one clear thought in head, she entered the stage and cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention:

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. My name is Louisa Hummel and I'm casted as Natalie Goodman in this production. I'm here to warn you that there'll be no performance tonight. You came to see a musical about how mental illness affects the life of a woman and all the people surrounding her. Well, I've been dealing with General Anxiety Disorders since I can remember and what you're about to see is how mental illness affects the real life of this woman and all the people surrounding me. I'm so sorry."

She could feel her strengths giving in as she had used them all to give that announcement. Without being able to give one more step; Louisa passed out on the stage.

* * *

_About Cory: it's simply sad and I've been through this last year when I lost a dear friend who I worked with in an artistic endeavour. Losing her brought the rest of us even closer and eager to give our best to what we were creating in her name. _

_Dear Glee cast and crew; as would say Mr. Neil Gaiman: make good art! Do it for him; make Cory proud. And you'll see that art can help healing._


End file.
